Ghost and Magic
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A rewrite of the first season of Star Vs The Forces of Evil and Danny Phantom. Danny replaces Marco in this season and become friends with Star. Reviews Please and more then Guest Reviews.
1. Star comes to Earth

Okay time once again for a brand new crossover, this time is a Danny Phantom and Star vs the forces of Evil. This is my first time writing Star vs the forces of Evil, so I may not get them right like the show. This story is actually a completely rewrite of Star vs the forces of Evil with Danny Phantom in it. First, I like said this, to all you Marco, Sam, and Tuckers fans out there, I'm sorry but they will not be show in the rewrite of the first season. But maybe they will show up in the other rewrites of the other three seasons. I will use some episodes from both shows with some changes added to them. This is the rewrite of the first episode Star comes to Earth. I'm aware that each episode is spilt into a 11 minutes for each, so I'm using some of the episodes I seen or like. Okay let's see if I can get this started!

* * *

_"Far, far away, in a magical land called Mewni, lived a princess – Star Butterfly."_

We see a castle in a brand new land that doesn't look like earth, in truth it not. This is the land of Mewni. We move inside the castle to see a portrait of Star Butterfly, King Butterfly, and Queen Butterfly.

"Rail slide!"

We then see Star Butterfly sliding down a rail but end up crashing and breaks a floating crystal decoration. The portrait falls on top of her. She rips through it as she stands up, and the chandelier tilts. Star winches at that know she was in trouble if her parents found out.

_"Some people have called me reckless and irresponsible just because..."_

Then we see Star in a cave fighting what appear to be...

_"...I fight monsters__...and tame wild unicorns."_

We then move to forest to see a unicorn drinking from a creek before Star jump on it and it started to buck wildly.

"Yee-haw!" Star shouted as she rode through her hometown market scaring some of the people and guards.

_"I like to have fun! And I'm about to have a whole lot more because today is my 14th birthday! And according to tradition, my mom the queen has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom: the royal magic wand!"_

Star parents, know as Queen Moon and King River, stood in the throne room waiting for Star. Everyone then hear the sound of the horse and turn to the gates. Before the guards could open them, Star bust in with the wild unicorn and rode up to her parents Moon and River duck as the unicorn jump over them and through the wall as Star jump off and land in front of her parents panting excitedly.

"Now, Star, this wand is a big responsibility. If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed." Moon told her, stopping her from grabbing the wand a few times.

Star got her hands on it and the wand change to match Star. She gasp happily before turning to her parents.

"Don't worry, Mom. I can handle it." She said.

Just a few minutes laters, Star look distressed as she try to bright some of the people day by making a rainbow but it somehow caught on fire and burn the town below. Star slowly shuffles away knowing she was in big trouble. Her parents was watch her and was a bit surprise of what happen.

"She can't handle it." They said.

"Nooooo! I can be good. Please! Don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" Star cried as a carriage was being pack with her stuff.

Star scream as she thought of that school that changes the way princesses act. Moon and River look at each other before they turn back to Star who was still screaming.

"Sweetheart, we're not sending you there." River said.

"Oh!" Star said as she stop screaming.

"Yet." Moon added.

"We're sending you to train in a safer dimension; a place called Earth." River added.

"Earth?" Star asked confuse.

Moon push Star in carriage as she whine about leaving her home.

"Manfred, open the portal." River said to the man in the front of the carriage.

Manfred took out a pair of scissors and star to cut open the air before a portal was show. Once open the carriage move through as Star look at her home.

"Goodbye Mewni." She said, not notices a monster was watching her leaving.

* * *

Amity Park, the nicest place to leave or as some people say. It was also the home to one Danny Fenton. The school had just recover from a giant meat monster attack that was started by two protesters, Sam Mansion and Tucker Foley. The School principal had call their parents and Sam and Tucker were forced to move. leaving Danny alone. But Danny wasn't no normal kid just a few months ago he got into a accident that gave him ghost powers. After using them to stop the giant meat monster, which was really a ghost that was upset about the the school menu that was change. But then things change when Star Butterfly appear on Earth.

"So you say you're from another dimension?" The Principal asked.

The lights flicker on and off and everyone turns to see Star messing with the light switch.

"And you said there was no magic on Earth." Star giggle.

"Yeah... this isn't gonna work." The Principal said.

However, Moon and River were prepared for this and River show the principal a chest full of gold. Once the principal saw it, he was singing a different tune.

"She is gonna love it here!" He said.

Star kept messing with the light switch making Moon a little worry.

"She going to need a guilde." River spoke with the same worry.

* * *

Danny sat in his class look at the two empty seats that once houses his best friends Sam and Tucker. Mr. Lancer look at Danny and can tell he miss them. Before he could say anything the speaker turn on.

_"__Daniel Fenton, to the principal's office. Daniel Fenton, to the principal's office."_

Danny was a bit shock to hear that since he hasn't done anything. Too bad Dash had other plans.

"Well, well, well, looks like Fen-toenail is in trouble. What did you do? Get in trouble of being a loser?" Dash asked before laughing.

"That enough Mr. Baxter or I'll send you to the principal office." Mr Lancer said.

Danny walk towards the Principal Office wondering what he did. He soon saw the principal and a girl he never saw before looking over a water fountain.

"Daniel, I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student – Star Butterfly." The principal said as Star got the water fountain to work.

"What?" Danny asked confuse.

"I need a responsible, never-take-chances type to keep an eye on her, and who better than you?" The Principal said suripsing Danny.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

The Principal just took his chest of gold and walk away saying something about ice cream. Danny look at girl and couldn't help to notice how weird she was.

Danny led Star through the school showing the classrooms and explaining classes they teach. All the while Star was saying hi to just about everyone they met.

"I not sure why I have to do this. I'm mean your a foreign exchange student you're not going stay here too long." Danny complain.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure we'll going to be great friends." Star said placing her arm around Danny.

"I already have friends." Danny said taking her arm off her.

"Really?!" Star gasp as she cup her cheeks, "where are they? Can I meet them?"

"They...move." Danny said sadly shocking Star.

"Oh, Sorry." Star said knowing how he feels.

After all she just move to earth, leaving her friend behind. Then she got an idea.

"How about I be your new best friend? We can do many things together." She said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked wondering about this crazy girl.

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" Star answers making a rainbow with her wand, and several cute creatures appear around her. The rainbow suddenly bursts into flames, and the cute creatures run away.

Danny was a bit shock at the answer, but something tells him she was telling the truth. Danny turn to the clock and could see that the school was coming to a end.

"Well, that brings us to the end of our tour. It was nice meeting you Star, but I have head home." Danny said.

"Bye, new friend! See you tomorrow! Bye! Bye, new friend! See you later!" Star said watching Danny leave.

Once Danny was gone from he sight, her smile drop as she felt bad for Danny. Losing his best friends was really sad. She was going to make it up with him by being his friend no matter what.

* * *

Danny walk home think about the new girl. She was weird, but look like she didn't know much about earth. Which backup her claim from being from another dimension. He also notices how sad Star became when he told her that his friends move. Star seem like a nice person, a little weird for sure, but nice otherwise. He reach his home and was shock to her his parents laughing. He open the door and was shock to see his parents talking with the new girl he met at school.

Oh, Danny! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's gonna be living with us!" Maddie said.

"Wha...? W-wha...?" Danny asked shock.

"What?! I had no idea these were your parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name "Fenton"!" Star said just as shock but happy otherwise.

"Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat, lively energy around the house?" Maddie asked.

"We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies." Jazz groan as she can not believe that her parents took in a foreign exchange student with no questions asked.

Star gasp and said, " I... love... _puppies_!"

Star then use her wand to make a litter of 8 cute puppies, that Jack and Maddie aww about, while Jazz raise an eyebrow of what Star just did. Then the puppies started shooting lasers out of their eyes to everyone shock. Star look a bit upset seeing that one of her idea was not working.

"Well, they are really cute." Jack said pick up the puppies to pet it as it shot a laser in his eye.

"Ow, my eye." Jack shouted before laughing.

"Danny, why don't you show Star her room?" Maddie said making Star happy.

Star skip upstairs as Danny pull her luggage with the puppies following them. What no one notices is that the same monster that was watching Star leaving Mewni was watching her one again. He laugh and pull out a pair of scissors and cut the thin air to open a portal. He jump through and soon appear in a new area. He salutes and croaks.

"Ludo, master, I've tracked down Star Butterfly. They've hidden her in the Earth dimension. Unguarded." He said.

A evil laugh was heard as yellow eyes was shown. The chair turn around and there sat a very small monster using pillows to make himself taller. This was Ludo and he was a total joke, but let's hear him out first.

"Excellent work, Buff Frog. I knew they couldn't hide that royal brat from me for long. Soon, the wand will be mine. And then the universe. And then...! Actually, the universe should do it." Ludo said.

"I'm coming for you, Princess Butterfly...!"

Yeah, let turn back to Star and Danny shall we?

* * *

Star look around her room as Danny pull Star luggage into the room with the puppies shooting their lasers at his legs, but Danny didn't pay any mind to it.

"Here's your new room...!" Danny said dropping the luggage on his foot.

"Ouch!" Danny said freeing his foot and rug it.

"Okay... I can work with this." Star said before she gasp.

_**"Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"**_

Before Danny knew it the whole room was change. What he didn't know at the time was now Fenton Works has a tower sticking out of it.

"Whoa." Danny said speechless as Star jump on her new bed.

"Ahhh! That's better!" She said.

"Got to say Star this is awesome! Make me wish my room was like this." Danny said looking around.

"You do?!" Star gasp as she got off her bed thinking maybe this will help her become Danny friend faster.

"Star wait." Danny try to say before Star pull him to his room.

_**"Mystic Room Suck Transform!"**_

Instead of changing Danny room, Star made a black hole and started to suck everything in. Both of them scream and Danny use a bit of his power to make sure he and Star didn't get suck in. Lucky Star was able to shut door and the two caught their breath.

"Suck"?! "Suck"?! Why was the word "suck" in that spell?!" Danny asked.

"I don't know! It just came out that way!" Star said upset this plan was a failure too.

Danny groan and slide down to the floor as Star look worry.

"I'm sorry, Danny. Uh... how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" Star said making a sun appear above his head only for it to turn into a rain cloud.

Danny groan even louder before getting up and started to walk out of his house.

"Danny? Where are you going?" Star asked.

"Out." Danny said.

"Can I come?" Star asked.

"No! I need some time alone! Okay?" Danny said trying not to get angry with Star.

"Are you sure?" Star asked worry.

"Yes, just wait here. I be back later!" Danny said before slamming the front door.

Star walk up to the door and started to reach for the handle but kept pull her hand away trying to think of how she was going to make it up to Danny.

* * *

Danny sat at a bench in the park as he try to calm down. He understand that Star was just trying to help, but she just trying to hard. Danny wanted to give Star a change, he really does, it just he wasn't sure if he was the best choice. He always had Tucker and Sam with him to take care of his problems but they weren't here not.

"I'm not sure if I can do this without you guys." Danny mumble to himself.

He then look up to see Star in front of him looking sad. It did shock him and he also wonder why she was here.

"Star? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Star remove the rain cloud and look at the ground.

"I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me. I wanted to be your friend after your other friends move. I know I can't replace them. I just don't like to see you alone and sad." Star explain.

Danny listen to Star and could understand why she was doing this. He was just about to speak when Star spoke again.

"I'll... I'll find another family to live with." She said.

Danny try to speak his mind but become shock when he saw something behind Star.

"S-S-Star?" Danny said pointing behind her.

Star turn around and saw Ludo and his monsters on earth which shock her.

"Star Butterfly! At last, I've found you!" Ludo said.

"Ludo! How did you know I was here?" Star asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ludo chuckle.

"Yes. That's why I asked." Star told him.

"Well, Buff Frog—hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!" Ludo started to explain but caught himself and made his order.

Star got ready to attack before feeling some very strange and dangerous. She wasn't the only one. Ludo and his monsters felt it too. Danny walk in front of Star, his bangs covering his eyes.

"So you guys are willy to attack a girl? Not on my watch." Danny said lifting his head to show his blue eyes was now green.

"And just who do you think you are?" Ludo wonder.

"My name is Danny and I'm GOING GHOST!" Danny shouted as a white ring appear and started to split.

Star, Ludo, and Ludo monsters watch in shock and awe as Danny clothes turn into a black and white jumpsuit. His raven black hair turn white as his eyes remind green. Star look shock at Danny transformation and then notice her wand glowing a bit. Ludo was shock to see a human transform into something he only heard about. A spirit. He snap out it.

"I said get Star Butterfly!" He shouted.

Danny quickly punch a three eye monster minion in the gut before knocking him off his feet with a uppercut. Star just should there shock before smiling with glee.

"Wow Danny! I didn't know you where a spirit." She said.

"I'm ghost Star, there a difference but right now we need to deal with these monsters." Danny said.

Star stood by his side before the two went on the attack. Danny quickly knock a Bearicorn away, as Star fights a Beard Deer who is wielding a hammer; she kicks him in the stomach, and the hammer bonks him on the head knocking him out for a few seconds. Danny quickly flew across the screen to attack another monster as Ludo watch in shock.

"You said she was unguarded!" He shouted at Buff Frog who shrug.

Another monsters was send flying as the Beard Deer monster was hit with a blast of water. Danny turn to punch another monster but saw it had two heads. It growl at him but Danny quickly use his fist to punch both heads continuously. Star was fighting a giraffe-headed minion and was able to use it neck to get behind it.

_**"Rainbow Fist Punch!"**_

A rainbow fist appear out of the wand and knock the minion into nearby park car. Danny had the three eye minion trying to attack him and saw the what Star did. He led the minion over to the car before opening the other door make the giraffe minion neck stretch out and hit the minion. Star knocks a minion over with her wand, and it whinnies in pain like a horse. Danny appear next to her and the two share a smile as Danny punch the two head minion. Star use her wand to knock Buff Frog, who just join the fight, into a streetlight, just missing Ludo.

"You're embarrassing me! Get up!" Ludo shouted.

Buff Frog was able to get back to his feet and break the streetlight off it base and change back at Star.

_**"Jellybean Hallucination Mist!"**_

Buff Frog was shock to see Jelly Beans floating around him and his face appear on his heads.

"Whoa... what is happening?" He asked.

Danny and Star stood ready to fight some more before they were knock over by two minions. But Danny was able to knock them back as he and Star stood up.

_**"Mega... Narwhal Blast!"**_

With that last spell the monsters were defeated. Ludo looks surprised at first, but then became displeased.

"You want some of this, Ludo?"

Ludo turn around to see Star standing behind him with a smirk.

"No." He said taken out a pair of scissors.

"You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out!" Ludo shouted as he open a portal.

"Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal." He told them.

Each and every monster was badly hurt as they walk through the portal.

"You even retreat like losers!" Ludo added.

"I'm freaking out...!" Buff Frog said still under the spell.

Ludo enter the portal last before turning to Star and Danny.

"I'll get you, Star Butterf—!" Ludo started to said before the portal close around his neck.

Lucky Ludo was able to pull his head through leaving his skull hat behind. Seeing that the danger has passed Danny turn back into his human form before turning to Star who was trying not to become excited.

"Listen Star, can't you not tell anyone?" Danny asked her.

"Huh? Why?" Star asked.

"I got those powers by accident and I not really sure what these powers can do or if they will get stronger. But most of all you can't tell my parents!" Danny said confusing Star even more.

"Mom and Dad are ghost hunters and they believe all ghost are evil and I don't want to them to know." Dany explain.

Star could see this as something else she could leave Danny alone with. Plus she had no plan on telling Danny's secret.

"Well... I should probably go pack my bags." Star said and started to walk away sadly.

Danny notices the look and sigh. He quickly ran up and stop her.

"Wait! I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with us." Danny told her.

"Really? Hugs!" Star cheer and hug him.

Danny was a little shock but smiles and hug her back.

"And Star, I'll be happy to have you as my friend." Danny said.

Star cheer with glee as she jump up and down. Danny smile before asking Star something.

"Are there gonna be monsters attacking us all the time?"

"Yeah, probably." Star answers.

"Well, let's show them not to mess with us. We are team!" Danny said.

"Butterfly Promise?" Star asked.

"Butterfly Promise?" Danny repeated.

"Yeah it something my family made. It goes like this, Butterfly, Butterfly flap your wings. No matter the secrets that they bring." Star said making her hand flap like a butterfly and move them.

Danny smiles and said, "Sure Butterfly Promise."


	2. Party with a Pony

I thought about it overnight and made up my mind, I'm rewriting Party with a Pony as well. After that, I'm making up some adventures for Danny and Star to go on. I'm also going to try to think of some spells for Star to use that does not show in series. Of course you are free to send me your ideas! Enjoy!

* * *

It was few days after Danny and Star become friends and Danny learn the reason why Star was on earth. The two agree to train in their free time, Star with her wand; Danny with his powers. It was a Saturday night and Danny and Star had to house to themselves. Danny parents were at Ghost Convention telling people that their portal work and ghosts do exist. Jazz was looking for colleges leaving Danny in charge of Star. They just return from the Nasty Burger after hearing that Star eaten nothing but corn back on Mewni.

"You ready Star? I been trying to do this for a long time." Danny asked as he reach into his bag.

Star nodded happily, she can't to try this new food out.

"All right, Star, feast your eyes on this!" Danny said pull out a burger.

"The Fenton All Star Nasty Burger!" Star sang.

All Danny did was add more burgers (about three of them), more vegetables and some chips. It got so big, he had to start getting them EXL size. Star reach into her bag ready to eat this new food. Then they heard a knock on the door. Both Danny and Star turn to each other confuse.

"Star did you invite anyone?" Danny asked.

"No, did you?" Star asked back.

Danny shook his head and place his burger on the table and went to answer the door. Danny open it and didn't see anyone. He look to the left and saw no one at all, but went he turn to right he saw a floating horse head that shock him.

"Yo, what up, home fries?" It said making Danny scream.

Star come rushing up to Danny think they were attacked by monsters and gasp in shock on seeing who it really was.

"Oh, my gosh! Flying Princess Pony Head!" Star shouted.

"Oh, hello, "B-Fly"!" Pony Head said and the two friends hug.

Danny was really confuse now but he didn't want ruin the moment between them.

"Girl, we're going out tonight! Are you ready to make some ba-a-ad choices?" Pony Head asked after the broke the hug.

"Let bring Danny along too!" Star cheer.

"Huh?" Danny asked confuse.

"Who?" Pony Head asked.

"Pony Head, meet my best friend Danny Fenton." Star said placing her around Danny shoulders.

"Your best friend?" Pony Head asked a bit hurt.

"Huh? Oh, no-no-no! On _Earth_! You're my best friend on _Mewni_. Danny, this is the pony I've been telling you about." Star explain.

"Okay Star you told me about a floating pony head, but I didn't think you really mean a _real_ floating pony head. You forget I'm not use to your weirdness." Danny told her.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Star said sheepishly.

Danny smile and was about to tell her it was alright when Pony Head got in his face.

"I hate your face. Plus you're ugly." She said before laughing

"Just kidding. That's a joke. Tick-tock, girl. Let's paaartaaay!" Pony Head said getting Star to cheer.

"Yeah, Danny! Let's paaartaaay!" Star said.

"Are you sure? Mom and Dad said we have to stay at the house." Danny asked.

Star give him the puppy eye and Danny sigh.

"I... Ugh. Alright." He said.

"My two besties are gonna be _besties_!" Star cheer pulling her two friends toward her.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Pony Head said open her mouth to show a pair of scissors that confuse Danny.

"Dimensional scissors?! Aah! Jealous!" Star gasp.

Pony Head cut open portal as Danny place together where they were going.

"Wait, we're going to another dimen—" Danny started to asked before Star grab him.

"Come on!" Star said and push Danny in the portal before jumping in after him.

Pony Head enters halfway through the portal, looks around suspiciously, before she follows Star and Danny. Just as Pony Head portal close, another one opens and three men in masks emerge. The shortest of the three picks glitter off the ground and samples it.

"Glitter. She was here." He said.

* * *

Star and Pony Head fell from the sky laugh and land on a cloud. Danny however end up landing face first on the hard floor. He stood up and rub his face knowing Star didn't mean it. However when he look around he saw groups of alien creatures around the club and robots DJ-ing.

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"The Bounce Lounge. My favorite place to chill. Just stay away from the edge." Star said and warn him.

"Huh?" Danny asked walking around.

Just as he turn to look forward she saw what Star met. He try to kept himself on the cloud and notices a cap-wearing skeleton that was impaled by spikes. Danny knew he could use his powers to kept himself from falling, but Star end up pulling him away and towards a photo booth.

"Danny! Photo booth, photo booth! Come on!" Star said as she push both of them inside.

Star pops up between them in the booth, and they take several photos. In the first photo, the three smile, and captions read "yay", "good times" and "Happy Besties!" In the second photo, Star sticks out her tongue, and captions read "Cheese!", "Get out of TOWN!", and "poot". In the third photo, Star makes a silly face as Danny laughs, and a caption reads "I friend ". In the fourth photo, Star and Pony Head make duckfaces, and captions read "DUCKFACE" and "STYLEZ 4 MILEZ". In the fifth photo, all three make silly faces, and a caption reads "What's up?"

"Whoo! Now... just you two! A souvenir from the night my besties became besties. Yay." Star cheer and left the booth.

Just as she did, Pony Head got in Danny's face once again.

"Listen. We are not gonna be besties. We are not even gonna be second-besties." Pony Head said.

The booth takes a photo of Danny and Pony Head smiling, and a caption reads "Super Kawaii".

"Second-besties"? That's not even a thing!" Danny said.

"Ohhhh! You wanna make this a thing?" Pony Head asked.

The booth takes another photo of Danny and Pony Head smiling, and captions read "LETS ENJOY", "HAY GURL!", and "PARTY LIFE".

"Look here, Earth Turd. This night is really important to me. You mess that up, and you're gonna get the horn!" Pony Head added and point her horn at Danny's neck.

The booth takes another photo of Danny and Pony Head, and captions read "WE ARE COOL!" and "#1".

Danny didn't even flinch from the threat. After fighting ghosts and monsters for a past week, have a horn at his throat wasn't new to him.

"Got it?! Good. Real good. Later!" Pony Head said and left the booth.

The booth takes a photo of Danny's face shaking his head, and a caption reads "OH NO SHE DINT!"

He left the booth as well and saw Star and Pony Head dancing. He understand that Star and Pony Head was close, but it appear that Pony Head wanted nothing to do with him. He had to talk to Star about this.

"Psst! Star, I need to talk to yooouuu!" Danny started to say before Star grab him and started swing him around.

"Star, Pony Head threatened to—!" Danny try to say, only for Pony Head to bump him and nearly made him fall off the cloud.

"Fall, fall, fall, fall..." The skeleton said.

"Ah, Shuta up!" Danny told it.

Lucky Star grab Danny hands and pull him back up.

"Danny, be careful." Star said glad to see he was alright.

"Hey Pony Head was the one that try to push me off the cloud." Danny told her.

"Ohhhh, noooo. She just gets a little wild when she dances." Star said showing Danny riding teenage elf like a horse.

"Well, she also threatened to skewer me in the photo booth!" Danny told her.

Star look surprise before looking sheepish.

"Yeah... She can be possessive. Pony Head! Let's go to the Amethyst Arcade. Danny will have more fun there." Star said then call out to her friend.

"No! Way! Girl! I'm! Getting! My! Dance! On!" Pony Head cheer before seeing three masked men appear.

She gasp and quickly joins Danny and Star.

"Yes, you are right, Star. He will like the arcade better. Let's go!" Pony Head said quickly and open a portal and went through it.

"She's warming up to you." Star said in a sing-songy voice before pushing Danny in and follow him.

* * *

"Holy mother board of game!" Danny said shock.

Star smile happily seeing that Danny did indeed like this place.

"Yes, I knew you would like it here. This place is full of squares." Pony Head said making some of the squares groan.

"Man if Tucker was here he would be drooling over this!" Danny said.

"Who Tucker?" Pony Head asked.

Star knew this was really bad. She had to do something before Danny becomes sad. She look around before spotting a game that was open.

"Look. Lance Lance Revolution. That's perfect! You guys, go play!" Star said.

Danny and Pony Head turn to each other and growl. A 16-bit fighting game versus screen shows Pony Head and Danny.

"Pony Head VS Earth Turd!"

"Hey!" Danny shouted.

Pony Head and Danny started to play, jousting at the screen.

"You're going down, downer!" Pony Head said.

"Oh yeah? I'll make you see a ghost!" Danny smirk.

Star smile think her friends were getting along.

"Aw, look at you two getting along." She said placing a hand on their backs.

That went Star notices that they were sweety.

"Ewww. Oh! I'll go get us some nice cold icicles to put on your disgusting sweaty back." Star said and went to do just that.

What none of of them knew is that the masked men had also made it to the same dimension and was talking to one of the squares.

"Hey, you. Square. Have you seen this head?" The short one asked.

Pony Head and Danny kept playing and Pony Head had to admit, Danny was one good gamer. Star was the only one that could kept up with her.

"Don't lie to me, little man."

Pony Head gasp and drop her lance, making Danny win the game.

"Ha! How do you like that? Who the turd now?" Danny cheer.

"Still you." Pony Head said and flew off.

Danny look at Pony Head before starting playing with one of the squares. Star was wait in line for the ice that was was going to get when Pony Head flew up to her nervous.

"Hey, Star, I'm bored. Uh, I know this other club, so let's bounce. Bleh!" She said and pull out her scissors.

"Sounds cool. I'll go get Danny." Star said thinking of how much fun they were having.

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no. He went on ahead. Um, yes, he wanted to save us a good spot in the mosh pit. Yes, that is the course of events." Pony Head said a little too quickly.

"Oh, classic Danny. Always putting friends first." Star smile and jump through the portal.

Danny was still playing Lance Lance Revolution and he once again won the game.

"Hah! Did you see that, Star? Try and beat that, Pointy Head! ...Star? Pointy Head?" Danny said before he didn't see them anywhere.

Before he could go look for them, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Star and Pony Head was having fun at a place call Scum Bucket. They laugh and was crowd-surfing.

"Is this not a blast or what, B-Fly?" Pony Head cheer.

"Yeah-yeah! But I don't see Danny anywhere." Star said wondering where her other best friend was.

"Pfft! You got me, girl. And I'm way more fun!" Pony Head answer.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Star asked confuse.

"Uh, heh, funny story. You're gonna love it. ...I kinda ditched him and left him in the other dimension. Oops." Pony Head told her.

"WHAT?!" Star scream and fell to the ground.

"B-fly!" Pony Head shouted and flew down to check on her.

"How could you do that to my best friend?!" Star asked her.

"Best friend?! Last time I checked, the best friend was me!" Pony Head argue.

"I can have two best friends. Unless one of them is a friend-ditching liar." Star argue back.

"Why do want to friends with him anyways? I'm way better." Pony Head said.

"His best friends move." Star told her.

"What?" Pony Head asked shock.

"Danny had two best friends before me. Sam and Tucker. Just before I move to earth, they were forced to move after putting together two protests against each other. Danny was alone and I became friends with him." Star explain.

"That Earth Turd means that much to you?" Pony Head asked feeling sorry for Danny.

"He's the best turd I've ever known. Plus we are a team. He Butterfly Promise." Star said.

Now that really shock Pony Head, Star only tell people she really trust about that promise. Pony Head sigh, if Star told Danny about the Butterfly Promise, then he was cool.

"Okay." Pony Head sigh and pull out her scissors.

* * *

Back in the Arcade dismenion, Danny was tied to a chair as the masked men shine a lamp in his face. He groan as they kept asking the same question over and over again.

"For the last time... where is she?!" The Masked Man asked.

"For the last time... I don't know!" Danny shouted.

"Not talking, eh? What if I do... this?!" The Masked Man said and started to tell the lamp on and off.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to take that lamp and shove it up your..." Danny threaten as Star and Pony Head appear.

"Danny!" Star said worry for her new friend.

_**"Crystal Dagger—!"**_

"Wait, B-Fly! It's too dangerous, girl! ...Hold out your hand. Bleh!" Pony Head said and held out her scissors.

"Your dimensional scissors?" Star asked confuse.

"I won't need 'em where I'm going." Pony Head told her and flew up to the Masked Man.

"Oh, hey, creeps!" She said getting the Masked Man to turn to her.

"I heard you're looking to ride with a pony! So come and get me!" Pony Head told them.

Danny watch as the three Masked Man started to case Pony Head around the Arcade hearing some explosions soon afterwards.

"Danny are you okay?" Star asked him.

"I'm fine. Annoy, but fine." Danny answer.

"I'll get you free with a spell." Star said and started to aim her wand.

"No need Star, I got this." Danny said.

He quickly turn into his ghost form and use his strength to break the ropes. Star notice that her wand glow a bit once again. Star decided to worry about it later as she and Danny quickly went to help Pony Head. They saw that she was surrounded by the Masked Men and got to Pony Head side.

"Back Off Creeps!" Star said pointing her wand at them.

"Don't worry, Pony Head! We've got your back! ...Of your head." Danny told her.

Pony Head was shock to see Danny looking completely, but she smile and stood ready to fight.

"Time to give it up, cupcake."

Danny and Star was shock to hear the voice while Pony Head knew who just said that.

"Is that... King Pony Head?" Star asked.

Sure enough King Pony Head appear shocking Danny on how big he was.

"Hello Daddy." Pony Head said nervous.

"Hello Princess." King Pony Head said back.

"What is he doing here?" Star whisper.

"Oh, B-Fly, it's the end of the line for me. But at least I got in one last night of fun with you, girl." Pony Head told her.

"One last night? Before what?" Star asked confuse.

"Before this! I'm going to St. O's!" Pony Head said sadly.

"Not St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses?!" Star shouted surprising Danny as well.

"Oh, it's true. I did it to myself. I'm headed to the slammer." Pony Head admitted.

"It's reform school, cupcake, not jail. Although admittedly it is a lot like jail." King Pony Head said through he was a little unsure of the school.

"Then it _is_ a Jail." Danny spoke up not happy.

"Oh, Pony Head! You knew you'd get sent to St. Olga's, but you still came back to save Danny ." Star smile.

"Oh, well, you know... It's hard to say it, but he is your other bestie. Okay, I said it." Pony Head smile back through wondering what Danny truly was.

"Ohhhh... Come here!" Star said and pull Pony Head and danny into a hug.

"Hugs!" They said as danny shook his head.

"All right, princess. Time to go." The Masked Man said breaking the hugs.

"Bye, Pony! I'm gonna miss you!" Star call out to her as the Masked Men took her away.

"Hey Pony Head?" Danny call out making her look back at him.

"Good luck in princess jail." He said with a smile.

"Aw. Thanks, Earth Tu— I mean, thank you, Danny. But don't worry about me! No jail can hold on to me for long! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Pony Head said as she was drag into portal.

King Pony Sigh and follow them saying, "Kids... You have 'em, and then you... wish they weren't around."

One the portal close, Danny turn to Star.

"Hey Star?" He said making her look at him.

"If you get sent princess jail, I'm come and bust you out." Danny said half joking, half serious.

Star smile and said, "Yay! My besties are besties!"

"Yeah... I wouldn't go that far." Danny said frowning before realized something.

"Hey! We're stuck in another dimension!" He said worry.

"Oh, no, we're not. Bleh!" Star said and took out the scissors that Pony Head gave her.

"Whoa!" Danny said shook.

"Now we can go anywhere we want. Anywhere in the entire universe." Star said.

"I know just the place." Danny smirk.

Turns out Danny wanted to go back home. He and Star sat on the couch watching TV while eating their Fenton All Star Nasty Burgers.


	3. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

This was going to be a made up chapter, but after thinking about it, this going to be a Danny Phantom episode rewrite. This one is going to be Attack of the Killer Garage Sale. And since there is no Sam and Tucker, some scenes will be different. Also unlike the real SVTFOE, Danny and Star's favorite song is not going to "Just Friends." It going to be "Fist Bump" from Sonic Forces games. The music is good! Okay here we go!

* * *

It was another day at Amity Park, Jazz sat at the family table trying and failing to teach Dash math. Mainly because Dash wouldn't stop staring ad Jazz with a love sick look.

"Okay, in algebraic terms, "A" squared plus "B" squared equals "C" squared, where "C" is the hypotenuse while "A" and "B" are the sides of the triangle. Got it?" Jazz explain before look at Dash seeing he wasn't paying attention.

"Dash, you have to focus! I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the un-tutorable, and you're disproving my thesis that nobody's un-tutorable!" She said annoyed.

"You know, you're beautiful when you use the word, untu-untu-un...uh...whatever that word is." Dash said trying to stay the word before going back to looking at her.

Before Jazz could try to get Dash to focus, Danny and Star enter the room wearing earbuds in each of their ears and listening to music playing on Danny IPod. Danny had shown Star that earth music can be listen to without the need of the real singer to sing it. Right now they were listening to their favorite song "Fist Bump" composed by Tomoya Ohtani and performed and written by Douglas Robb. The song reach to their favorite part and they just had to sing it.

"Together we can show the world what we can do, You are next to me and I'm next to you. Pushing on through until the battle's won. No one's gonna give a thing to us. Into each other we put our trust. Standing united, after the fight..." They sang before noticing Dash and Jazz.

"Hey Jazz!" Star said to her best friend sister.

"Dash! W-what are you doing here?" Danny asked shock.

Star growl at the bully. She never like Dash. Not only Dash always pick on Danny, but he was hitting on her everyday! Star was able to get him to leave her alone after using her magic to teach him a lesson and let's just say Dash became afraid with anything that has a horn. Danny was so shock he didn't notices his arm turns invisible and falls through the table when he puts down his IPod, causing Dash's homework to fly everywhere, including a book that landed on Dash's head.

"Watch it, Fentonowski!" Dash shouted and remove the book.

He flinch when he saw Star take off her horns headband and put it close to him as if she was warning him. Danny quickly pull Star away and goes to leave the room.

"Uh, sorry. I was just, uh, passing through." Danny said putting Star horns back on as they left the room.

"Now that that twinkie's out of the way, you're coming to my party Saturday, right? It'll be a chance for you to see me in my rightful setting, king of Casper High." Dash asked as he pulls out a invite and hands it to her.

"And a great place to work on my thesis on the effects of being mean to my brother and then asking me out." Jazz said and looks at invite.

"Hmm. I'll go, on one condition." She said.

Danny and Star end up going to the lab where Danny's Father was working on a new invention.

"Hey, Danny, Star! Check out my latest innovation in ghost-grabbing technology, the Ghost Weasel! It collects ambient ghost energy and shoots it into the Ghost Zone." Jack explain to the teens.

Star look excited while Danny look worry.

"Does it work?" Danny asked.

"Why wouldn't it? Only one way to find out." Jack said before turning the Ghost Weasel on.

Danny and Star watch as it vacuum up loose papers before the Fenton Thermos was suck up as well before getting stuck in it's opening. Jack trying to remove it but was having a bit of a hard time.

"Darn it! Better get the Fenton Unlodger." Jack said before handing Danny the nose after setting the Ghost Weasel down and running off.

"Dad, couldn't you just throw it into..." Danny started to say before Star hit the reverse button.

Danny and Star watch as the Fenton Thermos shot out and hit the on button that was move after Maddie discover where the on button truly was.

"Reverse?!" Danny shouted as a ghost appear out of the portal.

"Child! You have freed me, Technus, ghost master of science and electrical technology!" The ghost said.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny said turning ghost as Star pull out her wand.

"You're not going to use the technology in this lab to take over the world!" Danny said with Star nodding.

"What?" Technus asked looking around the room.

"That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?" Technus asked.

Danny waste not time in charging at the Ghost as Star ready a spell. However, Technus materializes a lightning rod in his hands and shocks Danny with it, sending him spiraling backwards into Star before she could fire off her spell. Danny notice the Ghost Weasel and pick up the nose.

"You know what? I've already been dumped on once in my own house. And that's enough for one day!" Danny said before Star turn it on.

Not only did Danny suck up Technus, but he also suck up some lab equipment, which causes its containment chamber to burst, sending green goo all over the lab and Star. Danny floated in the air both worry and sacre about the trouble he was in.

"Danny, I'm coming back, and I can't wait to see the lab looking exactly as I left it." Jack voice call out.

Danny paincs, grabs Star and phase them through the ceiling before Jack enter the messy lab.

"Yep. Perfect." He smiles.

* * *

The next day Danny and Star was at the Nasty Burger eating their Fenton All Stars Burgers. Star was also trying to get Danny to spend the day at the Bounce Lounge like they did before. However Danny was still unsure of dimension travel but told Star he'll thinking about it.

"Please Danny! It won't be fun without one of my besties!" Star beg making Danny sign.

"Look Star I'm not use to going to another dimension yet. I didn't really have a good time last time and..."Danny try to explain before noticing Dash handing out invites to the A-Listers.

"Great. It's the hottest party of the whole school year, and Paulina's going, and I'm not, again." Danny complain.

Star roll her eyes, she didn't like Paulina. She try to be friends with her and Paulina just comment on how she look like a loser and told her to going others like her. When she told her she was friends with Danny, Paulina told her that Danny was bigger loser than her and biggest greek she ever met. Star hated her since.

"I don't understand what you see in her." Star groan taking a huge bite out of her burger.

"Are you kidding? She's only, like, perfectly flawless." Danny told her.

"By flawless you mean, she cares for no one but herself and treat others like how Mewni treat monsters? Oh yeah she a goddess." Star said sarcastically.

Danny was a little shock to hear Star say something that like. He almost thought Star been in that life before. He then realized Star was a princess, she has been through that life before. He was wonder how Star life as a princess was and before he could asked, Dash slap a invitation in his face.

"Here! Your sister made me invite you." Dash said unhappy.

He look at Star seeing that she was hoping for one too, but seeing Star's horns made he wish otherwise.

"Just you! Show up, shut it, go home, and nobody gets hurt." Dash said and walks away.

Star look hurt and sad she wasn't going with Danny to this party. Danny notices and before he could said anything, a random girl walks by and waves at him.

"Hey Danny!" She said before Kwan step up.

"What's up, Fenton? Party!" He shouted before Paulina walk past the table.

"See you Saturday, Danny." She said.

"I'm...I'm invited! I've arrived!" Danny cheered once he realized what just happen.

"You are. I'm not." Star said sadly.

Danny was so happy to be invited, he didn't heard sadness in Star's voice.

* * *

It was Friday and Star and Danny were walking down the hallway. Star however was worry about her friend.

"Seriously, Danny. Ever since you got that invitation, you're all about the "In" crowd." Star said not liking this new Danny at all.

"Come on, Star. That's ridiculous." Danny chuckle before seeing Kwan.

"Kwan! Looking good!" He said.

"Fentonmeister! Woo hoo!" Kwan shouted.

"Look Danny, I'm a princess and I know what it like to be with the "In" crowd. It not fun and can be really..." Star said before they heard Dash.

"Hey, Fenton! Come here!" He shouted making Danny rush over to him.

"Lonely." Star finish before following Danny.

Danny stop in front of Dash wondering what was going on as Star brought up the rear.

"If you're coming to my party, you have to look the part. This is what we're all wearing Saturday. Very high-end, very hip, very Dash. You do have one, right?" Dash said shown him the clothes that was for the party.

"Huh? Uh, yeah! Oh, sure. I-I have two. That's how hip and high-end I am. I brought the second for Star so we can have matching uniforms!" Danny said making Star stare at him.

"Well, Just wear yours. I might have had to invite you, but if you embarrass me, your sister's going to be doing her thesis on your bruises!" Dash told him before walking away.

Danny look at the magazine and became worry.

"Oh, man. This must cost a fortune! Where am I going to get the money by Saturday?" Danny asked.

"Danny why did you say that you have two?" Star asked shock.

"I don't know! I guess if I said I didn't have one, Dash would pound me into a pump." Danny said cursing his Fenton Luck.

Star felt bad or Danny and was just about to offer some of Mewni gold for him when Paulina call out to Danny.

"Hey, Danny! You wanna hear my new CD? It's really crunk!" She said.

"What's a crunk?" Star asked.

"I got no idea, but it must be good! I'll be right there!" Danny smile and rush over to Paulina.

Star frown and her hearts turn into broken hearts before walking to her next class.

* * *

Throughout the school day, Danny get to hang out with the cool kids and mostly ignore Star. Meanwhile, Maddie and Jack are working with a cooking gadget they made while Jazz reads a book. The gadget begins to bounce around and make growling noises making Jazz a bit worry.

"Mom, what are you making?" Jazz asked.

"Hot Dogs!" Maddie answer with a smile.

"We invented a way to cook them ten times faster than a microwave." Jack added before hearing a ding.

Maddie open the lid and the Fentons became shock to see them with faces and started growling and barking. The Laser Puppies heard them and started to grow and bark back while shooting their lasers at them. Lucky Maddie shut the lid before anything else could happen.

"Great. You've figured out how to put the "Frank" back in "Frankenstein." Jazz groan as Danny and Star walk in.

"Hey, Dad, can you spare me some cash? I-I need to buy some clothes for Saturday." Danny asked his father.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. You know, as inventors, your mother and I have plenty of money." Jack said.

"But as parents, we understand that you should understand the value of money. You want money, you gotta earn it." Maddie added.

"You mean, get a job?" Danny asked shock.

"That, or sell something. Like your old comic books or some other junk you don't need." Jack said trying to help his son out a bit.

"Uh, speaking of which," Maddie said pointing to the junk that was in the room, "that junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion needs to go in the shed, if there's room. That old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years."

Jack grab one of the boxes and said, "This is not junk! Every single item in this box is of vital importance to me."

Maddie gave a deadpan look before pulling a piece and show it to Jack.

"Do you even know what this is?" She asked him.

Jack look over the piece before he answer, "Not a clue. But I know it's important."

He then turn and handed the box to Danny.

"So it's off to the shed." He said.

Danny and Star both carry some of the boxes with Jack as they enter the shed and the light turn on. Jack look around the shed seeing that Maddie was right.

"You know, maybe I should get rid of this junk. Ah well, that's a job for another day." Jack said before leaving.

Star and Danny follow him before Danny pause at the door.

"Saturday's another day." He said before turning off the light and shut the door.

What none of them notices that the green gloo on the junk started to glow.

* * *

Saturday arrive and Danny's parents where out. Danny use that time to sell some of his dad junk and even got Star to help out. Star was started to feel that her best friend was coming back.

"It's a perfectly good vacuum motor, Mr. Lancer. Only used once! Ten bucks." Danny said knowing that last person to use it was his father.

"Looks to be in fine shape. This should fix my Hair Hornet very nicely." Mr. Lancer said and hand Danny the money.

"Hair Hornet? What that? It not a Hornet with hair or a Hair on a Hornet?" Star asked confuse.

Mr. Lancer look confuse on what Star was talking about before shaking his head and walk away. Star still look confuse as Danny counted the money he had.

"I'm still twenty bucks short of what I need for those sweats." Danny groan.

"You know we can still go to the Bounce Lounge. It doesn't have to be all night." Star told him.

"Star, please. I know it your favorite place to chill, but I'm sure unsure about dimension travel." Danny told her.

Star look sad and was about to say something else when Dash call Danny over.

"Hey, Fentina!" He said making Danny walk over to him.

Star hearts cheeks broke again as she watch her best friend became her not best friend.

"Jazz has given me so much extra schoolwork that my computer's overloaded. Got anything to make it work?" Dash asked him.

"Oh, sure do. This motherboard and this Portals XL operating system will make it work like it's brand new! Twenty bucks takes it all, and I'll even throw in this upgrade disk." Danny said handing Dash the items.

Dash had to admit, Danny knows had to make a deal.

"Done. See you tonight. And just because I can't believe I'm saying it, I will say it again. See you tonight." Dash said taking the items and threw the money over his shoulder.

"Twenty bucks! I'm in! Oh, jeez. I better get to the mall before the shops close. Star you think you can...Star what's wrong?" Danny cheer before noticing unhappy Star was.

"Oh nothing wrong! It not like my bestie being hanging out with the cool kids and ignoring me for the past week. Please enjoy your party." Star said before walking away leaving Danny confuse.

"Okay?" Danny said clueless before running off.

* * *

Star sat the table feeling really bump out. She was listening to Fist Bump on Danny's IPod, but she couldn't bring herself to sing the part she likes without Danny there to sing it with her. It like the song was telling them how much they working together to deal with ghosts and monsters and never give up end after winning the fight. She then notice Danny enter the room wearing the clothes that was for Dash's party. Star had to admit he look cute in it. Jazz had also enter the room and saw Danny.

"Well, is it the bomb? Is it fresh? Is it stoopid, with an "o-o?"" Danny asked holding up two fingers.

"Oh, it's stupid. I'll give you that." Jazz said making Star giggle a bit.

"Well, you'll change your tune when you see me at the party." Danny said before noticing that Jazz hasn't change.

"When are you changing?" Danny asked.

Star had to admit that was a good question. Dash invited Jazz so why hasn't she change yet.

"Not changing. Not going." Jazz answers.

"WHAT?!" Danny and Star shouted in shock.

"You're the only reason Dash invited me!" Danny remind her.

"Not caring." Jazz said.

"Jazz! That just mean! You just can't tell someone to invited someone else and not show up! That's...that's...that's wrong." Star said.

Jazz turn away knowing what Star said was true. It was mean and it was wrong. But she had her reasons for not going, she only told Dash she's come if her invited Danny just sw she can stay away from him. She did felt bad about doing this to her brother.

"Code red!" Jack voice call out.

"And..not staying." Jazz said before giving Danny a sorry look before leaving.

"Somebody's raided the junk shed while we were away." Jack shouted as he rush into the room and grab Danny.

"Danny, did you see anything?!" He asked his son.

"Uh, no, no! Not a thing, but we should compare notes, once I get home from the party. Bye!" Danny said and rush out of the room.

"Good plan, son! In the meantime, I'd better secure the lab. Cover me, boys. Serpentine!" Jack said before opening the refrigerator and letting the hot dogs warp around him.

"I'm going to head to my room." Star said before leaving the room as well.

* * *

Danny reach to Dash's place and took a breath to calm himself down.

"Okay, this is it. Don't screw it up. Look out, world, here comes Danny Fenton!" Danny said before ringing the doorbell.

Dash and and Danny was shock on what Dash was wearing. It look like the clothes he wears!

"Uh, Dash?" Danny asked.

"Oh, right, right. You're not really part of my posse, so you didn't get the email. You see, after buying that computer stuff, I didn't have enough money to buy the sweat suit, so I changed the dress code to loser chic!" Dash explain before showing Danny that the dress code really did change.

While he said some people dress in his and Star's clothes, he was really shocked to see some of them dress in Sam's and Tucker's clothes as well.

Back at Fenton Workers. Star lay on her bed very unhappy. She look over to the picture that had her and Danny. She reach over and grab her wand before looking at it.

"Danny's having all the fun he wants. Me? I'm stuck here, alone, with no best friend." Star said.

She got up and thought about talking to her mom, but decide against it. She then thought on the things she and Danny did since they met. Fight ghosts and monsters, eat out at the Nasty Burger, fight ghosts and monsters, had Pony Head and Danny meet, didn't I mention fight ghosts and monsters? Then Star stood up with a new realized look on her face.

"If Danny can hang out with the cool kids then so can I!" Star said before rushing over to her closet.

Back at Dash's Party, Danny walk around trying to talk to some of the people there.

"Hi, I'm Danny. Do you guys-"

Sadly the people walk away leaving Danny to frown. He notices a girl walk past him and ignore him.

"Hey, aren't you in my fifth period?" He asked.

Danny sigh and walk up stairs and look over the party.

"What am I doing? These people aren't my friends, even if they all look like them. Man, I wish Star were here. It's lonely being popular. Maybe this is what she was trying to tell me." Danny said before he notices his ghost sense go off.

"What?" Danny asked shock before seeing a glow coming from Dash's room.

While Danny went to figure out what made his ghost sense appear. A knock was heard on Dash's front door. Confuse, he answer and was completely shock on who he saw.

"Star?!" He asked.

Sure enough it was Star, but she was dress in her princess dress, she even had some makeup on and trying very hard not to rub her face.

"Dash? Why are you dress like Danny?" Star asked confuse.

"Why are you dress like a princess?" Dash asked back.

"Well, funny thing really. I thought if Danny can hang out with all of you, then why not me too? And to answer your question, I'm dress like a princess because I am a princess." Star explain.

"You, a princess?" Paulina laugh.

"Oh trust me Paulina, Danny knows I'm a princess but he treats me like a friend. Something you don't understand because you don't have any friends." Star told her.

"Hold on, Fenton knows?" Dash asked having a hard time believing it.

"Yes, now where is he? I sure he'll be happy to see me." Star asked.

Little did Star know, Danny had enter Dash's room and was shock to see Technus on Dash's computer before everything that he sold to people fly into the room and form and body for Technus.

"I am Technus, master of all things mechanical! And once I complete my construction, you will all succumb to my awesome pow-" Technus started to say before his face started glitching out.

"Ow! Ooh! Pow-pow! What is wrong with me?" He asked grabbing his head.

Danny saw what happen and notices the disk on Dash's bed.

"The upgrade! Dash still hasn't upgraded the software!" Danny whisper before he thought about what would happen if Technus got it.

"Oh, no! You're not getting that upgrade disk and making yourself more powerful!" Danny said before turning ghost unknowing making Star's wand react.

"What? Another great idea! The heck with tutoring! You should be a teacher!" Technus said.

Danny flew to the disk and grab it as Technus made toasters appear from his shoulders and shot ecto-blasts on Danny, knocking him into Dash's closet.

"Ghost toast? Jeez, how many letter jackets does one guy need? And these-" Danny asked before pick up a teddy bear.

"I don't even want to know. Through Star is going to have a field day when she finds out about this." Danny said before rushing into the fight.

Danny slams into Technus who just pickup the desk and the crush Dash's bed. Technus knock Danny off and smile.

"You are a formidable opponent, but a little wet behind the ears. Perhaps you could use a little drying off?" Technus asked before a claw shot out and pull Danny into a dryer.

After spinning for a bit, it shot Danny out smashing Dash's dresser. Technus pickup the disk again but Danny slams into him, sending him crashing into Dash's television and stereo. Technus held his head for a bit and notices disk in his CD drive. He smirk as the upgrade uploaded and make him stronger. Danny waste no time in slamming into him and phase him outside. Just before Dash and Star enter the room.

"Fenton... YOU'RE A DEADMAN!" Dash shouted.

Star notices something glowing outside and quickly lift her dress and ran outside. Danny was fighting Technus but thanks to the upgrade, he was having a harder time. Technus knock Danny to the ground and stood over him.

"I am Technus, master of technology and destroyer of worlds! Behold my awesome electronic fury! Who's your daddy?" He asked.

_**"Rainbow Fist Punch!"**_

Technus was then hit by a rainbow fist as Star ran up to Danny. Danny stood up happy to see Star.

"Thanks for the help Star! It was getting a little tough for me." Danny said.

"I didn't save you. I wanted to stop the ghost from doing more damage." Star said upset.

"What, but Star!" Danny try to say but Star didn't even turn to him.

Danny sigh, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry I chose hanging with the popular kids over you. It was stupid and shallow and I'll never do it again!" Danny said.

Star smile and sang, "Together we can show the world what we can do..."

Danny smile and sang, "You are next to me and I'm next to you."

"Pushing on through until the battle's won." They sang together before turning back to Technus.

"So what do I need to know?" Star asked.

"Appear that Technus, the ghost that appear out of the portal in my parents lab. Turns out all the machines on him is Dad's junk. If we can get him out of the machines..." Danny explain.

"Then they were be powerless!" Star said getting the idea.

"Yeah, but the question is how?" Danny asked.

"Maybe I can come with a spell that will stun him? I also brought the Fenton Thermos." Star asked before handing Danny the said item.

"Thanks and give it a try. I'll kept him busy!" Danny smile.

Danny flew at Technus and Star held up her wand thinking of a spell she can use.

"Get back, you hunk of my dad's junk!" Danny said.

"Could mere junk do this?" Technus asked before pulling out a remote.

Technus presses a button and Danny is turn into a cowboy. The button is pressed again, and he changes into a female model. The button is pressed once more, and he changes into Spock from Star Trek.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Danny shouted and push a button to change himself back to normal before Technus knocks him away.

"Star, any time!" Danny told her.

"Almost..." Star said, closing her eyes not notices her wand glowing.

Danny turn to see Technus coming closer and stood by Star's side.

"Star..." Danny said.

Star kept her eyes close as her hearts cheeks glow with the wand.

"STAR!" Danny shouted.

Star eyes snap open and where glowing white. She aim the wand at Technus and shouted, _**"GHOST MAGIC STUN!"**_

A powerful beam shot out of the wand and hit Technus. Technus try to move, but he couldn't. He try using some of his weapons, but they wouldn't active. Star eyes stop glowing along with the wand and she look shock on what she did.

"Whoa." She said.

"Yeah, whoa." Danny agree looking at her.

They snap out of it and Danny pull out the Thermos and started to suck Technus out of the junk.

"Noooooo!" He shouted as he was suck in the thermos.

Danny cup it and turn to Star and hug her. Star smile and hug back. What none of them knew is that the A-Listers were watching the whole fight and saw what Star just did.

* * *

The weekend pass without any more trouble. Star had to explain who she was and why she was on Earth. Many were a shock to hear that Star was a magical princess and she been living with Danny. Danny told people he never mention Star being a princess because they never asked. Right now Danny and Star walk down the hallway talking like before.

"So, what's the damage from this weekend? Did you get in trouble for taking your parents stuff?" Star asked during to being bomb with questions about being a princess over the weekend.

"Not really. I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out. My dad's checking every piece for government surveillance devices." Danny explain.

"Sounds like you got off pretty easily." Star said smiling, wishing it would happen to her.

"Well, I do have to return those stupid sweats so I can refund everybody's money. And I still feel terrible about the way I treated you Star. Of all people, I should know how it feels to be invisible." Danny said.

"Ahh! Hugs!" Star said hugging him.

"So would you say you've learned a lesson from all this?" She asked.

They both heard Dash open his locker and saw Teddy Bears fall out. Dash gasp in shock when he saw it was _his _Teddy Bears.

"Fenton!" He shouted.

"Yep. That one person's trash, is another person's revenge." Danny said as he and Star laugh.


	4. What you Want

This is a rewrite of What you Want. And I truly mean that. I know this was around Tucker getting ghost powers and neary let his jealousy over take him. But since there is no Tucker and Sam in the rewrite of the first season, (I'll have them show up in the second season) I need someone else to take his place. And after thinking about it, I have decided that it will be Paulnia that takes Tucker place. Why? Simple, Paulina is jealous that Star is a real princess with real magic. She make a wish that she too had magic and it over take her. Also after this I'm going back to SVTFOE episode. So ready to get started?

* * *

_"A lot has changed since I came to Earth. I got to see new places, new people and even got a new Best Friend!" _Star wrote in her journal smiling happily.

_"Danny Fenton was odd boy from the first time I meet him. But he was really nice. He show me around the school I been going to, showing me new food that was corn, and even says we are a Team! Yeah things are great! But something happen earlier this week that was even strange then me. It all started when Danny took me a new area that his town was holding." _Star wrote as she thought back a few days ago.

Star watch Danny look through some comic books trying to find something Star would like. Star on the other hand couldn't what to read new books about people that ain't real. It didn't take Danny long before he found one that appear to match Star likes.

"Here Star, this tell a story of a princess from other planet and living with the humans as one of them. I thought it sound like you. Minus the from another planet part, since you from another dimension and um..." Danny said, blushing at his words.

Star just giggle and took the comic.

"Thanks Danny! I can't wait to read it!" Star said and hug him.

Danny smile and pay for the comic and Star eyes were glue to it making Danny laugh. He had to help Star walk through the rest of the area so she won't bump into other stands or people. Star did look up to see a stand giving out what appear to be old genie bottle.

"A genie in a bottle? I don't think so. Beside they are nothing but fairy tales." Star said getting Danny to look at her.

"This coming from "a magical princess from another dimension" who a real life fairy tale." Danny said minic Star on what she said when they first meet.

Star look susripse and blush a bit at Danny's action.

"Trust me Danny, We got a lot of fairy tales on Mewni that are just that. A fairy tale." Star explain.

"Yeah sure you do." Danny said not believing her.

The two teens walk away and started to check out the other stands.

_"Yeah, me and Danny are great friends. I still feel bad that his other friends move through. I guess I might will get to where it got weird, even for me." _Star wrote.

A young mom and her toddler daughter, who has a balloon tied around her wrist, walk past them in the opposite direction. The daughter spots a lady at a snack stand giving someone cotton candy.

"Please, Mommy! Please, Mommy, can I have some cotton candy, please, please, please, please?" The daughter beg.

"I think you've had enough sugar today." The mother said and kept walking.

"I want it! I want it! I want it!" The daughter cried.

What no one notices is that the balloon string got caught on the genie bottle and knock it off the tale and broke it. Turns out there was a real genie and she heard the girl wish.

"And your heart's desire is my command." She said before using her magic on the Cotton Candy machine.

Danny gasp as his ghost sense appear and Star started to pull out her wand, knowing what that means. They turn and saw the genie ghost make the cotton candy machine overload and shot out a wave of cotton candy. There was cried of the young girl who wanted cotton candy and a dentist at his "Dental Work" booth sees the sugary mess and smiles.

_"Oh and there one more thing I need to tell you about Danny, but don't tell anyone." _Star quickly added.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny said seeing no one was watching.

_"Danny has ghost powers." _ Star wrote.

The two teens quickly ran up to the ghost genie and stood ready to stop her.

"I am Desiree. What is your wish?" She said.

"Wait wish?" Star asked confuse.

"None of your business, Candy Pants." Danny said ready to fight.

"Rude!" Star told him.

"Surely there must be something..." Desiree asked and started to reach for Danny chest.

"Hey, get away!" Danny shouted and back away.

What he didn't notices is that his hand started to glow and he ends up firing a ecto blast on Desiree, shocking both him and Star.

"What the heck? What's going on? Is this...a new ghost power?" Danny asked confuse as he look at his hand.

"Did you just blast energy out of your hand like I blast magic out of my wand?" Star asked him.

"I guess." Danny answer unsure.

Star smile and Danny could see stars in her eyes before she cheer with glee.

"Blast Buddies!" She said.

Danny shook his head and look around. Desiree wasn't in sight and there was cotton candy everywhere.

"Maybe we should help clean this up. Star you got a spell that will...Star?" Danny said before noticing Star wasn't by him.

He turn and saw Star was eating the cotton candy and look like she was in candy heaven.

"Star!" Danny groan as he facepalm himself.

What none notices is that there were a pair of eyes looking at Star and was full with jealousy.

* * *

_"Yeah that not the weird part. Through that Cotton Candy was really good! I can still taste it...__Focus Star! I guess you can said it all started at a football game. I almost booby trap the field when Danny explain to me what the game really was." _Star wrote.

Star sat on the bleachers. looking for Danny. She was a little uncombable with so many people around her asking her questions about being a princess. Some of the question where just plain weird and she could have sworn someone asked her to marry them.

_"Yeah sometimes I wish I never told anyone that I'm a princess." _Star added.

"And now, everybody, here they are, your very own Casper High Ravens!" Star heard and notices that raven mascot jumping around before getting ran over by the football players.

Star gasp as the mask fell off and shown Danny was wearing it. She quickly ran from the bleachers and towards Danny, making some people look at him with jealousy in their eyes.

"Danny are you alright?" Star asked worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. This was a stupid idea." Danny said as Star help him up.

The referee blew his whistle and the game started. The opposing team kicks off, and Dash catches the ball, but is immediately tackled by the entire other team. Dash was just about to receive the snap from a teammate but as soon as he said, "Hike!" he was tackle again. The opposite team threw the ball through the air and Dash intercepts the pass and starts running in the opposite direction, but is tackled yet again.

Everyone on the bleachers look bore as the Casper Ravens appear to be losing the game once again. Danny and Star both sat on the grass with bore look on their faces. Star's heart cheeks even turn into a hourglass.

"Okay how does that work?" Danny asked her.

"Huh? Oh my marks? They change base on how I feel." Star explain.

Danny nodded and they started to talk about what they wanted to do over the weekend.

"Man, I wish I could turn into the kind of monster who could crush these guys single-handed." Dash said tiring of losing and being tackle every single time.

What he didn't notices is that Desiree was close by and heard his wish. She also set off Danny's ghost sense. Surprising the two teens.

"Huh?" Danny asked confuse as Star once again pull out her wand.

They both look at the field and saw Dash turn into a green ghost like monster. The new monster ghost Dash easily made touchdown. Star waste no time in running up to Dash with a spell ready.

_**"Ghost Magic Stun!" **_

Star fire her new spell and Dash stop moving. Danny flew up to Dash invisible and started to reach for the ghost.

"Whoa! Ghost energy's pretty strong. But hopefully, ripe for the picking." He said before pull out a ghost that look just like Dash.

Star quickly ran off the field and saw Danny caught the ghost in the Fenton Thermos. With a nod, Danny grab Star and the two flew back to Fenton Works.

"Hey Star, who did you get to replace me for the Raven Mascot?" Danny asked.

"Oh, some kid name Mikey. He wouldn't stop asking me to marry him." Star said.

* * *

_"Yeah, I'm not ready to marry yet. I'm 14 for crying out loud! Luckily, we got the ghost back to the Ghost Zone and notices something new in the lab." _Star wrote.

Danny starts to fly off, but accidentally flies through something he didn't notices before, which separates his ghost and human halves, shocking Star. Human Danny land on the ground as Ghost Danny floated in shock. The two halves stare at each other before Ghost Danny flew down to Human Danny and united into one. Star once again help Danny up confuse and worry if her friends was alright. Before danny could tell her he was fine, they heard sneeze and then a voice.

"Who's that? Somebody out there?"

Danny and Star turn to see Danny parents walk out of tent they had set up and look be sick.

"Am I interrupting something, that I hope I'm not?" Danny asked both worry and wondering if his parents were alright.

"Your father and I are purifying ourselves of negative ghost energy." Maddie sniffs.

"We're trying to richly expel any viral ghosts in our systems with the Fenton Ghost Catcher." Jack added after he sneeze.

Danny and Star turn back to the invitation that Danny just flew through ask Jack explain what it does.

"It's like an Indian dream catcher, except it expunges ghosts and not dreams, you see." he said.

Danny and Star look at each other wondering if this was another invitation the should use and avoid at the same time.

"You might just have a cold, you know. It doesn't have to be a _ghost_ cold." Danny try to joke making Star shake her head.

Danny parents just gave a blank stare before leaving the lab, with Jack mumbling how he use to be naive. Once they were gone, Danny walk over to the Ghost Catcher and place his hand through it. He and Star watch as Danny's hand spit into two with his ghost hand hovering over his normal hand.

"Whoa! This one actually works - a little too well. I'm filing this under "Must Avoid." Danny said pulling his hand back.

"Yeah, it might be strange having two of you around." Star agree.

* * *

_"I won't lie, Danny's parents scare me sometimes. But I know they mean well. But for the first time in my life, I was going to movies and I couldn't wait to see how Earth scare people with fake monsters!" _Star wrote beaming happily.

Danny and Star stood in a line to get tickets to see Dead Teacher IV. Star was bouncing up and down and couldn't wait to see it.

"This is going to be so awesome! I can't wait!" Star cheer.

"Calm down Star. Tell you what, after this, I get the first three movies and we can watch them together!" Danny told her.

Star jump in the air cheer making Danny chuckle. Star's happiness was really rubbing off on him. Just a few minutes go he thought Tucker and Sam was going to met up with him, but remember that they move away. While they were waiting in line, two girls were admiring a Sayonara Pussycat movie standee.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait for the Sayonara Pussycat movie. I want to see it so bad!" The first girl cheer.

"Oh my gosh, I know. Isn't she so cute?" The Second girl agree and the two walk off.

Paulina step to the standee and sigh.

"Sayonara Pussycat is so cute! Why can't I be that popular?" She asked, thinking this will put Star in her place.

Desiree appear again and granted Paulina wish. Some of the people were getting food for their movies when they heard someone speak up.

"Hey, everybody! What do you think of me?"

Everyone turn and shock to see Paulina as small anime version of herself.

"We love you! We love you! We love you, Paulina!" They said as a spell suddenly took over them.

Danny and Star both stood in line to get their food when the notices the crowd and...

"Paulnia?" They asked in shock.

"Geez what is with everyone getting some odd things. This is the third weird thing I seen this week." Star asked.

"I know what you mean." Danny agree before hiding and going ghost.

Danny and Star was able to get Paulina away from the crowd and into a empty room. Star once again use her Ghost Magic Stun spell as Danny use his new Ecto Blast to remove the ghost inside of Paulina. They were shock to see a ghost like version of Sayonara Pussycat.

Danny waste no time in sucking it in the Fenton Thermos as Star groan.

"Okay, I'm so skipping that movie." Star said.

"Uh...Wh-where am I? And why do I feel that I'm special and adorable?" Paulina asked before seeing Star in the room with her talking to the boy she was sometime seen with.

"YOU!" She said sacring both of them.

"I just about had it with you! You think you can just waz in here and claim to be princess and everyone follows you?!" Paulnia shouted at Star.

"I don't want anyone following me." Star said, but Paulnia wasn't listening.

"And you been showing off your magic like you own the school and town! I done with you! Sometimes I wish I had magic so I can put you in your place!" Paulina shouted and storm out of the room.

Danny and Star look at each other confuse on what just happen. Paulina storm out of the movie theater and didn't notices Desiree following her.

"Your heart's desire is my command." She said and grant her wish once again.

Paulina cough as green mist surround her. She wave her hand and notices it started glowing.

"What?" She said before moving her arm away and shoot magic at a tree that turn into crystal with some jewels hang off them.

Paulnia look shock before she smile.

* * *

_"So I watch Dead Treacher IV and wasn't really that scary. But like Danny promise he got the other three movies and it made more sense. Mom can never know about this!" _Star wrote.

Danny and Star was at school and Star waited for Danny so they can head to class together. She heard a sniff and saw Danny rub his nose.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"I maybe catching my parents cold. Don't worry if it gets bad I go see the nurse." Danny told her.

Star nodded and soon the Casper High front doors open and Paulina walk in dress much like a princess. Everyone stare in shock as Paulina walk through the hallway before having her hands glow and made some necklaces for some of the female A-Listers.

"It a gift from Princess Paulina." She told them.

"Princess Paulina?!" Danny and Star asked confuse.

Paulina then went out to some of the nerds and glare at them. They became scare and bow to her. Paulina smile and walk past them.

"Okay, anyone else confuse on what going on here?" Danny asked.

Paulnia walk up to Danny and Star and glare at Star who rise a eyebrow.

"Yes?" Star asked.

"Because you are princess yourself I don't expect you to bow, but now everyone will know I'm the better princess on earth." Paulina said.

"Uh, Paulnia, where did you get that dress anyways?" Danny asked.

Paulnia look over to Danny and groan.

"It Princess Paulina! But I'll let it slide this time. I made it myself. Not bad right?" She said.

Star look over the dress and shrug.

"It alright. My mom made me go through thousands of dresses before she made up her mind." Star answer.

"What?!" Paulnia asked shock.

"Um, Princess Paulina?" A-Lister boy said walk up and bow to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I forget my lunch money and none of the greeks would hand it over theirs." He said.

Paulina smile and rise her hand. She shot a beam of magic out and it grab one of the nerds and brought him over. Star was quick to realize what Paulnia just use.

"Is that Magic?" She asked shock.

"Yep and I can use it better then you can." Paulina answer before glaring at the nerd she had.

"Listen here, I Princess Paulina command you hand over your lunch money or you will face punishment for your crimes." She told the nerd.

The nerd shook in fear and took out his wallet, He gave his lunch money to the A-Lister and Paulina let him go. The Nerd hightail out of there as Star grew angry.

"That's just rude." She said making Paulina turn to her.

"A princess doesn't demand things from others! She listens to them and make them happy the best way they can." Star said recalling on of the many lessons her parents try to teach her.

"Oh, but I did. I made my people very happy." She said.

"You mean the A-Listers?" Danny asked not liking this one bit.

Paulina look at Danny and snap her fingers. Dash and Kwan quickly grab danny and threw him into the nearest trash can. Star gasp and run to help him out. Paulina smile and use her magic to knock Star into the trash can with Danny and place the lid on them. Soon she and the rest of the A-Listers walk towards their class as some of the nerds help Danny and Star.

"We don't like the new Princess. Star is our Princess!" One of the new nerds said and the rest cheer.

"I'm nobody's princess! But there something strange going on here." Star said.

"Yeah, how can Paulina have magic? There no magic on earth." Danny agree.

"If you wish, we can look for some clues." Another nerd said and bow to Star.

"One, don't bow to me and two, yes see what you can find out. But please be careful, this something different about her magic." Star said.

* * *

_"I had really no idea how Paulina got magic but something was not right. Turns out some of the people who side with me stood up to Paulina and I did have to save them a few times. Danny even help out and everyone started to treat him like a prince. You know, I bet he could make great prince and maybe a king one day. But this is earth, not Mewni." _Star wrote.

The school was split between the A-Listers and the Freaks and Geeks. Paulina had try to prove she was the better princess, but none of the Freaks and Geeks brought it. Star sat at the table with Danny as they try to figure out how Paulnia got her magic.

"Excuse me, Princes Star, I mean Star?"

Star turn and saw Mikey, the kid that won't stop asking her to marry him.

"Yes Mikey?" Star asked.

"I manger to overhear something about Paulina." he said getting Danny and Star to look at him.

"Well what are you wait for? Tell us!" Danny said.

"Well it just that, Paulina was upset with Star and when she said she wishes she had magic she got them. I don't know if it means anything, but I thought I let you know." Mikey explain.

"What wish?" Star asked.

"Desiree! She must be behind this!" Danny said placing it together.

"You're right but how are we going to find her?" Star asked.

"By going back to where we first fought her." Danny said.

Star nodded and gave Mikey a hug.

"Thanks Mikey!" She said and run out of the school.

"Does that means..."Mikey started to asked before Danny peek out.

"No she doesn't want to marry you!" He shouted before following Star.

* * *

_"Turns out there was more to Desiree than we thought. __Desiree was a harem girl who had been promised her heart's desire: her own kingdom, only to be banished by the sultan's jealous wife. She died of a broken heart. And old age. After that, her spirit roamed, granting people's deepest desires, but at a great personal cost. Kind of feel bad for her." _Star wrote feeling a bit sad.

Danny and Star stood near a fountain in a park, Danny was holding a Fenton Thermos.

"If you're trying to snag a wishing ghost, what better place than a wishing well?" Danny said at that iony as he sniffs.

He flip a coin in the fountain but nothing happen. Star flip a coin as well but nothing happen still.

"Dang it." Danny said before he sneeze.

"Bless you." Star said knowing Danny was getting sick.

Just as the two teens walk away, a well dress man walk past them and stop the fountain.

"I wish I had a million bucks." He said and flip the coin in the fountain.

"So it is desired, so shall it be."

Danny and Star both heard the voice and turn around to see the man surrounded by green mist.

"Oh no you don't! Danny said and went ghost and Star pull out her wand to see it glow once again.

_"That's oddest thing, everytime Danny goes ghost my wand glows a little. I can't figure it out." _Star wrote confuse.

Danny quickly grab the man and put him somewhere safe. Instead of thanking him, he ran off screaming.

"You're welcome." Star call out before they turn turn to Desiree.

"Young intruders, you dare to interfere with my spellbinding?!" She asked upset.

"Listen, Desiree, I want you to take away Paulina's magic, pronto." Danny said.

"Yeah, she shouldn't even have it!" Star added.

"I cannot. By noon tomorrow, your friend's fate will be sealed. Her jealousy will transform her forever into the most powerful magic girl in the world!" Desiree laugh evilly.

"Paulina? She's not that jealous. Is she?" Danny asked confuse.

"And she not our friend!" Star added.

"More than you know. Tomorrow her jealousy and frustration will cement into rage and rebellion. She will be complete." Desiree laugh and started to fly away.

"You change her back!" Danny said and grab Desiree's ghost tail.

"You dare lay a hand on me?! No man may lay a hand on me unless I wish it!" Desiree shouted.

"Yeah? How 'bout a..._**Rainbow Fist Punch!**_" Star shouted.

Danny quickly kept Desiree in the attack path and try to follow up his own punch afterwords, but Desiree's flies out of the way. She changes her left hand into a lasso and throws it around Danny's waist, catching him. Danny screams as she swings him up into the air and throws him back into Star who was readying another spell to free her friend. Desiree lets go of Danny and then zooms down towards them.

"Get back!" Danny shouted as he fired his Ecto Blast along side Star's magic from her wand.

The combine attack was enough to knock Desiree to the ground. She then smiles evilly and reaches a giant hand out, extending it and pinning Danny to the ground underneath it and knock Star away. Star shook her head and notices the Fenton Thermos on the ground that Danny must have drop during the fight.

"Aah! Can't break free! Can't go intangible and escape!" Danny struggle.

"You can't do anything unless I wish it!" Desiree laughed.

"Or I do!" They heard.

They both turn to see Star hold then Fenton Thermos with the lid off.

"I wish you would disappear inside this thermos!" Star said.

"What? Nooo! I must obey. You will pay for this! Paaaaaay!" Desiree shouted as she was sunk in the thermos.

"Nice work Star, If I weren't a "C" student, I would've thought of that five days ago." Danny smile.

"Well, if it make you feel better, I'm more of a "F" Student, but right now we got recuse Paulina." Star said.

Danny nods and grab Star before flying back to the school.

* * *

_"I can not believe I said that! Still I don't want something bad happen to someone. If mom finds out then I'm going to be send to __St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" _Star wrote scare.

Danny and Star spend most of the day looking for Paulina before find her in the teacher room forcing the teachers to work as her slaves.

"Paulina, what are you doing?!" Star asked shock.

"They try to rebel against me so I hard to put them in their place." She said.

"Paulina listen, you're in real danger." Danny try to explain.

"_Princess _Paulina!" Paulina shouted as her skin turn green, her eyes turn red, her fingernails grow longer.

The teachers ran and Danny and Star stood in surprise.

"I had it with you Princess Star Butterfly! Ever since you shown up everyone been talking about you! And once you told everyone you were a princess, it been Star this and Star that. And you..." Paulina said before turning to Danny.

"You knew she was a princess and didn't tell us?! And you been hanging out with her?! You don't hang out with ones that are better than you Fenton!" She shouted.

Danny quickly goes ghost and pulls Star away from Paulina trying to scratch them with her nails. They fly out of the room and towards the science classroom.

"She's getting more malevolent. More ghost-like." Danny said worry.

Paulina enter the classroom and growl at them. Star try to talk to Paulina while pulling her wand out.

"Paulina please! You have to listen to us. There isn't much time!" She said, keeping her wand pointed at the ground.

"You got that right. Your time is up." Paulina said and fire a magic blast.

Danny was quicker and fire a ecto blast that cancelled the magic shot. Star aim her wand at Paulina and fire her spell.

_**"**_**_Narwhal Blast!"_**

Paulina dodge the attack and rise her hand.

**"Magic Jewel Shards Attack!"**

Star duck as jewel shards flew over her. She stood back up but then heard...

"Hey! Watch your aiming!"

Star turn around and saw Danny up on the wall, his arms and legs in different positions as he try to dodge the shards. He phase himself though and notices something about Paulina.

"Wait, she becoming more ghost like. I wonder if..." Danny said to himself before grabbing Star.

"Just follow my lead." He told her.

"Catch us if can, Princess _Pain_lina!" Danny said before phasing himself and Star through the floor.

"It's Paulina! Princess Paulina!" Paulina shouted and phase through after them.

Turn out the were just above the Boys Locker room which Star gasp and cover her eyes.

"Danny!" She said.

"All part of the plan." Danny and and quickly hidden himself and her.

Paulina hadd appear in the room and was abit shock to see where she was.

"The Boys Locker room?! I did always wonder what it was like in here." Paulina said looking around.

Star jump out of a locker and threw a pair of briefs over Paulina head that cover her eyes.

"EW, EW, EW!" Star said and ran to the sink to wash her hands.

While Paulina try to remove the underwear, Danny phase out another locker and tackle her. Danny move her into the gym before slam ducking her through a hoop. Star ran in the gym, looking worry.

"Danny, whatever your plan is, you better step it up! We got five minutes left!" She told him.

Paulina rip the briefs off her head and growl at the two. Danny grab Star and blew a raspberry at Paulina before flew out of the school. Danny flew as fast as he can back to his house. Star still had no idea what Danny's plan was and before she could asked, Paulina ram them and phase them into the Lab. Danny saw the Ghost Catcher was still there and knew he had to be quick.

"No! Don't throw us into the Ghost Zone. Please!" Danny fake beg.

Star notices the Ghost Catcher finally got Danny's plan.

"Please don't! You don't know how alone and scare it is." Star fake beg as well.

"I wasn't going to, but after hearing that, that is a _great_ idea!" Paulina said.

Paulina grab them both in each hand and started to walk over to the Ghost Portal, not noticing the Ghost Catcher behind her.

"I'm only gonna have one shot at this." Danny whisper as he held up his hand.

Before he could fire, he sneeze.

"Bless you." Star said as Paulina let's both of them go.

"Ew! Cover your mouth when you sneeze!" Paulina said.

Danny recover quickly and fire his ecto blast that knock Paulina through the Ghost Catcher. Paulina and the ghost of Princess Paulina separate, with Paulina falling to the floor. The Ghost of of Princess Paulina reach down to her human self but Danny quickly catch it in the Fenton Thermos.

"Finally, the weirdness is over." Star said.

"Maybe, but we got our weirdness right here." Danny said pointing at Star.

Star smile and the two teen pick up the sleeping Paulina to take her home. They had no idea that Danny's parents were in the lab and because they were still sick, they could barely heard anything.

* * *

_"And that was the weirdest day I ever had. Danny told there a saying on Earth for what happen, __"Be careful what you wish for." To that, I'd like to add a big, fat "Duh!" As for what happen at school, the teachers remove all trace of Paulina being a princess and gave her a three month detention which she blame on me for. As for Danny, well he was right, he did catch his parents cold." _Star finish writing and close her journal.

"Star the soup ready! I need you take it to Danny!" Jazz call out.

"Be right there!" Star said and put her Journal in her's Secret Closet.

Star walk up to her door and open to see Jazz with a bowl of soup.

"Make sure he eat it." Jazz said.

"Sure, how Mr. and Mrs. Fenton doing?" Star asked.

"Mom and Dad are mostly feeling better. They still think it was ghost that did this to them and Danny." Jazz said.

Star shook her head and headed for Danny's room. Once she reach there she knock and slowly open the door.

"Danny? I got some soup for you." Star said.

"Come in." Danny told her.

Star enter Danny's bed room and pull up a chair and sat next to his bed.

"Star can't you use your magic to make me feel better?" Danny asked.

"Sorry Danny, but I can't solve every problem with magic." Star said smiling and fed him the soup.

"Thanks Princess Star Butterfly." Danny said.

"You're welcome Prince Daniel Fenton." Star smile.


	5. Mewberty

And we are back to SVTFOE Chapter! I got plan for next few chapters. I'm going to switch between the two shows. It going like this, after this one it back to Danny Phantom, then back to Star Vs the Forces of Evil, then once again back to Danny Phantom. I still plan on making some of my own made up chapters, But that might happen later. And one last thing, I never read the real life Book of Spells. I don't think they sell them where I live. And now the rewrite of Mewberty!

* * *

The bell rang at Casper High and every student was leaving their classes. Star stood looking at a boy that was sitting under a tree and was singing a Song he made up.

"Mom, don't tell me what to do. I don't have to listen to you. I don't have to follow your rules. I'm gonna live in my car at the school, hey, hey!"

"Star! Time to go." Danny call out.

Star didn't move and Danny walk over to see if she was alright, then notices something on her forehead.

"You got some paint or something. Right here." He said pointing to it.

Star snap out her thoughts and reach up and remove what was on her forehead. Her eyes widen when she saw it was a heart.

"Danny, this is not paint." She said getting worry.

"Well, looks like you got another heart." Danny joke but Star grew more worry.

"Quiet, Danny. This is serious! I think I'm going through... _mewberty_." Star said as numerous purple hearts appear on her face.

"Weeellll, oookaaay. Uh, mewberty. That's nothing to be afraid of. We have a similar thing here on Earth." Danny said not worry at all.

"Don't confuse this with your Earth things, Danny! I'm from Mewni! This is gonna get really weird. You gotta keep me away from boys! Wait a second..." Star try to tell Danny.

"Danny's a booooy.." She said as hearts appear in her eyes.

"When you say things are going to get weird, do you mean typical-Star weird or, like, destroy-the-school weird?" Danny asked, needed to know how bad it going to get.

"Destroy-the-school." Star said plainly.

Danny eyes widen in shock. That was very bad. If her parents find out she destroy the school, they'll send her to a new school that she doesn't like.

"That's what I was worried about. Let's get you home." Danny said and left the classroom.

Star follow behind using her hair to cover her face.

"Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no. Okay, here comes a boy. You got this. You got this. Avert your eyes. Avert your eyes." Star told herself but she kept seeing boys everywhere making more hearts appear on her face.

"Danny, I don't think this is such a good ideaaahhh..." Star started to said before seeing Mikey drinking from water fountain.

Danny notices that Star stop following him and was heading towards Mikey. He quickly rush over, not wanted Mikey to ask Star's hand in marriage again.

"Whoa! Okay, let's go." Danny said grabbing her arm.

Then Star's hand shoots purple web, which sticks to a locker door. The action case both Star and Danny to scream. Danny let's go of Star's arm and sees his hand was now purple.

"...I'm stuck." Star said trying to get free.

"Uh, let me help." Danny said thinking about phasing her through the web.

"No!" Star said and got inside the locker.

"Your little boy hands are part of the problem!" She said shutting the locker.

Danny rise an eyebrow at Star's action and started to wipe his hand off on his shirt.

"Isn't there some way I can help? Maybe there's something in your book of spells that can stop this." Danny asked.

A few days ago, Danny found a huge book sticking out from under Star's bed. Star explain it was the Book of Spells, a book that was past down from Queen to Queen just like her wand. The book was fill with spells from the past queens as means to teach the future queens.

"Maybe?" Star said in the locker.

"I'll go home and get it." Danny said getting ready to find someplace to hid to go ghost.

"It's not at home! I gave it to Jazz." Star said.

"JAZZ?! Why?!" Danny asked shock.

"She doesn't believe I can use magic so I gave it to her to hold on to show I can show her after school." Star explain.

"You gave the book to Jazz? JAZZ?! The one person in my family who doesn't like the way she living because of our parents. My mom I can understand. Dad, questionable but I know he can't doing anything with it. But Jazz of all people?" Danny demand.

Star was quite and Danny knew this wasn't the time.

"Sorry Star, I just can't believe you gave her the book. I go find her." Danny said and walk quickly to find his sister.

Danny quickly start look for his sister and almost ran into Dash.

"Well look it here. Little Fenton alone with his little princess to back him up." Dash smirk.

"I really don't have time for this Dash. Have you seen Jazz anywhere?" Danny said before he asked.

"She was heading outside with some book. But let's give you your dairy treatment." Dash said punching his hand.

"Um...Look! A nerd with lunch money!" Danny said trying to distract him.

"I'm not going to fall for that." Dash said stepping up to him.

"You're right. It just a brick wall." Danny sign.

"A brick wall?! Where?!" Dash asked happily.

"And Star says she's a "F" Student." Danny whisper as he got away from Dash.

* * *

Back with Star, she took off another purple heart and slip it through the vent that landed on the pile outside of it. Star remove the last one and sign.

"That's better. I wonder what taking Danny? He should've found the book right now. You know now I think about it, he is kind of cute. Going out of his way to help me. I can just picture him running back here with my book in his arms with his sweat dripping down his..." Star started to say before slapping herself.

"Get a hold of yourself Butterfly! He's your friend, not a hunk! Well he is kind of a hunk." Star try to stop herself.

She shook her head trying to block out the thoughts she was getting. Suddenly the the bell rang again and students fill the halls. The bad news was, most of the students were boys.

"Oh no." Star whisper as more heart appear on her face.

"Please hurry Danny!" She beg.

Soon the hallway clear and Star sign in relief. But it didn't last long before Casper High Swim Team appear and stop in front of Star's locker.

"All right, boys, we're gonna do our warm-up out here today. Pool's been compromised. ...Poop. It was poop. ...Somebody pooped in the pool. Okay, let's get to it." The head captain said disgusted before the team started to stretch, making Star shudder.

* * *

Danny ran outside and saw Jazz sitting at one of the outside tale with the Book of Spell next to her.

"Jazz! Finally! I been looking everywhere for you!" Danny said running up to her.

"Danny? Shouldn't you be in class?" Jazz asked surprise.

"I don't got to time to explain, but I really need that book." Danny said and pointing to the Book of Spells.

"This book? I'm for for Star to show me she can do magic. But please, there no such thing as magic." Jazz said and shroff.

"Maybe not on earth, but Star isn't from earth remember? She's a princess from another dimension. Her parents send her so she can control her magic." Danny remind her.

"Whatever, here take the book." Jazz said and hand it to him.

Danny look shock before seeing Jazz walk away. Danny shook his head and open the book. He started to flip through the pages look for something about Mewberty. He did have one problem through.

"Darn it! I knew I should have asked Star to teach me how to read Mewni! Isn't there a glossary in this thing?" Danny groan.

Then the pages started to move by themselves before Danny heard a voice coming from it.

"Did someone say Glossaryck?"

Danny stood shock as what appear to be a small blue man with a jewel in his forehead.

"Cause that's me. Sir Glossaryck. Of Terms. At your service, milady." He said.

"Wait milady? Hey! I'm not a girl!" Danny said confuse then yell.

Glossaryck look at Danny and was surprise to see he was right. But there was something about him that made him dangerous and trustworthy at the same time.

"Oh, my mistake then. Goodbye." He said and close the book.

"No!" Danny said and try to open it back up.

"This book is not for the likes of you! Magical princesses only!" Glossaryck told him.

Danny eyes glow green and use his ghost strength to open the book. Glossaryck look at him in shock.

"This isn't for me! I'm trying to find a spell for Star!" Danny said as his eye turn back into blue.

Glossaryck laugh and asked, "Ah, Star Butterfly. What's wrong with her?"

"She says she's got mewberty." Danny explain.

Glossaryck started to think and remember all the time the past queens went through mewberty. He knew Star going through it at this age could be trouble for this dimension.

"I usually don't make exceptions, but maybe we can work something out. Pudding." Glossaryck said.

"Pudding?" Danny asked confuse.

"Corrrrrrect. High schools have excellent pudding." He said.

"Okay, I have to agree on that. Just make sure you tell how help Star when I get it okay?" Danny said and walk back into the school.

* * *

Dash stomp around looking for Danny. He couldn't believe he got excited over a normal everyday brick wall! Good thing one else notices. After the "Teddy Bear Locker" he didn't want to be a laughing stock again.

"Boy... Booooy."

Dash stop in front of the locker where Star was hiding in. He also notices a purple glow coming from it. Confuse he open the locker and saw a human shape cocoon. He reach out to it and it started to crack.

* * *

Danny walk back to where the book was and saw it was still there.

"All right. Here's your pudding." He said and the book open.

However instead of Glossaryck going over to Danny and taking it. He open his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked him.

"You've got to feed me, of course. Pudding doesn't eat itself." He explain.

Danny groan and gave him a spoonful of pudding.

So, you said Star is going through mewberty?" Glossaryck asked as he ate the pudding.

"How do I make it stop?" Danny asked giving him another spoonful of pudding.

"Well, can't stop it." He answer.

"That's not an option." Danny told him his eyes glowing green once again.

"It'll all be over soon. Star should be back to normal by, uh... 3:57 PM. Or she won't." Glossaryck said setting his watch.

"She won't what?" Danny asked confuse.

"Be back to normal." Glossaryck answer.

"That's it? Th-There's nothing I can do?" Danny said worry for Star.

Instead of answering Glossaryck open his mouth.

"It's empty. You ate it all." Danny said showing him the cup.

"Scrape the sides!" He said.

Danny grumble as he did and feed Glossaryck.

"Now talk!" Danny said thinking this was getting nowhere.

"Look, kid, nature is like a runaway dump truck – hot, fast, and full of garbage." He said.

"What?!" Danny asked really confuse.

"Nature cannot be stopped. That is all." Glossaryck said and got ready to close the book.

"There has to be more you can tell me than that!" Danny said know Star may not last much longer.

"Of course there is. But then, you're out of pudding." Glossaryck said and close the book on himself.

Danny crush the cup and was about to open the book again when he heard Dash scream.

Danny turn back to the school and knew he was too late. He goes ghost and turn back to the book.

"Thanks for nothing." Danny said and flew back to the school, not noticing Glossaryck peeking out of the book.

* * *

Danny flew around the school and was stock to see more of the purple web everywhere. He flew through the hallway looking for Star. It wasn't long be he saw Dash warp up in the purple web anlong side some other A-Listers and even some Geeks and Freaks. Danny flew over to them to make sure they were alright when he spotted Star. Danny eyes widen to see that Star now had purple butterfly wing and four extra arms. Her skin had turn fully purple and her eye were now white hearts. She was also warping up another boy in the purple web.

"Star, you gotta get a hold of yourself. You're scaring everyone." Danny said.

Star just look at him as she keep warping the boy up. Danny could see how scare he was and it turn out to be Mikey.

"Star, I said stop!" Danny said grabbing one of her arms.

Star narrow her eyes and Danny glup at his mistake.

"Great, now she mad." Danny said and dodge the purple web that Star shot at him.

Danny started to fly around dodging all of Star's shots. He didn't want to fight back. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Star.

"Star stop please. It me, Danny. Your best friend? Your Blast Buddy?" Danny said trying to get through to Star.

Star just shot more purple web that he dodge. Then they both heard some singing and Danny eyes widen when he knew who was singing.

"Boy..." Star said and started to fly towards him.

"On no you don't!" Danny said said grab Star.

He place his arms under all four arms and use his ghost strength to hold still while also make sure he didn't hurt her. Star trash to get out of Danny arms but Danny didn't let go. He lower both himself and Star to the ground, so he could be ready to grab her again if she breaks free. The students watch as the strange boy held on to the butterfly girl wondering what was going on.

"You're making things worse!" Glossaryck told him.

"And I don't care! Star listen to me! You need to control yourself!" Danny said as the girl try to get out of arms.

"Star, do you want your parents to find out about this?! If they saw the damage you have done, they'll think you can't control your magic and send you to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" Danny said.

Star stop struggling and turn her head towards Danny.

"I don't want you going there! I want you to stay here! I like being friends with you! I like having you around! I don't want to lose another best friend!" Danny shouted as Glossaryck watch hit 3:57.

Star started to glow and Danny released her. He watch Star float up towards the sky and disappear into the clouds. Danny waiting until he saw a purple heart float down. The even more purple hearts appear. Then Danny saw Star fall from the sky back to normal.

"Star!" Danny shouted and flew towards her.

Danny caught her and flew back ground to the ground with the hearts falling around them. Star groan as Danny look over her worry.

"Star?" Danny asked.

"Danny?" Star asked as she open her eyes.

"You're okay! Thanks goodness you're okay." Danny smile.

Danny set Star down. Star smile and hug him. Danny smile and hug back feeling something something on her back.

"Star what's this?" Danny asked.

Star was able to look behind her and gasp.

"Look, Danny! I got my mewberty wings!" Star cheer.

"Really? Does that mean you can fly? We can be Flying Buddies!" Danny asked happily.

Star tied her hail into a ponytail and said, "Let's test it out!

Danny let Star grab him and they jump off the ground. It look like Star was going to fly until they crash back on the ground.

"Great." Danny groan.

"I was so looking forwards to flying with you." Star said.

"Well your back and that's all that matters. Hugs?" Danny said.

"Hugs!" Star cheer and the two teens hug.

"Hello! Anyone? A little help here!" Dash shouted still suck in the purple webbing.


	6. Bitter Reunions

Well back to Danny Phantom. This time it Bitter Reunions. Also I'm having Danny's and Star's Family meet for the first time. This also let Danny get to know Star's family. I done this idea before in another story, so it will be a little easy for me to write this. And If you guys are wondering what the next chapter I doing, I hope you are ready for Blood Moon Ball next chapter! Then let's get this story on the road!

* * *

It was late and Danny was riding his electric scooter with Star behind him. Danny was going out on patrol and Star end up coming with him. His parents told them to be home at 10. It been quite night and both of them just return from the Bounce Lounge. Danny had a great time, still not use to dimension travel through. Danny smile seeing that his home wasn't to far away.

"Finally. One day where we get home on time without any ghost detours or monsters making us miss our ten o'clock curfew." Danny said looking at his watch.

"Thanks again for coming with me to the Bounce Lounge, Danny! It was a blast!" Star said happily.

"No problem Star! Just glad Pony Head wasn't there to push me off the edge again." Danny told her.

Star chuckle sheepishly as she remember the first time Danny was brought there. Sadly the happy times come to a end as Danny's Ghost sense appear. He stop his scooter and he and Star started to look around. They both look towards the sky and sees three old vulture ghosts flying. They phase in and out of three houses, scaring the people inside as they go.

"Or Not." Danny sign as Star step off the scooter.

Danny hid behind a park van and flew out in his ghost form. Star use her magic to summon a cloud that was name Cloudy. It said to hi to Star and they flew after Danny. Star was really upset that she couldn't fly after getting her mewberty wings. Lucky, she learn a new spell that allowed to summon something for fly for her and catch a ride at the same time.

"You fellas look lost. Um, any chance of you staying that way?" Danny asked the ghosts as Star caught up.

"Mind your own business, fancy pants ghost boy." The first vulture ghast told him and they flew off.

"Rude." Star told Danny before the chase after them.

They saw the ghost vultures fly into the bus and Danny reach out and grab Cloudy show they can phase through the bus as well. They landed and saw the ghost sitting in seats talking to each other.

"Hey, we've been circling this town for hours. We could have been halfway to Florida by now. Ask for directions." The Second Vulture said.

"I know where I'm going!" The First Vulture argue.

"You so do not! Ask them." The Second Vulture argue back and pointed to the confuse Danny and Star.

"Ask us what?" They said in unison.

The Ghost Vultures few out of the bus and danny and Star follow them. The met up in the air and the first Ghost Vulture sigh and flew up to them.

"We're on a search-and-destroy mission. Can you help us find and peck to death this guy here?" It asked pulling out a picture of a younger Jack Fenton.

"Dad?!" Danny asked shock as Star stare in surprise.

"Ah-ha, see? I told you they'd know where he is." The Second Vulture cheer.

_**"Rainbow Fist Punch!"**_

Star fire her spell know that Danny's father would be in trouble if the ghosts find him. Danny also try to punch the ghost vulture but it dodge both attack.

"Nice try, kids. Get 'im, boys!" The Firs Vulture said.

Danny and Star stood back to back as the Vultures flew around them.

"Give it your best shot, guys! We're a whiz at dodgeball!" Danny taunted.

The Vultures flew at them, but Danny and Star flew upwards making the vultures crash into each other.

"Okay, technically it's "dodge-beak," but who cares?" Star added before blowing a raspberry at them.

The ghosts recover from their daze and started to chase Danny and Star over the town. As they flew pass the clock Danny notices the time.

"Agh. It's almost ten!" Danny said getting Star to gasp as well.

They flew around the clock a few times before Danny phase himself and Star into clock confusing the vultures. They then phase back out and Danny grab the third ghost vulture leg.

"You know that old saying about a bird in the hand?" Danny asked before Star blast the vulture into the other two.

"Well, neither do we!" Star added.

The three ghost vultures then they were outpower and flew away.

"And don't go messing any windshields on your way out of town!" Danny call out to them.

He and Star fist bump and saw the picture of Jack float down and Danny grab it.

"I wonder why those guys were trying to waste your Dad?" Star asked.

Before Danny could answer, they heard the clock chime, letting them know it was now ten.

"Oh No, Dad!" Danny shouted knowing they were late.

Danny and Star open the door to Fenton Work and notices Jack and Maddie standing there with their arms cross.

"You're late again, young man and women." Jack said.

"Oh poop." Danny and Star said together before bird poop landed on them.

* * *

After a quick shower, Danny is sitting sullenly on the couch with Star next to him and Jazz is in a chair reading a book. Maddie is standing while sternly lecturing both of them as Jack is working on a large green invention that looks like a giant hot water heater.

"Danny, Star, this is becoming a problem. You're constantly late coming home..." Maddie told them.

"You're shirking from your chores..." Jack said peeking out from his invention.

"Your grades are slipping..." Maddie added.

"You're shirking from your chores..." Jack said again.

"You already said chores." Danny notices.

"I know, but when you don't do 'em, I get stuck with them." Jack sad unhappy.

"Look, I'm under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what it's like to be a kid today!" Danny said.

"Hey, I'm still learning more about earth every day." Star added.

"Come on, Danny. That's the oldest excuse in the book. There's nothing you and Star are going through that your father and I didn't go through when we were your age." Maddie told Danny.

Before more could be said, there was a knock on the door, making everyone look at each other.

"Did you invite anyone Star?" Danny asked knowing what happen last time.

"No." Star answer.

Maddie went to the door and open it.

"Can I help you?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, is this the Fenton House hold?"

Star eyes widen when she heard the voice. She quickly ran up next to Maddie and gasp in shock.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

"Star! It so good to see you sweetie!" River said and hug his daughter.

"Oh so these are your parents? It lovely to met you both." Maddie said.

"Likewise, I'm Moon and this is my husband River." Moon smile.

Like Star, they weren't in their royal clothes, but in everyday earth clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Star asked confuse.

"Well Star, it been a while since your last call and we were started to get worry about you." River explain.

Star glup, she was so busy fighting ghost and monster and hanging out with Danny, she been forgetting to call her parents to update how she been doing.

"Well come in. I'm afraid your daughter in a bit of trouble." Maddie said.

"Star? What did you do?" Moon said look at her.

"It nothing too big. She and my son went out for the night and we told them to be home at ten. They were late again." Maddie explain.

Star look at the ground knowing her parents were not happy about it.

"Who was at the door Maddie? Were they ghosts?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, turns out Star's parents came to check up on her." Maddie said as they enter the room.

"Moon, River, this is my husband Jack and our kids, Jazz and Danny." Maddie told them.

Danny eyes widen when he saw them. He knew Star was a princess and her parents were rulers. He stood and bow to them not wanting to get on their bad side. Moon was shock at the action as River walk over to Jack to talk about what he was working on. Jazz rise a eyebrow before going back to her book.

"You don't have to bow. I take it you the one that been watch over Star?" Moon asked him.

"Yes, I been teaching her as much as I can about earth, your majesty." Danny said.

Star was a bit confuse, then remembering how other treat her parents.

"Please just Moon is fine. We are all friends here." Moon told him.

However, Moon could sense something about Danny. He look to be a sweet young boy, but there was something about him that make him feel dangerous. Star sat next to Danny know they were still in trouble. Then Star got the worst idea that was going to happen to her.

"Please don't tell me you are here to send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" Star cried.

Danny eyes widen and the rest of the Fentons were confuse.

"What's St. Olga's?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, it place for Princesses to go to when they became too much for the parents to handle. And they also have school for princes as well. Through it does look more like prison then a school." River answer.

"It is a prison! King Pony Head even admit it." Danny said.

"King Pony Head?" Moon asked.

"Um, when Danny's family was out one night, we got visit from Flying Princess Pony Head. She want us to hang out and I brought Danny along. What we didn't know is that Pony was being sent to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses until King Pony Head show up. That's how Danny met him." Star explain.

"Danny! We told you to stay at the house!" Jack said angry.

"It was my idea to hang out with her. I wanted Danny to get to know my other best friend from Mewni." Star quickly said.

"Well if Danny can't follow our rules then we might send him to St. Olga as well." Maddie said thinking about it.

Danny now worry that now he too had to worry about being send the one place Star didn't like.

"The reason why Danny and Star rebel is that you never take the time to tell them about your childhood!" Jazz spoke up.

"Jazz." Danny said annoy.

"Have you ever told him how you met? About your first date?" Jazz asked them.

"Jazz!" Danny said more annoy.

"Where you went to college?" Jazz added.

Jack and Maddie stood next to each other thinking on what Jazz told them. Moon, River and Star stood confuse as Danny groan.

"You know, Jasmine, that's a great idea!" Jack said smiling.

"It is?" Jazz asked confuse.

"What is?" Maddie said just as confuse.

"This is!" Jack cheer as he held out an invitation to a college reunion party for the University of Wisconsin.

"You can come with your mother and I to our college reunion. And Star and her family are welcome to come along too!" Jack said.

Moon was shock by the invite, but she nodded in means of thanking Jack for inviting them.

"I can?" Danny asked.

"Wisconsin?!" Jazz asked shock.

"Sure! My old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take the RV so the whole family can go together. You can learn more about your mother's and my college days, and while we drive, I can blather on about ghosts!" Jack said.

Then the invention Jack was working on suddenly dings and rumbles, and the hose attached to it waves around and shoots green goo on Jazz's head.

"Haha! It works! I can't wait to blather on about that, too." Jack cheer.

* * *

Before the Fentons and Butterfly's family could set off, They learn that the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or RV for short, was too small for both families. However, Moon and River had a carriage waiting for them. The Fentons stood there shock for a bit before getting in the RV.

"Excuse me, Danny?" Moon call out.

Danny was just about to get in the RV and heard Moon call his name.

"Yes Queen Moon?" Danny answers.

"Would you like to ride with us? I like to get know my daughter friend a bit more." Moon said shocking Star who fell out of the carriage.

Danny eyes widen and turns to his parents. They nodded yes and Danny ran over to the Butterfly family.

"Thanks for the ride Queen Moon." Danny smile and help Star in the carriage.

Moon smile as she watch Danny, but she couldn't stop getting the feeling that there was something dangerous about Danny. Soon the families were on the road and Moon and River were shock on seeing Jack's driving. Danny shook his head as Star sign.

"So Danny, can you tell us about yourself? What to you like to be?" Moon asked him.

Danny smile and answer, "An astronaut."

Moon look at him confuse, but Danny smile remain.

"It person that study space. I always like looking at the moon and stars when I was young. Sometimes I pretend I'm going into space and see all kinds of things out there. In fact yours and Star's name reminds me of my dream." Danny explain.

"Oh? I see." Moon said and couldn't help but to blush a little.

River raise an eyebrow, but he knew Danny was too young. He shrug and pass it off as Danny being friendly towards his wife.

"Ahhh, you never told me that." Star said liking Danny's dream.

"That's because you never asked." Danny smirk.

Star eyes widen before she punch Danny on the shoulder and he chuckle. Moon could see how well the two got along. Even if there is something dangerous about Danny, there was no way he would hurt Star.

Soon the families reach a hotel for night and Jack was cheerful about tomorrow.

"Get some rest, everybody! I want the entire Fenton and Butterfly clans bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow." He said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Masters? As in Vlad Masters? Who was named Affluence Magazine's "Billionaire of the Year?" Jazz asked shock.

"That's the guy! In college, he was my best friend." Jack said.

"Really?! We are going to met your best friend?!" Star asked excited.

Jack nods and told them about Vlad.

"We were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together. Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes."

A young Jack, Maddie and Vlad all stood in front of a small proto-portal on a table. While Jack and Maddie was excited to try out the proto-portal, Vlad wasn't sure it would work.

"I'm telling you, Jack, it won't work." He said to his friend.

"Bogus, V-Man! It totally will! This Proto-Portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension." Jack cheer as he and Maddie went to get the porto-portal ready.

However Maddie quickly notices something on the paper and turn to Jack.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right." She try to tell him.

"Banzai!" Jack shouted and started the proto-portal.

However, Vlad was still in front of the proto-portal and when it turn on, it blast him in the face.

"Aaah! Bogus!" He scream.

The blast soons stops, and Vlad grabs his face with both hands. His hair has turned from black to white and there is green smoke coming off his head. He turns towards Maddie and Jack and drops his hands from his face, causing the other two to gasp. His face is covered with pimples and his eyes are glowing an electric blue.

"He was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne. It devastated him and killed his social life. We haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is, I think after all these years, he's finally forgiven me." Jack said as he ended the story.

Star smile but Danny had a worry look on his face that Moon notices. Soon the families went to bed so they can be ready for their trip.

* * *

The next morning, the two families continue their trip, and Danny was once again riding with the Butterfly family. Danny was quite and Moon was getting worry.

"Danny, is everything alright?" Moon asked him.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah everything is fine. I just having a hard time on what happened to Dad's friend." Danny said not tell her the real reason.

"Yeah, I know your dad is clumsy, but he didn't mean it." Star agree.

Danny hadn't told Star yet because he wasn't too sure. It was possible Vlad didn't forgive his dad but he wasn't sure. It wasn't long before they stop in front of castle and Star gasp as she saw it.

"I thought you said there wasn't any Queen or Kings on earth." Star asked Danny.

"Well it base on where you live Star. Earth has different countries that has different rules on who should lead." Moon explain to her.

"Jack...and Maddie!" They heard.

They soon saw the man that they guess was Vlad Masters.

"Oh? I see you brought some guest." Vlad said a bit surprise.

"Greetings Mr. Master. I'm Moon Butterfly and this is my husband River and our daughter Star." Moon told him.

"Welcome. I take it you're here for the college reunion?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, you friend Jack invited us to come along." Moon explain.

Vlad eye twitch a bit, but was so quick no one saw it.

"Yes, Yes, and who this?" Vlad said before seeing Danny.

"This is my best friend Danny! He ride with us here. He's Mr. Fenton son." Star said warping her arm around him.

"Please, please, come in." Vlad said inviting everyone inside.

"Vladdie, my man! It's good to-" Jack started to say before the door was close in his face.

Once inside, the Butterfly family look confuse on what they were seeing while Danny knew just what it was.

"What's with the green and gold? You're a billionaire! Surely you could afford an interior designer." Jazz asked confuse.

"Jazz, hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads? He's a Packers fanatic." Danny explain.

"Oh, these are football things!" Star said, remembering Danny telling all about the sport.

"Oh, "fanatic" is such a negative word. But, yes." Vlad said and rub Danny's head.

"I don't understand. You have _billions_ of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jazz asked.

"Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" Vlad said irritated.

Danny and Star look at each other and Star spin her finger around her head as if saying he was crazy.

"Rude." Danny whisper to her.

Once Vlad notices he was next to Maddie, he calm down.

"One of two things my wealth has not as of yet been able to acquire." Vlad said holding Maddie's hand.

Moon and River look shock on the action as Maddie grew uncomfortable.

"Is he hitting on Mom?" Danny asked Jazz.

"As long as he's got working toilets, and Mom says no, who cares?" Jazz said and walk away.

"Is that even allow?" Star asked.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"On Mewni, anyone that hits on a marry women is place in the dungeon. Dad came close to putting a few people in the dungeon for hitting on mom." Star explain.

"Well that's not the case here Star. Men are allow as long as they keep in their bounties. If they go far then they are arrested and send to prison." Danny explain.

"Oh, I get it." Star said.

Danny smile and he and Star decided to look around as Maddie went to let Jack in. Moon watch the two walk off and notices they were holding hands. Danny and Star stop at football that was autographed.

"Whoa, Cool!" Danny said as Star try to get a closer look at it.

"Indeed." Vlad said as he step up.

Star move out of the way as Vlad pick up the football.

"This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself. It's my prized possession." Vlad said and hug it to his face.

"Heads up, V-Man!"

Danny and Star both jump in shock as Jack ran and tackle Vlad. Jack soon stood back up and cheer.

"Ha! I see you've still got the old moves." Jack said.

Vlad stood up and snatch the ball from him.

"Give me that!" He yelled and place the football back on it stand.

"I never _had_ any old moves! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!" He shouted.

The Fenton and Butterfly families looks at Vlad silently, surprised and worried over his outburst. Vlad notices and composes himself.

"Yes. Well, it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would have happened without you, Jack." Vlad said and stood next to Jack with a strange smile to his face.

"Uh, yeah...maybe we should go." Maddie said getting uncomfortable again.

Moon was also getting worry over this Vlad Masters. And for some reason, she can sense something dangerous coming from him like she can with Danny, but it was much more powerful.

No, no, you should stay with me! That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle - previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I could...reconnect with you, Jack. I insist you stay." Vlad said trying to get them to stay.

"Well, I don't know. We do have a really cool RV." Jack said thinking about it.

"Let's stay here!" Jazz fake cough.

"Smooth." Danny and Star said.

"Now Jazz, it your parents choice. They have to make it." Moon said confuse on what Jazz was doing.

"Um, Queen Moon? Jazz knows she is just a 16 year old girl. But she think more of herself as an adult." Danny explain.

Moon look at Jazz knowing what that means all too well.

"You know, Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls..." Vlad started to explain.

"I'll get the bags!" Jack shouted and run off.

* * *

Night has falling and the reunion party was tomorrow, which Jack forgot. Vlad had gave Jack and Maddie a room that they share as well as Moon and River for their room. Danny, Star and Jazz got their rooms and everyone was sleeping peaceful. Then Jack sudden shot up.

"Bathroom." He said and got out of bed.

Jack exit his bed room and started to look for the bathroom, not noticing the three ghost vultures appearing behind him. Danny lay in his bed before his ghost sense work him up.

"Oh, great. Just what I need: a working vacation." Danny groan and went ghost.

In Star's room, Star was snoring with her leg hanging off her beg when her wand started to glow. Star roll over and fell out of the bed.

"Huh? What?" Star said as she stood up.

She remove her night band and saw her wand glow.

"Danny went ghost? But who would attack here?" Star asked grabbing her wand and left her bed room.

Back with Jack, he was so tired that he didn't notices the three Ghost Vultures behind him was getting ready to attack and Danny had phase his father through the floor.

"Hey! What gives." The first Vulture asked in shock.

Danny drop his father off in the bathroom and flew out.

"Ah! Sweet relief." Jack said sleepy.

The Ghost Vultures were still trying to figure out what just happen when they heard a voice behind him.

"Hi, guys! Remember me?"

The Ghost Vultures turn and saw Danny floating there. They scream and flew off confusing Danny.

"Okay. That was almost _too_ easy." Danny said.

"Bright boy."

Danny eyes widen and turn around to see another ghost, but this one look more like a vampire.

"Oh, whatever. I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do." Danny getting ready to fight.

The Vampire Ghost smirk and Danny threw an punch that it grab. Danny gasp in shock and was throw towards a wall.

_**"Magical Cloud Pillow!" **_

Danny hit a cloud in shape of a large pillow and slid down to the ground. He then turn and notices Star there, still in her PJ's.

"Star?" Danny asked confuse.

"My wand glow when you went ghost. I really gotta talk to my mom about this." Star explain.

"After we take care of this guy." Danny said and both he and Star stood ready.

"My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do! Danny Phantom and Star Butterfly, right?" The Ghost said.

"You...you know us?" Danny and Star asked shock.

"Of course I know you!" The Ghost said and phase through the wall behind him.

Danny grab Star and went after it. They stop in a library and the ghost smile and pointed at them.

"You're the ghost boy who uses his powers for _good_. And you are a magic princess that fight along him. How quaint. Aren't you going to try to shove me into your ridiculous thermos?" The Ghost explain then asked.

Danny and Star could tell this ghost was far more powerful than the ghosts and monsters they fought before.

"We...We don't want to fight you." Danny said making Star nod in agreement.

"No. No you don't." The Ghost said and fire a ecto blast at Danny. that knock him into bookcase.

"Danny!" Star cried out before turning to the Vampire Ghost.

Star yell as she fire magic blast after magic blast that it. The Ghost smile and place out a shield that block Star's attacks.

"Ah, an magical energy blast. So year one." It said shocking Star.

Danny quickly flew next to Star confuse on how the ghost knew of Star's magic.

"Tell me, child, can you do _this_ yet?" It asked before it duplicates into three more of itself.

"No, I can't! How are _you_ doing all this?" Danny asked shock.

"Years of practice, which you, unfortunately, have no time for." All four of them said and fired a ecto blast at them.

Danny and Star where knock on the ground and try to get back up. Sadly the four ghosts smile and started to beat them both up. Danny and Star's scream before Danny was able to phase them both from the room, but they were too tired to get up and pass out. The Ghost flew out and notices them. Then was shock as a white ring appear around Danny and turn him back into his human form.

"The ghost boy...is Jack's son?!" The Vampire Ghost asked shock.

Soon a black ring appear around him and turn him into Vlad Masters.

"Well, what do you know?" Vlad said amused.

* * *

"No! Get away!" Danny yelled in his sleep before he shot up.

"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" Danny confuse wondering how he got back to bed.

"I was going to ask you the same question, young man."

Danny turn and saw Vlad Masters by his door a bit worry.

"I...must've been worn out from the long car trip. I-I'll be okay in the morning. I'm sorry for the scare." Danny said trying to relax.

"Oh, what's a little scare between friends, son, hmm? Sleep tight, little badger." Vlad said and sat to leave.

"Um, Mr. Masters? Can you check in on Star? I'm sure new place for her might be overwhelming." Danny asked.

"I was just on my way to check on her when I heard you." Vlad smile and close the door.

"No, stay away. Stay away from Danny!" Star rolled around in her sleep.

"DANNY! AHH!" Star shouted and fell out of bed.

She jump up and grab her wand looking back and front. Her bedroom door open and River rush in with spear ready as Moon ran up to Star.

"Star are you alright?" Moon asked.

"Did a monster try attacking you? Or was it those ghosts that Jack told me about." River asked.

"No, no. I'm fine. I must had a bad dream." Star said setting her wand back on her dresser.

"We heard you shout Danny's name. It must been about him." River said.

"I guess. Not really sure what it was about. Maybe I need to cut back on the horror movies." Star said.

"Horror movies?" Moon and River asked together.

Before Star could explain, they heard a voice from the door.

"Is everything alright in here?"

The Butterfly family turn and saw Vlad standing at the door way with a worry look.

"Everything fine Mr. Masters. Star had a bad dream and we came to check on her." Moon said as River glare at Vlad.

"Well I heard her scream and one can't be too careful." Vlad said.

"I'm fine. Really." Star said sitting on her bed.

"I understand, Daniel wanted me to check up on you Ms. Butterfly. He appear to be worry for you." Vlad told her.

"Yeah that's Danny, putting friends first." Star smile.

"Well you all better get back to bed. It going to be a busy day and I wouldn't mind some extra hand for getting the party really tomorrow." Vlad said and left the room.

After check on Star one last time, Moon and River went back to their room and the rest of the night pass in peace.

* * *

The next night, the College Reunion was in full swing. Danny was were a suit and Star was once again in her princess dress only without the crown. They were searching Jazz wondering if she was coming. They soon found her in movie theater that Vlad had.

"Jazz, aren't you coming to the reunion?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to paaaaaaaaaarty!" Star cheer.

"What? And watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new wave music? Pass. Did you know the Packers won the very first Super Bowl?" Jazz said before explaining what she was watching.

"Whatever." Danny said and walk away.

"Meanie." Star added and follow after him.

At the reunion, Moon and River was walking around also in their royal clothes but without their crowns. They stood with Jack and Maddie as they waited for their kids. After being told Jazz wasn't coming, Moon sign think Jazz is trying to grow up too fast like she did. Sometimes she wish she had been a teenager a bit longer. As they join the reunion, Jack spotted someone he knew.

"Hey Harry!" He call out making the woman spit out her food she was eating.

"Ugh. I'd know that voice anywhere." She mumble and walk over to the two families.

"Jack. Maddie. How nice." Harriet said.

"Everyone, meet Harriet Chin. She's a big-shot reporter for the _Milwaukee Journal_ now, but back in my college days she was just Harry. Harry Chin! Haha! Get it?!"Jack laugh as Harriet facepalm from the nickname.

"Rude." Star said and her parents agree.

"I'm really sorry, Harriet." Maddie said stepping up to her.

"Sweetie, you married him. You should be." Harriet told her and they both smile.

Moon also let her know that she wasn't happy with her nickname and told Harriet that Jack invite her and her family along. Harriet was please with what Moon said before a new song that Jack got excited over.

"Hey, my song! Come on River, let me show you how we get down here on earth." Jack said.

"Count me in my friend!" River said and rush after Jack as they grab their wifes.

"Augh! Dad! No stop it!" Star shouted covering her eyes.

"Okay, We're officially mortified." Danny said as he cover his eyes as well.

"What took so long?" Harriet asked before walking away.

* * *

Later that evening, Danny and Star both sat at the table trying not to watch their fathers do the pogo. It wasn't long before the felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Well, son, you're looking much better. And you as well Ms. Butterfly." Vlad said as Moon walk up.

"I was wondering...if you could do me a _huge_ favor." He asked.

"Oh, sure, Mr. Masters. But call me Danny. "Son's" what my dad calls me." Danny answer.

"And call me Star. I'll be happy I can help you." Star smile.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Now, could you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your father that I'd like you to bring down." Vlad said.

"Okay!" The two teens said and started to walk away.

"Do you mind if I go with them? You know teenagers might have sticky fingers." Moon asked him.

"It not a problem Mrs. Butterfly. The more the merrier I always say." Vlad answer and Moon follow the teens

Vlad smirk evilly and turn to Jack and glares at him. He then turns to Maddie who was watch Jack and River dance and having fun.

"Maddie... That lab accident cost me my youthful chance at you, but that's all about to change..." Vlad said to himself.

Danny, Star and Moon enter Vlad lab and look around for the present that was for Danny's father.

"Present? I don't see a present." Danny said.

"I'm sure it here somewhere. Let's look for it." Star said and the two teens stated to look for the present.

"Remember don't touch or take anything." Moon remind them.

Danny and Star look all over the lab but couldn't find the present. Moon notices Danny stopping at table and pick up the picture that was sitting there. Moon walk over and notices the picture had a younger Vlad, Maddie and what appear to be someone else.

"Hey! Wait a minute." Danny said and pull out the younger picture of Jack.

Moon was shock to see the piece fit and become worry when Danny became alarm.

"Star, Code Ecto!" Danny shouted.

Moon was confuse when Star rush up and he show her the picture. Moon grew more worry as Star became alarm as well.

"Are you sure?" Star asked.

Danny nodded and Moon knew she need some answers.

"Alright you two, what's going on?" She asked them.

"Um..." Star try thik of a way out of this, but Danny knew there was no time.

"Listen Queen Moon, we got problem and there something we got to tell you..." Danny try to say before his ghost sense appear.

"Looks like we got show you instead!" Star said pull out her wand.

Moon raise an eyebrow and turn Danny to asked what was going on when a white ring appear around him and turn him into his ghost form. Moon gasp and was just about to warn Star but saw the two standing next to each other ready to fight. Danny look around before something grab him and Star gasp.

"Let go!" Danny said kicking away a Ectopus.

Star quickly blast away the other one and Danny float back down.

"You ok?" Star asked.

"Yeah, but they were two of the first ghosts I fought!" Danny told her.

"And they're not alone, pup."

Before Danny and Star could turn, they were caught by some nets that Moon gasp. Danny and Star struggle to break free and notices another old enemy.

"Skulker?!" Danny and Star said shock.

Back during one of Danny partols, Danny caught the eye of Skulker due to being a rare type of ghost know as a Halfa. When Skulker discover about Star and her magic he started to hunt her too. However Danny and Star was able turn the hunter into the hunted by setting up traps and setting them off by making Skulker walk into them. The last time they saw him, his suit was destroy and Danny and Star made so many jokes about Skulker true form.

Danny broke free from his net and pull off the net on Star.

"How did you get back in your ecto-skeleton? What are you doing here?" Danny asked confuse.

"All excellent questions. Catch!" Skulker said.

Skulker rolls out a small black cube towards Danny which grows and traps him inside a large glowing box.

"Huh? Hey! I can't phase out of this. It's disrupting my powers!" Danny said.

"Danny!" Star shouted.

Moon finally snap out of her shock and could see Danny was in trouble. She and Star rush up to Danny hoping to free him.

"And that's not all it does." Skulker smirks.

Just as Star and Moon grab the cube Danny was stuck in, Skulker presses a button on his wrist and the box shocks all three of them, causing Star and Moon to be fling away from Danny who scream in pain and transform back into his human self. In a daze, his head falls forward on the box, and Skulker rise his arm and another cannon appear and shot out eight giant cuffs that pin Star's and Moon's arms and legs to the wall close by.

"There that we keep you out of my way. And don't even thing about using your magic." Skulker told them.

Skulker turn back to Danny and lift his head up and holds out a glowing green blade from his wrist to Danny's neck.

"Uh, the glowing blade is new." Danny said neverous.

Star gasp and try to break free. Moon also try to get free as she couldn't let something happen to Danny.

"You like it? I've had some upgrades!" Skulker said cheerfully.

"Now..." Skulker said getting ready to take his prize.

"Enough! I didn't free you to kill the boy, Skulker! Your work is done." Vlad said as he walk in the lab.

Everyone look at Vlad in confusion before Skulker back away.

"Yes, well, I..." Skulker said before he heard beep on his wist.

"I've gotta go to the library and check out a book on a gorilla." Again!" Skukler said annoy as he flew away.

Star couldn't help but to laugh at that. When Skulker try to use her wand, it gave his suit a virus that force him follow a list of things that was about gorillas. Vlad shook his head and turn back to Danny.

"Skulker? The ectopuses? I don't understand!" Danny asked completely lost.

"Of course not. You're, what, fourteen? Too young to drive and not in college yet? I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you, the _second_ ghost hybrid his foolishness created." Vlad explain.

"_Second?_" Danny and Star asked.

Vlad smirk and a black ring appear around him and turn him into his ghost form that Danny and Star fought yesterday night.

"You! I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted, but nothing happen.

"Going Ghost!" Danny call again, but his power didn't appear.

"Why can't I go ghost?" Danny asked.

"You have a battle cry, hilarious. I, on the other hand have this! A spectral energy neutralizer, designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box, you're as human as your idiot father." Vlad smile.

"Let him go!" Star yelled making Vlad turn to her.

"Ah Star Butterfly, I almost forgot about you. A Princess from another dimension with uncontrollable magic, not only fighting monsters but also help fight ghost alongside Daniel." Vlad smirk before turning to Moon.

"And Queen Moon Butterfly, the one that send her own daughter here and was kept in the dark about what her daughter really be doing. I must thank you for sending your daughter here for me to learn much about magic." Vlad said.

"Let's the children go Vlad." Moon growl.

"Why? So they can go back to stumbling through their adolescence, desperately trying to get control of their powers and magic?" Vlad asked before turning back to Danny.

"Powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty years." Vlad said while demonstrating his powers, including ghost shields, duplication, and invisibility, etc.

"I have experience, my child. And the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see. I could train you, teach you everything I know. And all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father." He added.

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop. That is _never_ going to happen." Danny said making Star laugh.

"Yes, well, once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you feel." Vlad smile before floating up the ceiling and phase through it.

"Star? Is what he said true? Have you been fighting ghosts and monsters here on earth." Moon asked.

"Yes, mom. but most of the monsters were send by Lubo so they aren't very strong. But the ghost, they neither want to destroy town, take it over or just case trouble that will harm others." Star answer.

"And why didn't you tell me Danny was a spirit." Moon asked.

"Ghost. I'm half ghost. She didn't tell you because I asked her not too." Danny answer this time.

Moon look at Danny and asked the question she had.

"Why?"

"I don't know much about these powers, like Vlad said. My parents don't even know." Danny said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell them?" Moon asked shock.

"It because they are ghost hunters. And they keep going on and on about ghosts being evil and they should be destroy. If I had powers that turn me into a monster and you and dad kept going on about wanted to destroy my monster half, then I'll too would be it a secret." Star explain for Danny.

Moon give it a thought and could see Star point. Star even told her that Danny was afraid that his parents won't see their son but another ghost that needs to be destroy.

"I understand. But I wish you would have told me sooner Star." Moon said.

"I know. But it Danny's secret, it his to share." Star told her.

"Right now we need to get outta here before Vlad does something to my dad!" Danny said.

"Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you could use a speck of help there, dontcha know?"

Everyone turn and look up to see the Dairy King ghost float into the room.

"Hey, you're the Dairy King!" Star said shock.

"Oh, great. What are you gonna do? Suffocate me with Limburger? Strangle me with Swiss?! Or-" Danny started to list the thing that would happen to him when the Dairy King hit a button that free him from the cube.

"Let me go?" Danny asked shock before kicking the smaller cube away.

"Well, thank you! But, why?" Danny asked him.

"Well, not all ghosts are evil, right? Some of us just want to be left alone there, dontcha know?" Dairy King explain.

"Really? I never knew that." Star said surprise.

"Hey, will you help us fight Vlad?" Danny asked.

"I'm the Dairy King, kiddo. Kings don't fight. They send other people to fight for 'em. That's Royalty 101 there, dontcha know?" Dairy King said.

"Well, sometimes." Moon spoke up.

"Try the Gouda! It's dairy fresh!" The Dairy King said as he phase out of the lab.

Danny smile and turn to free Star and Moon. Using his ghost strength, he got eight cuffs off of them.

"Jack!" Maddie voice shouted.

"Dad!" Danny shouted.

"Come on!" Star shouted.

"Hold on you two. I need a minute." Moon said.

"Make it quick mom! Mr. Fenton is in trouble." Star said.

Moon smile before she transform herself.

"Whoa!" Danny said shock.

* * *

Back at the party, Vlad had overshadow Jack and started to case damage to the party and visitors. Maddie, River and Harriet all ran away from Jack, but Maddie knew something was wrong. Jack was able to let Maddie know he was overshadowed by a ghost. River wasn't sure what got in to man he was started to call a friend but he had to help in anyway he can.

"So, Maddie, when did you first realize your husband was a monster bent on destroying his smarter, more successful, and better-dressed peers?" Harriet asked going into reporter mode.

"What are you talking about? That jumpsuit is incredibly stylish." Maddie told her.

They soon reach the RV and climb in. River was so shock on how many things were there and was about to push a button when Maddie slap his hand.

"I already got to worry about Star pushing buttons without thinking and I don't need you to do the same." Maddie said and started to drive the RV back inside the castle.

Jazz heard the noise and saw the RV pass.

"I'm guessing we won't be invited back." Jazz sigh and when to her room to pack her things.

Vlad was still causing trouble in Jack's body, he destroy more things and knock a man away.

"If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat Jack Fenton did this to you!" Vlad shouted out of Jack's mouth.

"Guess again, cheesehead."

Vlad made Jack turn around and saw Danny coming right at him. Danny phase through his father and push Vlad out and towards a wall. They both phase into the library where Danny back off and Star stood ready with spell.

_**"**_**_Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"_**

Vlad stood shock as heart shape draggers flew at him. He flew up to dodge them but felt someone tap his shoulder. He turn and saw Danny had flew after him and threw a punch. Vlad quickly flew back and saw Danny and Star standing next to other.

"Daniel, stop. Think about the things I could show you, the doors I could open for you. You, Danny Phantom, and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together, we could rule." Vlad said.

"Forget it, pal. Your money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the Packers, and it can't buy me!" Danny told him.

"Yeah! There no way I'm going to let that happen!" Star added.

"Nor will I!"

Vlad turn and gasp when he saw Moon. Moon had transform into her Mewberty form. Unlike Star's, Moon had control over her actions and was much stronger. She didn't need to wand.

"Moon?!" Vlad asked shock.

"Yes, now you know why my family last name is call Butterfly!" Moon said and fire a spell that caught him off guard.

Danny still couldn't believe that Moon could transform into a humanoid butterfly, but it was really helping them.

"What to help her?" Danny asked Star.

"Nah, Mom's got this." Star said seeing her mother beat Vlad up.

Danny and Star watch a bit more before they heard the sound of a engine. Danny was quickly to know what it was.

"Oh no! The RV!" Danny shouted.

The RV came crashing into the room with Jack, Maddie, River and Harriet inside. Jack notices the ghost that overshadow him and got ready to fire at it.

"No wait!" River shouted stopping him.

"River? What's gotten into you?" Maddie asked.

"Moon's up there!" He said.

The three humans look and saw Moon making them gasp on her new looks. Vlad notices Maddie and quickly turn invisible to dodge Moon's attack that surprised her.

"Where did he?" Moon asked.

Vlad had flew over to the RV and phase into it.

"Mind if I cut in?" Vlad said and grab Maddie.

"Let go of me!" Maddie yell as she carry away by Vlad.

"Never again women." Vlad told her.

"Maddie!" Jack shouted and got out of the RV.

River also jump out, but call up to Moon to let her know what happen.

"Moon! It got Maddie!" He shouted.

"Mom!" Danny shouted as Moon few up to him.

"Danny I need you distract Vlad while I free your mother." She told him.

Danny nod and turn to Star.

"Star I might need you as back up." He told her.

Star nodded and summon Cloudy and the three flew after Vlad. Both Danny and Star fire a blast from the hand/wand and making sure they didn't hurt Maddie. Vlad flew around to dodge the attacks ans smirk. What he didn't notices that Moon was under him and waiting for the right moment to grab Maddie. After Vlad dodge another attack, Moon made her move. She flew so fast Vlad didn't have time to turn and dodge. Moon grab Maddie and flew her over to Jack.

"Nice work Moon!" River cheer and hug his wife after Maddie was set down.

"Moon?!" Maddie asked shock.

"Yes, Maddie. It's me." Moon smile.

"My look at you! That dress, and those wings." Maddie said looking over her.

Moon remain still wondering what Maddie was going to do.

"I don't know what happen to you, but thanks for saving me from that ghost." Maddie said and hug her.

"You're welcome." Moon smile and hug her back.

"Now we just need to destroy those ghosts, before they hurt your daughter." Jack said pulling out a weapon from nowhere.

"Don't shoot! You might hit Star." Moon quickly said.

Jack eyes widen when he hear that. They all turn back watch Danny and Star fight off Vlad.

Danny and Vlad were pushes against other as Star ready one of her new spells.

"I know who you are. I'll tell my father. I'll tell _everyone._" Danny told him.

"And so will I. Honestly, if you expose me, you expose yourself." Vlad counter.

_**"Ghostly Magic Heart Blast!"**_

Danny let go of Vlad and flew into air as Green Hearts in a pink beam slam into Vlad knocking him back. Danny and Star flew up to Vlad and aim their hand/wand at him.

"Listen to me. I swear I'll expose us both, unless you agree to a truce." Danny said making Star look at him.

"You're bluffing." Vlad said knowing Danny won't do that.

"No, I'm not. My parents will accept me, no matter what. But if I expose _you_...well, what would my _mom_ think of you?" Danny told him.

Vlad eyes widen as he thought about it.

"You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life, unless you call a truce." Danny added.

"Using your opponent's weaknesses against him. I am teaching you something after all. Very well. Truce. Eventually, you will join me by choice, you and your mother. But for now..." Vlad said before clearing his throat and flew into the air.

"Curse you Fenton's, Butterfly's and ghost child! You may beat me this time, back I'll get my revenge. Until _next_ time, son." Vlad said dramatically and disappear.

"Danny why did you let him go?" Star asked.

"Because there one thing that make me different then other ghost. I'm not evil." Danny told her.

Star eyes widen, but she smile and nodded. The two teens hug as the two families watch on.

* * *

They reunion ended and Danny was once again riding with the Butterfly family. Danny was able to sneak away before his parent could try anything and made up a story that he was able to get out when the attack happen and wait for them. Once things calm down, he rush back in to make sure everyone was alright. Both he and Star fell asleep as Moon told River everything that happen.

"Wow! A half ghost. Guess it a good thing he'll use his powers for good." River said look at Danny and Star sleep.

"Yes and we can trust Danny to keep her safe." Moon agree.

"So what about his parents?" River asked.

"Danny will tell them when he's ready. I already told him that he was welcome to Butterfly Castle at anytime." Moon told him.

River nodded and turn back to Danny and Star. Star had her head on shoulder with Danny on her head. Her horns band was remove by Moon so Danny didn't get poke in his sleep. Moon look at Danny and Stars hand and sa they were holding each others. Moon had feeling those two were going far together.

* * *

Wow! Over 9,000 words! It been a long time since I did that! This is my longest chapter yet! Well I got Star's Family and Danny's Family to met and there will be more down the road. Right now, I going to get some more episodes done. I bet some of wondering about Skulker? Well since skip the episode he first appear in I made up how Danny and Star met him before. So Blood Moon Ball is next, and Tom shows up for the first time and Danny does what he can to make sure Star is save. Please review.


	7. Blood Moon Ball

Okay time for the Blood Moon Ball chapter. Danny meets Tom and becomes worry for Star being going to the Ball himself. Well not sure what else to say, so why not let the story tell you how my version is going to be! And don't forget to review!

* * *

It was a normal day at Casper High. After dealing with another attack from Ludo and his monsters, Danny and Star made it to school having no idea that the moon was out and was red as blood. In the parklot, a tower of flame appear before a black and red carriage pulled by a skeleton horse emerges from it. The carriage door open and out step Tom Lucitor. He gave a quickly look around before heading into the school. Some of the girls notices him and started to whisper to themselves.

"Who's that? Lookit. He's hot."

Tom enter a classroom and stood front of it, confusing most of the students. Tom then levitates one of the students desk to show Star right behind him. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Star. I'm here to take you to the Blood Moon Ball." Tom told her.

Star drag Tom all the way back to his carriage shaking her head.

"Nope-nope-nope-nope-nope. You need to leave right now. Take your carriage and fire and dead horse, and go back to the underworld." Star told him and started to walk away.

"Oh, come on, Starship!" Tom said using his flame to sweep Star off her feet and into his arms.

"It's the Blood Moon Ball! It only happens once every 667 years." Tom said floating in the air while spinning with Star.

Star flip backwards out of his arm and glare at Tom.

"We broke up! Period!" Star remind him and started to walk away again.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Star, hang on. I'm a changed man, okay? I've got a life coach, Brian." Tom quickly said.

"Hey." Brain said as he peek out of the carriage.

"He's awesome. A happy bunny. And, and I have been anger-free for 53 days." Tom added showing Star the bunny and the button that said "53 DAYS ANGER FREE"

"53?!" Star asked surprise.

"Don't you want to pet my bunny?" Tom asked as the Bunny wink at her.

"Well, he _is_ adorable." Star admitted.

"Star? Is everything okay?"

Star and Tom both look up and saw Danny walking up to them.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" Star asked shock.

"I saw you leave your class. I'm your glide remember? Wherever you go I got to follow. Minus the bathroom. I can't follow you there." Danny told her.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Star said sheepishly.

"And who that?" Danny asked pointing towards Tom.

"That's Tom." She said.

"Demon ex-boyfriend Tom?" Danny asked shock knowing Star told him all about Tom.

"Yep." Star said.

"Nice to, uh, meet you, Danny." Tom said and rise his hand to shake.

Danny shook Tom's hand then they both felt something travel through them. Tom let go of Danny's hand, his eyes widen in shock. Danny stare at his hand before taking a breath. He must have felt some of Tom's demon powers.

"So, what is he doing here?" Danny asked Star.

"He wants to take me to the Blood Moon Ball." She answered.

"Sound like he's trying win back your heart." Danny said knowing that Star broke up with him and didn't want to get back together.

"Look, I can see you're mad. You think I'm a total jerk. I get it. But I have changed. Remember, I'm not the only one with horns." Tom said and point to Star's headband.

Danny rise an eyebrow and had a strong feeling Tom was up to something.

"But, no pressure. If you decide you want to go, just toll this bell." Tom said and hand Star a small bell.

Tom enter his carriage and it was cover in flames again. However, Tom remove some of the flames to make a window before he laugh.

"Oops. Almost forgot the little hammer. I hope I see you there." Tom said as he and his carriage disappear into flames.

* * *

The rest of the day pass and Star was getting ready to go to Blood Moon Ball. Danny couldn't shake something was up with Tom inviting Star to a ball.

"I don't know Star, I think you're making a big mistake." Danny said decide to tell Star.

"Maybe... but it could be fun." Star said happily as she held a dress.

"Why don't you just stay here, where it's always fun? Like... guaranteed." Danny said trying to get Star to stay.

"Well, this is a different kind of fun." Star said as she pushes a button on her interdimensional mirror, converting it into a three-panel divider.

"Don't look. I'm gonna change." She added.

Danny grab a nearby zoot hat and use it to block his view as he continued to voice his worries.

"I just don't trust Tom. Maybe I should go with you." Danny said.

"Danny, you weren't invited. Besides, you gotta trust me to do the right thing for myseeeeeeeelf!" Star said before blasting her face with her wand.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeaaaah, totally, totally, totally. I just gotta stop using magic on... on... on my face." Star told him.

"Look Star, all I'm saying is that Tom is planning something and I don't like it. Maybe I could go in my ghost form." Danny said before quickly cover his face when he saw Star's leg as she was putting on a boot.

Star smile finding it cute that Danny was worry for her. She put on the finishing touches and spoke her mind.

"Well, there's only one way for me to find out." Star said and move her interdimensional mirror out of the way.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Danny lowing the zoot hat and gasp in shock on how Star look.

"You look... amazing." Danny said shock.

"Thanks, Danny." Star smile.

"Don't go." Danny whisper.

"I'm totally going." Star whisper back and lift up the bel and ring it.

It makes a deep, resonant gong and a pillar of flame appear out of Star's room. A small elevator car carried by a red winged demon appears. The elevator car dings open and lowers a short drawbridge to Star's balcony. Danny stare at it in shock.

"Wow, he really trying to go all out." Danny said frowning.

"Mmm. Smells like burnt toast. Let's get this show on the road!" Star said and got in the elevator.

Danny was still worry for Star every after asking to be taken to the bottom.

"Let me just ride down with you." Danny said and try to get in but Star kick him out.

"Goodbye, Danny. See you after the, _Bloooood Mooooon Baaaaall_. Oooooh..." Star said in a spooky voice as the elevator was cover in flames.

"I'm just look out for my friend." Danny said to himself.

* * *

Star made it to the underworld and started to head for Tom's place. Meanwhile Tom was making sure everything was ready for tonight and spotted some of underworld creatures about to perform something.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, guys. I don't know what you're about to do, but I want to keep things low-key for Star." He said.

"You want to turn the Blood Moon Ball into a greeting card holiday, go ahead."

"Wait. Which one of you said that?" Tom asked the hooded members.

"Me. One of them answer.

"No. Okay. Whoever was just talking, raise your hand." Tom said trying to keep his anger under control.

"Master Tom, Princess Butterfly has arrived." A guard said as Star walk in the place.

"Wow!" Star said amazed.

"Star Butterfly. Don't you clean up nice." Tom said as he walk over to her.

"Uh, thank you... I guess." Star said a bit confuse.

"I got you this." Tom said and holds out a horned spider.

"What is it?" Star asked.

"It's a hair thing. It goes in your hair. It'll help you fit in down here." Tom explain hoping Star would take it.

"How sweet, Tom. But yeah, I kinda got my own thing going on here. I'm pretty happy with it. Let's go have fun now." Star said and started to head out towards the ball with Tom growling.

"You can be _positive_ that your anger is _negative_." Brain said, handing Tom his bunny.

Tom pet it and calm down. There was still more things to do before the main event.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Danny sat in a chair with the zoot hat on eating a Fenton Allstar Nasty Burger in Star's room.

"I'll have my own Blood Moon Ball in Star's bedroom, where it's always fun." Danny said with his mouth full.

He still couldn't get the idea that Tom was trying to force Star into getting back together with him. Danny did trust Star, but he was worry about her. He look out Star's window and saw what he guess was the Blood Moon.

_"Blood moon tonight."_

Danny look around shock, thinking it was a ghost, but his ghost sense didn't go off. He notices a picture of a old sea captain before shrugging and went back to eating.

_"__The moon of lovers."_

Danny jump out of his seat stood ready to fight, but didn't see anyone there. He then saw the bell that Tom gave Star. Danny sign knowing what he had to do.

* * *

Back at the ball, Tom and Star were waiting in line to get their picture taken and Star was getting a little annoy with Tom.

"I'm so excited to be covered in blood with you. But don't worry, it's not real. It's from a unicorn." Tom told her.

"My best friend is a unicorn." Star remind him.

"Well, they're not related." Tom explain.

"I'm not gonna bathe in unicorn blood, Tom." Star told him, making him groan before reaching behind his back.

"What's that hand doing back there?" Star asked when she saw it.

"Nothing." Tom try to play off.

Star look behind Tom and saw Brain hold Tom's bunny as if to kept himself calm.

"Whoa, wait a second. Are you getting angry?" Star asked.

"No." Tom said trying to keep himself calm.

"Look, you do you, Boo. I'm gonna go get a drink." Star said and walk away.

A bit later, Star was at punch bowl waiting for something.

"Here he comes again." Star whisper before seeing a skeleton fish appear.

"Hello, Henry!" Star smile before two goblins walk up to her.

"You must be Tom's date." The Short gobin asked her.

"I guess I am." Star shrug.

"Well, I hope you're happy. He made this whole entire ball completely boring, all for you." It said.

"I wouldn't say it's boring." Star said thinking everything was okay for now.

"Oh, really? Aloof attractive people. Boring! Bubbling cauldrons that don't even melt your flesh off. What is it, nap time or something? 'Cause I'm bored! Piece of garbage that doesn't destroy the universe. Stupid cockroach that lives inside. I'm over it already!" The gobin rant before crying and running off.

Star just look confuse and turn to the second gobin.

"You want to dance?" It asked.

Before Star could answer, Tom appear next to her.

"Her dance card is full." He said shocking Star.

"Oh, I get it. I bet you think that, like, your soul and, like, her soul are totally gonna... mmmmmm!" The gobin said interlocking his fingers.

"What is..."mmmmmm"?" Star asked interlocking her fingers as well.

Before Tom could answer the Ball Organizer tap on his mic getting all the demons to turn to him.

"Ahem. Good evening, ladies and gentlebremen. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward." He said as everyone look up.

A crescent-shaped opening appears in the hand-shaped skylight on the ballroom ceiling. It was the Blood Moon and Star just stare at it.

"When the light of the blood moon dribbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum." The Ball Organizer said and eerie music started to play.

"Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is gonna drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Tom said and walk over to demon to fix the music.

"Okay." Star said before started to walk around the ball in awe.

What she didn't notices is that someone else come to the ball. It was Danny, he was in his ghost form but had a black jacket on and the zoot hat still on his head. He look up to show he had black mask over his face that made his eyes completely green. He was shock to see a lot of demons and not much of anything else.

"Star!" He whisper calling out for her.

Star continue walking around the ball and Danny saw her.

"Star. Star! Excuse me." Danny whisper before phasing through two demons that was dancing.

Danny finally reach Sar and grab her hand. Star gasp in shock and fell into Danny arms before a red light cover them both. The two look at each other, before deciding to dance. Star couldn't help to be mesmerized at the strange boy she was dancing with. Tom notice Star dancing with someone else and growl.

"Star..." Danny said trying to get Star to snap out of it.

"How do you know my name?" Star asked dreamily.

"Star, it me! Danny!" Danny said lifting his mask to show Star his face.

"Danny?! What are you doing here?" Star asked shock.

"I was right about Tom. He trying to force you to..." Danny try to explain before heard a growl.

He turn and saw Tom push him away from Star, but was able to stop himself from hitting the ground by floating in the air. He look at Tom who notices that the red light started close and the room went back to normal. Tom look back at Danny as his eyes had turn red.

"That dance... was meant... for _**ME**_!" Tom yelled in a demonic voice.

The place soon fill with tower flames, but Danny stood his ground.

"I was right! You were planning on having you and Star get back together after she told you she was through with you. But you are just someone that does take no for a answer. Star isn't yours!" Danny said getting ready to fight.

"You have no idea who are are dealing _**WITH**_!" Tom shouted.

"Same goes to you. After all me and Star are a team! I Butterfly Promise." Danny told him.

Tom growl even more and started to levitates off the ground by expelling flames from his hands and feet. Before a fight could start, Tom was frozen in a block of ice from Star who had her wand. Danny eyes widen when he saw it, he didn't know Star took her wand. Star walk up to Tom and change his button to say, "0 DAYS ANGER FREE".

"Come on Danny!" Star said and started to leave the ball.

Danny look at Star before turn back to Tom.

"Dude, you really need to _chill _out." Danny said before following Star.

* * *

The demon-pulled elevator appears in a pillar of fire and flies up to Star's balcony.

"Thanks for the lift, Ugh! So infuriating." Star thanks the demon before groaning.

"Look Star, I knew Tom was up to something and I was right..." Danny started say.

"No! You! _You're_ infuriating!" Star said throwing her shoes at Danny, missing him and goes flying off the balcony.

"What?! Star I was just trying to..." Danny try to explain.

"You don't trust me to do things by myself. I'm 14. I can handle a demon. I know you're trying to look out for me, but you have to let me figure things out on my own. I don't need a hero. I need a _friend_." Star said as she lean on the balcony.

Danny sign, he knew he was treating Star like princess and she wasn't like the other princesses he hear in stories. He walk up next to Star removing his mask and turning back into his human form.

"You're right. I should've trusted you. I'm sorry I ruined your night." Danny said sadly.

"Well... it wasn't a total disaster." Star said taking off Danny's zoot hat and place on her own head.

"Now I know you can dance." Star added before notices Danny's hair.

Danny notices it too and the both laugh.

"Hat hair. ...Whoa! We both said—! ...The same thing! ...Okay, stop that." Danny and Star said jump back with their fists/wand ready.

The two teens stare at each before laughing once again.

"Well, that was new." Star said.

"Yeah, weird. It was like we're on the same page or something." Danny agree.

"Yeah, Now go get me Nasty Burger!" Star said then demand.

Danny was a bit shock at the action but smile before bowing.

"As you wish, my princess." He said.


	8. My Brother's Keeper

Okay this is the rewrite of My Brother Keeper. Now Jazz is aware of Star using magic, but it going to take a long time for her to accept that magic exist. She will find out about Danny ghost powers and see fight them only side him, but like the real show, Jazz will cover for Danny after decide to let Danny tell her went he's ready. Now let's get started! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

It was a happy day at Casper High and this time someone other than Star was excited. It was Spirit Week and Mr. Lancer was jumping with joy that made many students look at him with weird looks.

"Casper! High! Spirit! Oomph!" He said before landing on the ground.

Jazz was standing next to him feeling a little weird out that a teacher was excited over a student thing.

"Ahh, Spirit Week. I love it so. The pomp, the circumstance, and mostly the spirit sparklers!" Mr. Lancer smile as he got up and pull out a picture of a younger version of himself.

"Jasmine, did you know I was a cheerleader when I went to school here?" He asked her.

"Really? Weird. No clue. Look, can I talk to you for a minute, Mr. Lancer?" Jazz said thinking this was going to be a bad idea.

Danny and Star were walking down the hallway talking about what Spirit Week was when Danny ghost sense goes off.

"About my brother Danny? He's been acting really strange lately. Like he's not himself anymore. Ever more so when Star started to live with us." Jazz said.

Danny look around and found a open locker and jump in. Star lead against the locker to make it look like she was waited for Danny to come back, which she ready was. Once Danny phase out of the locker win his ghost form, he and Star rush to where the ghost was. Meanwhile Jazz and Mr. Lancer were walk down the same hall and Jazz continued about her worries for Danny.

"I'd talk to him, but I'm his older sister and he's just going to think I'm being bossy. And if he doesn't get some help, if he doesn't talk to somebody-" She explain as Danny and Star fought off a ghost.

"-all that frustration he's repressing could come out the wrong way. I know he talks to Star, but she still doesn't understand how Earth works." Jazz finish as Mr. Lancer open the door to see Danny and Star in a destroy office.

The two teens look at each before sighing.

"Good one, Fenton. You let him get away, you idiot." Danny whisper to himself.

* * *

Later, all four people stood in the destroy office that belong to new school staff member name Penelope Spectra. Star knew this was more upsetting for Danny then it is for her. However she couldn't stop shivering as she notices how cold it was in the office.

"Is it always so cold in here?" Jazz asked feeling the same as Star.

"Of course! I find that cold temperatures keep the mind icy sharp. And don't you worry about this mess of an office, either. Stuff happens! No biggie. Right, Jasmine?" Spectra answered.

"It's Jazz. My friends call me Jazz." Jazz correct her.

"I didn't you had friends." Star asked her.

"Yeah, well, your brother calls you fink!" Danny said.

"Danny, I'm just trying to help. Come on, we used to talk all the time." Jazz said wonder what happen to her brother.

"Yeah, when I was 8 and you weren't a fink." Danny told her.

Star was really lost on this, after all she is a only child.

"That's more than enough out of you, Fenton. Get to class while Ms. Spectra and I decide what your punishment is. You as well Ms. Butterfly." Mr Lancer told them.

Danny scowls at Jazz, then stomps off in a huff with Star right behind him still confuse.

"Unlike her brother, Jazz is one of Casper's best and brightest. She'll be giving the keynote pep speech at our centennial Spirit-a-thon on Wednesday. And as for Ms Butterfly, well she not from around here, so she might do things that you might not understand." Mr. Lancer said while at the same time not sure how Spectra would rected if he told her that Star came from another dimension.

"Right on! That's why I'm here. To pump up the pep, one student at a time." Spectra said showing the picture of the teens she work with before.

Jazz was started to think this was a very bad idea, when Mr. Lancer spoke up.

"Jazz, Dr. Spectra is a highly respected motivational speaker and teen therapist. She's agreed to help pump up the volume on that old Casper High spirit this week." He said as someone else walk in the office.

"And this is my assistant, Bertrand." Spectra said.

Jazz wave at him, but he just sniff and Jazz look away awkward.

"Jazz, we're gonna have a super week! Wait'll you see what we have planned for the Spirit-a-thon! Right after your speech, show her, Bertrand." Spectra said before Bertrand held up a picture with 'Casper High' written in dominoes.

"We'll set off this domino chain that says "Casper Spirit". Dominoes represent how each person's spirit affects the next person they touch. Slammin', huh?" Spectra asked excited.

"If by slammin', you mean weird, then yes." Jazz said feeling a little uncombable how she said it.

"And the spirit sparklers go off afterwards...right?" Mr Lancer asked hopefully.

"Oh, you bet they will." Spectra said before pulling a pair of sparklers out of her desk and leaps up onto it, while brandishing them enthusiastically.

"After all, what's spirit week without spirit sparklers?" She added.

"You know, you're a little over-peppy, but my brother might benefit from talking to you. But he's so mad right now, he'd never listen to me." Jazz said a bit worry.

"Yes, well, he'll listen to me." Mr. Lancer said.

"Wait what about Star?" Jazz asked.

"Ms. Butterfly will get a pass this time, but she won't be lucky next time." Mr. Lancer said and went to go find Danny.

Jazz knew why Mr. Lancer was letting Star go this time. She was aware that Star is a princess and her parents are king and queen, He didn't want to get on their bad side. Not mention Queen Moon as been asking about her. Jazz wasn't sure why the queen wanted to know about her but she pass it off as Star mother trying to get to know the Fentons a bit more.

* * *

Danny sat outside of Spectra's office in a set that had "Happy Chair" sign above it. He wasn't alone however, Star was next to him trying to help her friend feel better. She doesn't like seeing Danny this sad or sad at all. She went through a lot to make Danny happy after his friends move.

"You didn't have to come Star." Danny told her.

"I know. But you look like you need a friend." Star smile.

"Yeah, but everyone thinks I'm trying to get close to a princess." Danny told her as some student pass them and gave Danny a angry look.

"So? You're my friend! If then one thing I do know, it always a good idea to have a friend by your side." Star said unknowing making Danny blush.

Spectra office door open and Paulina step out. Star glare at the girl but she didn't even look at her.

"So, you're saying my popularity is, like, completely dependent on my beauty?" Paulina asked Spectra unhappy.

"I'm not saying it's fair, sweetie. But if you feel like you need something, like, a _lot_ of makeup, I say go for it! You're the only you you've got! Danny, come on in!" Spectra told her before turning to Danny.

"Oh? And what are you doing here...Star Butterfly right?" Spectra asked Star.

"Yes that's me and I'm just here to support Danny. I'll stay outside if you wish." Star said.

Spectra nodded and Danny follow her inside. Star turn to Paulina but she end up walking away. Star turn back to office door and started to grow worry about Danny.

"I can't believe my stupid sister convinced Lancer to make this my punishment. And can we please turn up the heat in here? I can see my own breath!" Danny said shivering.

"Wow, you _do_ complain a lot. Hm. Well, your sister did say you could be a bit of a baby." Spectra said.

"What?!" Danny asked shock.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault she thinks you're a loser." Spectra added.

"Wait, Jazz called me a loser too?" Danny asked, upset that his own sister would do that to him.

"Hey, those are her issues. I'm not saying you're a loser, Danny. I think you're a great kid!" Spectra told him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Then why do I feel so miserable?" Danny asked looking down.

"And what about your friend out there?" Spectra asked.

"Star? She great friend helps me out anytime I'm down. She been by my side since we first meet." Danny said feeling better.

"Ready? Can you tell me more about her?" Spectra asked.

"I take it you haven't heard. Well this is going to sound weird to you but Star is from another dimension call Mewni. And she is the princess of that dimension. Her parents send her here because she has trouble controlling her magic." Danny explain.

"I see, well I won't keep you any longer. And you know what I think? You might be a mess, but "mess" is just the beginning of "message"! Now go out there and be a better you." Spectra said before Danny walk out feeling a little unhappy.

The door close and Bertrand was standing behind it. He look upset and scare at Spectra as she absorbs the misery that Danny left behind.

"Why are you wasting your time on a messed up kid when we've got a big to-do planned for Wednesday? And you know we got to be careful now that we know that girl is from Mewni." Bartrand said.

"Yeah, but Wednesday's still a couple days away. Hmm. Teen misery is the nectar that keeps me looking fabulous. And that Fenton kid is like a walking spa treatment! And don;t worry about the girl, as along as we don't hurt her we'll be fine." Spectra said.

"Hmm, then maybe I should up the ante." Bertrand said, turning into a giant green hornet and flying out of the office.

Spectra sat back down and took a breath.

"What is a princess of Mewni doing here? If the Creator finds out about this, then there will be no one safe from her anger." She said to herself.

* * *

Danny and Star walk down the hallway towards their class, but Danny was still upset about what he heard Jazz call him.

"Danny are you okay?" Star asked worry.

"'I'm fine. I can't believe my sister told that shrink I'm a loser." Danny said.

"Are you sure Jazz said that? That doesn't sound like Jazz to me." Star asked skeptically.

"Hey, you guys." Jazz said walk up to them.

"What doesn't sound like Jazz to you?" She asked.

Before Star could answer, Danny once again scowl at her once again.

"Still mad?" She asked.

"Wow, you _are_ the smart one." Danny said sarcastically as Star try to calm him down.

"Danny, I know you're angry, but I'm worried about you. Ever since the accident-" Jazz started to say before Danny interrupt her.

"Jazz, I know you _think_ you're helping, and I'm sure when I'm older I'll appreciate it, but right now, I don't." He told her angry.

"You have to talk to somebody, Danny. You barely have any friends." Jazz said making Star a bit upset.

"Beside Star, Tucker and Sam. And you have absolutely no extracurricular activities." Jazz quickly added.

"Unless you count the ghosts and monsters." Star whisper to herself.

"Well, maybe this is me now, huh? Not everyone's pumped up full of spirit all the time, you know." Danny told her before his ghost sense appear.

"Ghost sense? I don't see anything." Danny whisper before he started to shiver.

"Danny? You're shivering." Jazz said worry.

But Danny had enough of his sister and started to run from her.

"Leave me alone!" He yell as Star follow after him.

"It's worse than I thought." Jazz said before she was grab by one of the students.

"A freakishly large hornet!" He screams and jumps into the nearest locker, shutting it on his leg.

"Owww, my leg!"

Jazz turn and saw many students running and screaming as a large green hornet appear and saw Jazz. She scream and the hornet grab her and started to lick her face.

"Back off, ghost bug!" Danny started as he flew to save his sister well also carrying Star with him.

Bartrand saw that pair and flew out of the hall with Danny and Star behind him. Jazz just stood there shock.

"Ghost bug? Wait a minute, that was a ghost? That was two ghosts? And was that Star?" Jazz asked.

Bartbrand lead Danny and Star outside before turning to them.

"Somebody called for an exterminator?" Danny asked.

"Because there are two of them!" Star added.

"My, you are clever, aren't you? Swat this, big boy." Bartbrand chuckle and threw some of his strings at him.

Danny gasp and quickly cover Star's with his body. Most of the strings miss, but one got his arm.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Star said seeing her friend grab his arm.

"I should have turn us intangible. Idiot! I'm not getting better at this. I'm getting worse." Danny whisper to himself as Star check his arm.

Bartbrand comes in for another attack, but Danny throws a shield that he crashes into into. Star finish checking Danny's arm before he pull out the Fenton Thermos.

"Alright, pal! Time for you to-" Danny started to say but the ghost had disappear.

"Gone. Great. Another bad guy gets away." Danny said upset.

Star grew even more worry as Danny pick her up bride stye and flew into the air. Star blush at the way Danny was carrying her but he didn't notice. As he flew up Jazz look out the window and saw him and Star.

"Maybe Jazz was right. Maybe I am a loser." danny said.

"No you're not." Star told him but he didn't listen and flew them back home.

"A ghost? Wait'll I tell Danny!" Jazz said happily, glad to find out her parents were right for once.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works. Danny sat at the table as Star try to cheer him up. Jazz on the hand other told Danny what she just saw.

"What do you mean, you didn't see a ghost?" She asked.

"It didn't look like a ghost to me. It just looked like a big bug. So I ran. Like a looooser." Danny said.

"Danny please stop that." Star said getting upset.

"I was right. You're not going to listen to me, are you?" Jazz asked with raise eyebrow.

"Nope." Danny answer as Star sign.

"Well, you don't leave me any choice. Mom! Dad! Can I talk to you about Danny?" Jazz said before calling for their parents.

"What?! Jazz! No!" Danny said worry.

Star knew this could be trouble since Danny's family had no idea what he been doing. Sadly she didn't have time to get Danny out of there before his parents show up.

"Is there something wrong with Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Is there a ghost involved?" Jack asked as well.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Maddie asked her son.

"That involves ghosts?" Jack asked again.

Danny grew worry and turn to Star for help but she was unsure of what to do. That when Danny got an idea.

"Actually, yes. Jazz thinks she saw a ghost today. Tell them, Jazz." Danny smirk as Jazz gasp as her plan backfired.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie said jumping over Danny.

"It would have been a good chance to try out the portable Fenton Ghost Peeler. It tears ghosts apart atom by atom!" Jack said, pressing a red button that cover him in metal armor that he fell over in.

"Well, enjoy your chat!" Danny said as he and Star left the room.

Jazz groan and decide to try something different.

* * *

Jazz got Star to meet up with her in the school hallway. Jazz knew Star hangs out with Danny everyday and thought maybe she should talk to her.

"Don't you think he's been acting weird? I mean, haven't you noticed how gloomy and negative he's been lately?" Jazz asked her.

Star understand why Jazz was worry about him but she make promise and she had to keep it.

"Uh, Jazz, I'm Danny's friend. That means I keep _his_ secrets from _you_. But I do understand your worry." Star told her.

"You got sibling?" Jazz asked.

"No, I'm a only child." Star clear up.

"We've all got our problems, Jazz. I know you're worried, but Danny's ok. He keeps some things to himself, but it's not like he's doing anything criminal." Star added before they heard fire bell ring and the sprinklers turn on.

Jazz and Star turn and saw that Danny's backpack somehow got caught on the fire alarm. Later everyone was outside and Danny was trying to explain what happen.

"A month's detention?! But I didn't do anything!" Danny said.

"Yeah! It sound like something I would do!" Star said.

"Not helping Star." Danny told her as she blush.

"Hey, Mr. Lancer! It was an accident. But we're going to take that accident and make it an accid-don't, and learn from it so it never happens again!" Sprecra said zipping up behind Mr. Lancer.

"But-" Danny try to say.

"No buts. You could learn a little bit about school spirit from Ms. Spectra here. When I was in school, I got the same advice. And look how I turned out!" Mr. Lancer said before posing.

Danny, Star and Spectra share look and left.

Danny stood in Spectra's office while Star cover her face to hide that she red as a tomato.

"And this is supposed to help me how?" Danny asked as a top hat was place on his head.

He dressed in knee socks, a diaper, a sash labeled "SPIRIT" over his t-shirt, and a giant black top hat. He was glad Star was smart enough to not look.

"We're gonna help you overcome your fear of being called a baby." Spectra explain.

"I'm not afraid of being called a baby. I'm afraid of...being called a loser." Danny admitted.

"Danny please stop calling yourself that." Star said keeping her face cover.

"Ahh, and therein lies the problem. You care too much what other people think." Spectra added.

Before Danny could try cheer up about it, Dash and a few of the jocks step in the room.

"Where do you want us to put these banners up, Ms.-" Dash started to asked before he and the other jocks saw Danny.

"Hey guys, check it out. It's the Casper High Spirit Baby." He said before he and the other jocks laugh.

"Of course." Danny said sadly.

Spectra place her hand on Danny's shoulder before absorbing his misery. What neither of them knew is that Star uncover her face and took off her horn headband and place it close to Dash, who freak out and ran from Star.

* * *

Danny and Star had both went to Elmer's Pharmacy after school as Star's way to help Danny calm down. Inside, Valerie and Kwan getting ice cream at the counter and talking to each other.

"I don't know. Ms. Spectra says I worry way too much about material possessions." Valerie said.

"At least you'll have them. Spectra says I'm going to grow old, broke, and alone." Kwan told her.

They both pass Danny's and Star's table who was eating their own ice cream. Star was doing everything she can to not wolf it down as well as trying to cheer Danny up.

"It was brutal making you wear that stupid baby suit. I could hardly watch. And someone just had to give me pictures." Star said pull some pictures of Danny she was given.

Danny sigh he knew Star was on his side, but there was one thing bugging him.

"I don't get it. Why am I so depressed and angry all the time? That shrink was supposed to be helping me. Ever since I started talking to her, I've been feeling worse." Danny asked.

Star frown and gave him a hug that surprise Danny. He smile and was started to feel better.

"Hey Danny, how's it going?" Jazz asked breaking the hug.

"There's goes the happy mood." Star groan.

"Like you care. Just go away, Jazz." Danny told her before his ghost sense appear.

Over at counter, Paulina is mechanically powdering her face as the store clerk watches.

"If my skin's perfect, I'll be perfect." She said before looking at the clerk.

"Do you mind? You're like the second old woman to hover over me today and I'm so not in the mood." Paulina told her.

"Rude." Star said hearing everything before seeing the same ghost they fought in Spectra's Office.

"Gotta keep Jazz busy." Danny whisper.

"Hey Danny, what other type of ice creams do this place have? I want to try all the favors." Star asked.

"Uh Star, your mom told use that you need to cut back on anything with sugar." Jazz remind her.

"I think I know a place where you can have all the ice cream you want! Let's just get up and walk out like normal teens." Danny said before he and Star ran off.

"Danny, Star Wait!" Jazz shouted and chase after them.

Jazz lost them after a while but knew where they were heading.

"They went this way. I'm sure I can head them off." Jazz said before looking out the door.

She spotted Danny and Star and before she could confront them, Danny went ghost and Star summon Cloudy. The two quickly flew off leaving behind a shock and surprise Jazz.

"What? How? When? Where? Why?" Jazz said trying to place together what she just saw.

She was wondering why Danny never told her about be able to turn into a ghost. And wonder how long Star knew about this.

_"__Uh, Jazz, I'm Danny's friend. That means I keep his secrets from you. But I do understand your_ _worry."_

Jazz eyes widen when Star's words appear in her mind. She look up and nodded. She turn around and walk back into the Pharmacy to check how Danny and Star was going to handle the fight while also staying out of the way.

* * *

Back inside, Bertbrand hover over Paulina waiting for her to notices.

"Do you mind? I was here-first?" Paulina before seeing the ghost.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Bertrand roared.

Paulina and the clerk scream before Danny and Star flew in, knocking Bertrand into a sunglasses display and they both land on the ground.

"I know you need your makeup, but you're just gonna have to wait your turn." Danny told him.

"Or you could come to me. I'll give you real makeover." Star added pulling out her wand.

Bartrand knocks them both back and smirks at Danny.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" He said before turning to Star.

"And you need to stay out of ghost business girl. Go back to Mewni." He told her.

"What? Sorry, can't. My parents send me here to train with my magic. I can leaving until I master it. And who knows how long that will take." Star told him as Danny got up.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't need to be to beat you!" Danny try to come back with Bertrand earlier question.

Bartrand sigh before he grin turning into wolf. Danny and Star both stood there surprise.

"The again..." Danny told himself before Bertrand pounces.

_**"Ghost Magic Net!"**_

Star shot out a net from her wand but Bertrand dodges and the net covers Paulina. Bertrand knock Star on the ground and started to lick his lips as he pin her down.

"No! You leave her alone!" Danny shouted and tackle Bertrand off of Star.

The two roll a bit and Bertrand was apper to get on top.

"Oh, look. The little loser ghost has a baby helper." Bertrand mock.

Danny grew angry not just as being call a loser, but also for what he just call Star.

"Do...not..call..me...a loser!" Danny shouted and knock Bertrand off him

"And...do...not...call...Star...a baby!" He added before firing a powerful ecto-blast.

Star gasp as she felt the energy coming from Danny. It was far more stronger then she sense before. However Bertrand dodge the blast and started to look around seeing the damage cause by the fight.

"Well, that's enough damage for one afternoon. Ta-ta!" He said turning back into his normal form and flew through the ceiling.

"Danny as you okay?" Star asked seeing her friend upset once again.

"Great, he got away again. Another ringing endorsement for the town screw-up." Danny groan and started to fly away.

Star frown and summon Cloudy once again. When it saw how sad Star was it try to asked what happen but Star said nothing and flew after Danny. Unknowing to the two of them Jazz watch them fly off worry for the both of them.

* * *

Danny and Star was back at Fenton Works, Danny was with an untouched dinner plate, playing with his fork and looking depressed. Star couldn't eat seeing Danny like this. Jazz enters the doorway and stares at him.

"What?" Danny asked noticing his sister.

"Nothing." Jazz said confusing Star.

Jazz walk closer and started to examines him closely before pinching him, confusing Star even more.

"Ugh! What?! Danny asked flinching

"Nothing! Uh, so, uh, Danny, I know I've been kind of hard on you lately, but you know I think you're great, right?" Jazz said and asked.

"Yeah right. That's not what I hear." Danny told her as Star sign.

"Then you've heard wrong. Look, I know you think I'm pushy and I'm a know-it-all. I know you think I can be a jerk sometimes..." Jazz said before noticing Danny looking at her with dreamy smile.

"...You know, you can stop me at any time." She said looking at him.

"I know." Danny said, his smile not fading and Star had to giggle.

Jazz groan and continue what she was trying to point out.

"All I'm saying is I'm your sister and I care about you. And even though you don't think I'll understand, you can talk to me about _anything_." Jazz said before placing her hand on Danny shoulder.

Danny look at Star who smile as if to tell him it was okay. Before Danny could speak, they heard loud blast and turn to see Jack using the Fenton Peeler.

"I'm just saying, if we can find that ghost at Jazz's school, we're gonna peel that ghost like an onion!" Jack smile.

"Well we can't completely vaporize it. Don't you want to at least examine the remains?" Maddie asked.

Danny, Star, and Jazz all flinch before Danny remove Jazz's hand from his shoulder.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Danny said and walk away.

Star walk up and gave a quick hug before Jazz walk up.

"Yeah, I'd imagine not." Jazz said before kissing the top of his head and walk away.

Danny look a little surprised but smile, then he notices what Jazz just did.

"Oh, gross!" He said making Star laugh.

* * *

The next day was Spirit Day at Casper High but both Danny and Star notice everyone wasn't feeling the spirit.

"Uh, is it just me, or is this the worst Spirit Week in the history of Casper High Spirit Weeks?" Star asked.

"And to make it worse, we're all gonna have to sit through Jazz's idiotic speech when she tries to put the "I" back in "spirit" or some other nonsense." Danny groan agreeing with Star.

Then two then notices Jazz walk down the hall looking delighted.

"What she so happy about?" Danny asked confused.

"Not sure, You know everyone here looks so depressed. Ever since Spectra shown up..." Star said before Danny's eyes widen.

"Star, you still got those pictures?" Danny asked her.

Star nodded in confusion and gave them to Danny.

"I was going throw those away." Star blushed.

"Glad you didn't. Look at that. I kept thinking I was seeing my breath. That it was cold. But what if that's my ghost sense? What if Spectra is somehow making people _more_ miserable? What if she's a ghost?" Danny told Star.

Star had an idea and she didn't like it.

Later, Star walk out of Spectra's office feeling just like everyone else, luckily seeing Danny cheer her right back up. Danny grab her and phase through wall and keep them invisible. There they saw Spectra absorbing Star's misery.

"I never knew know much misery a Princess of Mewni had." Spectra said.

Then Bertrand flew in and Spectra smile.

"There you are. You hooked up the device?" She asked.

"Of course. And when the spirit sparklers go up, vaporizing the only chipper kid left in the entire school, there'll be enough misery and anguish in that room to keep us looking young forever!" He answers, smirking evilly.

Danny and Star gasp quietly knowing who they were talking about. They almost jump at the sound of the bell ringing and Spectra and Bertrand smile ever more.

"Well, there's the bell. Shall we go hear a speech and bum some more kids out?" Spectra asked before she and Bertrand flew out of the room.

"Danny isn't your sister given the speech?!" Star asked.

"Jazz!" Danny call out and he and Star quickly left the room.

* * *

In the gym every sat on the benches look even more miserable. Even the cheerleaders couldn't get their cheers going.

"Hey! What's the matter with you kids! You call that a cheer?" Mr. Lancer said before taking some pom-poms for himself.

"We've got spirit, yes we do! We've got the spirit, how 'bout you!?" He cheer but no one even cheer with him.

"Ok..."Jazz said weird out.

Spectra and Bertrand were walking down the hall think their plan is going to work.

"After we've destroyed everything, you up for a cappuccino?" Bertrand asked.

"Ooh, that's a marvelous idea-" Spectra agree before Bertrand was hit by a Ecto and Magic blast.

"We figured it out, finally. You feed on misery, don't you?" Danny asked as he stood ready for a fight.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Spectra asked smirking.

"No, I'm sure you can't. You can't help anyone except yourself." Star said knowing what she been doing to Danny.

Spectra smirk and jump at the two, but they dodge in time.

"You find that one thing that a kid's most afraid of their future, their looks, their confidence-" Star said before seeing Danny looking a bit upset but he recovers.

"-and you pick at it and pick at it while your snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it!" Danny finished.

"Hey!"

Spectra clap and said, "Very good. But I fear you've missed a few details!"

Danny and Star watch as Spectra turn into all black ghost and charge at the two. Before the could try anything, Bertrand in his wolf form knock and phase them through a wall.

Meanwhile, back in the gym, Jazz is standing at the podium between what are obviously two giant ray guns pointed right at her, with a large array of domino's set out on the floor in front of her.

"In this, our centennial year, we pay tribute to the past with these ceremonial dominos, each of which will fall into the next and finally trigger the ceremonial spirit sparklers." Jazz finished.

Mr. Lancer look around saw no one cheering so he try to cheer. It was quite and he just push one of the dominos over. Danny and Star were knock outside the school and was pin to a tree.

"You thought you were going to stop us? You? You're just some frightened little kids!" Bertrand said asn try to swipe his claws at them.

Luckly, Danny phase him and Star out of the tree and punch Bertrand away. Before they could look for Spectra, she grab them both from behind and flew up to the window that show Jazz waiting for the domino's to finish falling.

"Let's go of us!" Danny and Star said in usion.

"Why would I do that? Your doubt, your misery, it's delicious. And the best part is, as soon as that silly speech is over, and that last domino falls and the sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame. And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be sure it was all your fault! And for you? I can't believe you fear on taking the crown. You're a princess and you will always have to take up the throne." Spectra said to them.

"Man, I am so tired of you dumping on me. And I am so tired of dumping on myself. Jazz never did that, even when I was mad at her." Danny said looking at his sister.

"Danny?" Star asked feeling his power rise.

"And I won't let her down!" Danny yelled and knock Spectra off him and Star.

He quickly grab Star and turn back to Spectra who recover.

"Bertrand! Sic him!" She ordered.

Bertrand was still in his wolf form before shifting into a ninja that made Danny and Star give bore looks on their face.

"We don't have time for this." Star said pulling out the Fenton Thermos and suck Bertrand in.

"You're through!" Spectra shouted after getting over her surprise.

"And you're done telling me what to do!" Danny told her.

Star fire one of her Ghost Magic Spells that stun Spectra and Danny threw her in the dumpster. The two smile and fist bump before Danny's eyes widen.

"Jazz!" He shouted.

He and Star waste no time. After Danny grab Star he phase them into the school towards Jazz just as the last domino fell and the ray guns fired. Danny grab Jazz with his free hand and barely got her to safely. He flew them out to the hall and set both Jazz and Star down. The three look at each other trying to come up with the words they need to said, before Spectra grab and pull Danny into another room.

"Look at you. What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?" Spectra asked chuckling.

"Both! Uh...neither! I don't know." Danny said unsure as Jazz and Star stood by the door.

"You're a freak! Not a ghost, not a boy! Who cares for a thing like you?" Spretca laugh feeding off the misery.

Danny was drop to the ground and was a bit weaken.

"Excuse me."

Danny and Spectra turn and saw Jazz walking in angry.

"I don't know this kid, but I hope it's ok if he gets a second opinion." Jazz said before pulling out the Fenton Peeler.

She activated it and was cover in the armor, unlike her father, Jazz was able to stand up straight in it.

"This is weird." Jazz said and fire the Fenton Peeler

Danny move out of the way and watch as layer after layer of Spectra fell to the ground before leaving behind a ancient woman.

"Talk about having nothing within." Danny said.

"Aaahh, nooo! I am nothing without my youth!" Spectra said with a old women voice.

"Hey Spectra!" Star said hold the Fenton Thermos.

"For the record, I care about him!" She said before sucking her in the thermos.

Jazz powered down the Fenton Peeler look please with herself.

"Hey, it worked! But it's still weird." Jazz said before walking up to Danny who was trying to keep a cheering Star under control.

They all look at each unsure what to do. Jazz quickly put on a fake mask of terror.

"Ahhh. Ghost." Jazz fake scream and ran away.

However she stop at the door and look back and said, "You better go. And Star keep an eye on him."

Jazz left the room and Danny sigh in relief as Star look a bit confuse. Danny turn to walk away and slam into some of the boxes down there.

"Oh. Uh, right." Danny groan as Star couldn't help but to laugh.

Danny grab Star and they phase out of the room.

"He can tell me when he's ready." Jazz smile as she walk away.

"Miss Fenton, you're needed." Mr. Lancer said running up to her.

Jazz was walk back to the gym and saw that the students where cheer for her.

"Ahh, everybody's mood has lifted, as though some gloomy malevolence has been shooed away. Your disappearing act worked marvelously. They've got their spirit back." Mr. Lancer told her.

Jazz spots Danny and Star waving at her and smile.

"They're not the only ones, Mr. Lancer. They're not the only ones." Jazz smile.

Meanwhile outside someone stood watching Danny and Star fly around before smirking.

"Danny Phantom and Star Butterfly. Well this is going to be fun."

The creature turn around and fix his suit before seeing a dimension portal open.

"You got a beautiful daughter...Moon."


	9. Shades of Gray

Okay two things before I start this chapter. One, sorry for taking so long for the next chapter. I got new game for my Switch, it call Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled and I been trying to unlock as many characters as I can. I'm taking time off the game to work on this chapter. Two, I had a guest reviewer telling me "It's a crime that this story isn't getting more reviews." and I agree. This story had more guest reviews then actually reviews than any other story I wrote. So can I get more reviewers that not Guest Reviews? I still accepted the Guest Reviews through. Okay now let's get this chapter going, this is Shades of Gray.

* * *

"Aaaaaaah!" Danny shouted as he ran out of his classroom with Dash right behind him.

"*huff* Moving *puff* Gotta keep moving." Danny said, wishing Star was there to keep Dash off him.

"That's it Fen-ton! Run! But I'm taking this "D" I got on our spelling test out of your hide!" Dash shouted as he chase Danny.

"Every time he fails, he comes after me!" Danny told himself.

He got to remember to carry something with horns to keep Dash off him, like Star's headband.

Meanwhile Paulnia and Kwan met up with Valerie which Paulina notices her new top.

"Hey, Valerie. Like, I so much love that top!" She said.

"Isn't it Swe-e-et? $579 and worth every one of my dad's pennies." Valerie said happily.

However Danny ran around the corner still looking behind him to see if Dash was there. He didn't notices that he ran into Paulina who had a cup of coffee in her hand. The crash cause the coffee to spill all over Valerie and her top.

"Please hit the unpopular boy for me!" Valerie told Kwan.

"Hey, accidents happen." Kwan said.

Unlike Dash, Kwan really has nothing against Danny, in fact he thinks it cool that Danny was handing out with a real life princess. He even got to talk to Star a few times. Sadly, Valerie grabs Kwan by his shirt, drags him down to her face and growls. Kwan gave a quick sorry look towards Danny before going into "Dash Mode".

"FENTON!" He shouted.

Danny ran from him knowing Kwan wasn't like Dash, but still he knew Kwan can act like Dash at times. As he ran, he then remember something.

"Wait a minute! I have ghost Powers." He said almost face palming himself.

Danny goes invisible and ducks into narrow hallway off to one side causing the two jocks run head on into each other. Once Danny appear in a clear area he turn back to normal and caught his breath.

"Man, that was close." Danny sigh.

"What was close?"

Danny jump and turn around to see Star behind him.

"Star! Geez, for second there I thought Dash caught up." Danny said catching his breath.

"What is it this time?" Star asked pulling out her wand.

"He fail a test." Danny told her.

"I'm getting the horns." Star said.

Before Star could go off to find Dash, she was stop when a green puppy ran up to them.

"Aw, cute." Star said sweetly.

"It's like Dash, but with better breath. Now this I can handle." Danny said picking the puppy up and it lick him.

Danny sit it back down and Star was getting ready to pet it before it turn into a full grown dog that growl at them.

"Not Cute! Not Cute!" Star said worry.

"Or not!" Danny added.

* * *

Valerie met up with her father at Axion Labs. He was busy talking to his boss as he went over the new security that was added.

"Digital surveillance, retinal scanning access portals, titanium doors, laser deturents. As promised, this is the most secure facility in the United States." Damon said.

"Well done, Damon. You can feel free to bill me for the remainder of your fee." His boss said making Valerie happy.

"Which means, I can replace this top." She smile.

"It's good to know those smelly security dogs are a thing of the past." Damon's Boss said.

Suddenly everyone hears barking and soon sees dents appear on the titanium doors. The doors bust open and Danny, in his ghost form, along with Star, comes flying in and land in front of the group.

"What are you?! And Star?! What are you doing here?" She asked them both.

"Just trying to stop Cujo." Star said.

"Cujo? Star when did you name it?" Danny asked.

"I just thought of it." Star explain.

Before anyone could asked what they were talking about, they saw the ghost dog. It's shakes its head, spraying green glowing slobber all over, but particularly on Valerie. Danny had phase both himself and Star to dodge it.

"I'll tell you what I'm not: Coated with dog saliva." Danny joke.

"Rude." Star told him as Valerie scream angrily.

Then Cujo ran past the humans, ghost, and mewman, making Danny and Star notices and chase after him.

"Bad dog! No! Get back here!" Danny shouted.

Cujo phases through an armored door and begins destroying a lab, knocking over a row of expensive equipment like dominos, and much other damage. The guards try to stop them, but they couldn't hurt them, through Star had to dodge the gunshots aim at her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Star shouted.

"Cut it out, you stupid mutt!" Danny shouted as he foot got caught in Cujo's collar.

"Danny!" Star shouted and summon Cloudy to go after him.

"Stand back everybody. This state-of-the-art security system can stop anything." Damon said and active the security.

Star just grab Danny's hand when they saw a sphere with many lenses comes down from the ceiling, emitting a lot of laser beams. An automatic net gun fires and would have trapped Cujo, Danny and Star if they didn't phase through it. Instead, it traps Valerie, Damon, and Damon's boss.

"Except a pasty-faced teenager." His boss said angry.

"I'm fired, aren't I?" Damon asked nervously.

"You're not just fired, you're ruined." His boss told him.

Valerie turn to give Star and the mystery boy a peace of her mind, but they were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Danny and Star was riding on Danny's electric scooter towards Valerie's house feeling bad about her father being fired.

"Okay Star, remind me to teach you how to ride a bike so you can get around without needed to summon Cloudy or ride with me." Danny said.

"What's wrong with me riding with you?" Star asked.

"It not that I don't like it! I just...you see...it's...uh..." Danny try to say but end up blushing thanks to his rotten luck.

Star giggle, she like when Danny gets tongue tie when trying to explain something to her. She teases him about it too. They soon pulls up at Valerie's and was a bit surprise.

"Um Danny, what are they doing?" Star asked confuse.

"They're selling everything they own at a yard sale. Just so they could continue to live in a house. I feel bad. If I could have stopped that ghost dog, none of this would have happened." Danny explain.

"Me too. Maybe we can help? I can offer some Mewni money for them." Star asked.

"Star this earth. It possible your dimension money could be worth nothing here. Or worth billions." Danny told her thinking about her family money.

He quickly slap himself to get that thought out of his head. Star raise an eyebrow but shrug it off. She and Danny then walk up to Valerie who was shock to see Star with Danny Fenton.

"Star, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I felt bad about your dad losing his job so me and Danny came to help you out." Star explain.

"What about your boyfriend?" Valerie asked.

"Boyfriend?" Star and Danny asked confuse.

"You know, the boy with the old man hair and wears black and white." Valerie said.

"Old man hair?!" Danny growl quietly.

"What? He not my boyfriend. He's a boy who just my friend." Star clear up.

"Right, and thanks but pass." Valerie said.

"Are you sure? I'll be happy to give you some of Mewni money." Star asked.

"I'm sure, I don't want your money Star." Valerie told her.

Danny was about to speak up when his ghost sense appear.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone for know. But if you need help just let's us know. Come on Star." Danny said grabbing Star's hand and pull her away.

"But Danny..." Star try to say before seeing Danny's eyes flash green.

Then Cujo appear out of the ground in his full growl form shocking Danny and Star.

"How'd you get out of the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked going ghost.

Star acting by tickling Cujo under the chin and Cujo turn back into it puppy form. He yip happily and ran around Star and Danny.

"Aww, Ghost dogs are more entertaining than regular dogs." Star said watching the ghost puppy.

Danny nodded in agreement before feeling like he step in something.

"Great. Invisible dog do." Danny said looking at his foot.

"Whatever you are, get out of here! You and you're stupid dog have done enough!" Valerie shouted notices Danny and Cujo.

"Wait, that's not..." Star try to say before Cujo suddenly drag Danny away.

"Come on, boy! Not again!" Danny shouted.

"Danny!" Star shouted and chase after them.

Cujo end up pull Danny into the moving van with Star right behind them and the door slam shut. There's a lot of banging and crashing inside, and bulges appear in the van. When the door opens, everything that was in the van looks broken and Danny, Star and Cujo was nowhere to be seen once again.

"What's going on here?" Damon asked as he ran outside after hearing all the noise.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Valerie sworn.

* * *

Danny was able to get Cujo under control and both he and Star flew back to Fenton Work works before stop in front the portal to the ghost zone.

"Okay, Cujo! In you go!" Danny said playfully tossing the ghost puppy in the portal.

"You know when you get past the whole giant angry dog transformation he's really cute." Star said.

Danny was about to say something about that, but notices his hand was cover in dog saliva.

"Yuck! That's it, I'm getting a hamster." Danny said.

"We already got puppies." Star remind him.

"At least a hamster doesn't shoot lasers out of their eyes." Danny said grab Star hand with his clean one and flew out of the lab.

Little did they know, Cujo had dig himself out of the ghost zone and follow them.

* * *

It was school time again and Valerie carry a bag lunch towards the table that had her "friends". All three were excited for a new band that was playing in AMity Park later this week.

"I can't wait for this." Dash said playing a air guitar.

"Hey, Val! We're down for the concert, right?" Kwan asked her.

"Ah, sorry guys. I had to sell my tickets online to help pay for the moving truck. Things are kind of tight now, you know." Valerie explain sadly.

"No, Nuh-uh, Not really." came the answers.

Valerie sigh and got ready to sit but Dash block her.

"Speaking of tight...!" Dash said before everyone look over to Danny and Star who was trying see how fast they can eat their food.

"I get it." Valerie said and walk over to another table.

She look over to see that Danny place his head on the table as Star cheer for eating faster than him. Valerie was a bit jealous, Star was a princess but she chose to have Danny as a friend instead. Sometimes she wishes she did the same. She went back to eating but didn't notices Danny and Star saw and heard everything.

"Did you see that? Valerie just got scorched by her friends." Danny asked feeling bad for her.

"Maybe she needs better friends." Star said and got up and walk over to Valerie.

Star made a quick stop near the A-Listers table to give Kwan a quick wave and drop a fake devil horn on Dash's lap, making him scream like a girl before trying to get away from it. Sadly he forget he was at the table and end up falling out of his seat making everyone laugh at him. Star giggle and continue towards Valerie.

"Hi, Valerie. I was wondering if you would join me and Danny for lunch, I mean, since you're alone right now." Star asked her.

"I'm already aware of my sudden outcast status. But thanks for reminding me." Valerie said.

"Please? I don't like seeing people alone or sad." Star told her.

"Can you please just leave me alone?! I wanna enjoy my bag lunch in peace!" Valerie told her.

Just as she reach for her lunch bag, Cujo in his full grown form took a bite out of it. Star jump back as Valerie scream. Cujo jump over the table and started to cause more damage. Lucky Danny and Star meet up in the panic and try to think what Cujo was doing here.

"You're not much of a dogcatcher." Star told him.

"No kidding. Hey, who let the dogs in!" Danny said.

Star just look unamused.

"You see, the song is "Who let the dogs out" but I said " Who let the dogs in."..." Danny try to explain but Star still didn't appear amuse.

"Let's just catch the dog." Danny aid going under the table to transform in his ghost form.

"And you need some new jokes." Star said as she follow him.

They found Cujo hold on the the school lunch lady that was screaming.

"Nice pooch! Easy. That lady isn't edible. And neither is anything she cooks." Danny said.

"Yeah, put the nice lady down and relax." Star added.

Cujo looks towards them and bark happily. He drops the lunch lady and jumps towards them.

"And neither am we!" Danny added before Cujo pin him and Star on the ground.

As Danny and Star try to get Cujo off them, Valerie watch and was quick to place together that the boy and dog were ghost and Star was on their side. She growl at them thinking of some way to get back at them for ruining her life.

* * *

Valerie was now in her new home with even new house items. She still couldn't get over the fact that Star was helping the two ghosts. If there was a way to get back at them without her father noticing. Speaking of Valerie's father...

"Great news, Sweetheart! I'm getting one last chance. I convinced them to let my guard what's left of the lab while they rebuild." He said opening a window.

"Oh that's great! How many of your employees are you can you put on it." Valerie asked happy for some good news.

"I don't have any more employees. I have to guard myself. At night. In that." Damon said pointing towards the uniform in the closet.

"Nice and if things get worse, you can use that outfit to deliver packages." Valerie said little sad but it was better than nothing.

"Oh, which reminds me." Damon said leaving briefly before returning with a package.

"This arrived while you were at school today. From Wisconsin." He said and hand to to Valerie just as his watch beep.

"Oh! Don't want to be late. 'bye, Sweetie!" Damon said and gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off.

Valerie look at the package and saw it was address to her. She open it and found a note in there.

"Heard about your recent ghost troubles. Hope this will help. -Vlad." She read, not notices Vlad Plamuis watching her from the window.

"Don't know who you are, Vlad, but if this thing does what I think it does, I can't say that I care." Valerie smile as she pull out a ecto ecto that fire accidentally.

"Valerie?!" Damon call out hearing the noise.

"I'm OK!" Valerie call back before looking over her new suit.

* * *

Later that night Danny and Star sat at a hill reading a book on how to take care of dogs. Star was having trouble figuring it out while Danny was a bit unsure.

"I'm telling you this is one bad dog. Every time we throw him into the ghost zone, he tunnels out through the portal and comes looking for us." Danny told her.

"But you're the only other ghost in the area. So train him. Ghost dog or not, he's still a dog...I think." Star said.

"And why does he like you?" Danny asked.

"Not sure, maybe because I'm nice." Star smile and hand the book to Danny.

"Star? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't make heads or tails of this book. You read it." She said.

"Fine, "A dog's hearing is much more acute than a human's." Which means..." Danny read before he whistle.

To both his and Star surprise, Cujo came running up towards them.

"That's weird! This dog is already trained." Danny said as Star nods.

Cujo jump and knock Danny down a small hill.

"Short of." He added as Star giggle as she reach him.

They both then heard something come right at them and was shock to see a missile. Danny quickly grab Cujo and Star and got them out of the way. Once they were safe, Danny set then both down and turn to Cujo.

"Stay!" He said as Star summon Cloudy and they flew back to were the missile landed.

"What the heck was that?!" Danny asked.

"Was it Skulker?" Star asked.

"Not his style." Danny said.

The two look up to see a female figure in a red jumpsuit with a hood that covers her face appears above standing on a hoverboard-which she nearly falls off of when she loses her balance.

"Whoa." She said before getting her balance back.

Knowing that there could be trouble if people are still at the park, they quickly flew away from the park made the female figure follow them. As they flew around the park Danny lead Star towards a tree and grabs Cloudy and phase them through. The Red Huntress try to fly up and over the tree but she lost her footing and fell off. However her board notices it missing driver and flew down to save her. The Red Huntress shook her head and pull out some weapons and fire three pink buzz-saw blades. They all miss, but the one that caroms off the birdbath going high into the air...

"Wow. Nice aim." Danny said now knowing they were dealing with a newbie.

However one of the pink buzz saw shot up and nick his arm.

"Hey! That hurt! Wait, that hurt?" Danny asked shock.

"Oh, don't worry, ghost kid. It won't hurt long. Because you are going down!" The Red Huntress said.

"Leave him alone!" Star said and flew toward the Huntress.

"You stay out of this!" The Red Huntress said and active a shield that Star crash into and was boucle away.

She turn back to Danny and fire her weapon. Luckily Cujo was able to push him out of the away as the Red Huntress was fling back from the recoil. Cujo drag Danny into a area full with trees, bushes, and large rocks trying to get his new master to somewhere safe from the mean person trying to hurt him. It wasn't long until he found his female master and let Danny go.

"Good Dog." Star smile and pet him.

Danny shook head gald Cujo save him, but it was matter of time before that huntress finds them.

"Who was that? Such an awesome outfit!" Star said now giving a chance to talk about their new enemy.

"Don't know. Don't care. See the ball boy? Fetch!" Danny said before throwing a energy ball that Cujo went after.

The two then heard the huntress come closer and knew they were in trouble.

"Oh, man! She's coming! Star! Hide!" He said.

"There's no time." Star said and quickly come up with a plan.

She grab Danny pull him into a bush just as the Red Huntress flew up.

"No escapin' me now, ghost boy!" She said and look over the bush.

What she saw was Danny Fenton laying on the ground with Star on top of him, kissing his lips. Danny stare in shock as Star turn to the red Huntress.

"Do you mind?" Star asked her upset.

"Oh, gross! Loser love! I always knew you two geeks would end up together." The Red Huntress said and flew away.

"That sounded like Valerie. Danny... Danny? You didn't think it was a real kiss, did you?" Star said before noticing the happy look on his face.

"No! Why?! D-did you?" Danny asked snapping out of his thoughts.

Star just look away from Danny, both of them blushing madly.

* * *

The next day Danny and Star were walking down the hallway of the school trying to get over what happened at the park. Star couldn't believe she kiss her best friend. Was that real the best plan she could come up with? She and Danny hadn't talk to each other all day. But they knew they had to get over it it was becoming too awkwarded for them. As they walk then notices Valerie getting trip by a few members of the A-Listers making her fall and drops her books. The two sigh and went over to help her.

"What do you lovebirds want?" Valerie asked.

"First of all, me and Star are not lovebirds." Danny said.

"And two, we going to help you weather you want it or not." Star added.

Valerie sigh and let the two help her. As they did, Danny notices something about the books.

"_Ghost Hunter's Almanac? Ghost killing for Dimwits?_ When did you get so interested in ghosts?" Danny asked knowing that Valerie was the Red Huntress.

"When they ruined my life!" Valerie said grabbing the book from his hand.

"That's uncalled for, Valerie. You just can't blame ghost for your problems." Star said.

"Doesn't Mewni blame monsters for their problems?" Danny asked her.

"That's different." Star said.

"No it not." Danny said.

"Yes it is." Star said.

"No it not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it not!"

Star stop when she realizes what she just said. She turn to Danny who was laughing as he pull the switcheroo on her.

"Cheater." She pouted.

"Sore Loser." Danny smile.

Valerie couldn't help but to giggle the playful fight. But she stood up and started to walk away.

"Look thanks for the help but I need to get to class." Valerie said.

"Wait Valerie, did you know Danny's parents are professional ghost hunters?" Star asked.

Valerie stop shock to heard that, she had forgotten that everyone made fun of the Fentons and thought they were crazy.

"No, I didn't know that." She said then walk towards her class.

Danny and Star turn to each other and shrug in confusion.

Later, everyone was at the gym watching a game going on. Star was watching the game with glee also making she didn't use her magic to mess it up even though she thought she could make it better. Danny on the other hand was keeping a eye out for Cujo that he knows got out of the ghost zone again.

"Danny, will you relax?" Star asked him.

"How can I? That stupid ghost dog could be anywhere, not to mention, I have no idea how Valerie became a ghost hunter." Danny told her.

"Excuse me."

Danny and Star turn and saw Valerie standing next to them.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked.

Danny was about to tell her no, but Star beat him to the punch.

"Sure. The more the merrier!" She said.

Danny stare at Star who smile happy, seeming to forgotten that she saw them kiss.

"So is it true your parents hunts ghosts?" Valerie asked him.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Danny answer then asked her.

However the talk was cut short when Cujo appear and crash the game. Everyone ran out of the gym, but Danny, Star and Valerie ran in opposite directions. Cujo phase through the beachers and started to try to dig at the ground. Both Danny and Star found him and Cujo turn back into his puppy form before continuing to try and dig.

"Looking for something? What are you looking for? You are right Star. Ghost dog or not, he still a dog, and he looking for something." Danny told her.

"But what?" Star asked.

Suddenly Cujo was hit away from a pink ecto beam and Star when after him to make sure it was okay. Danny was about to follow before noticing the Red Huntress behind him hold what appear to be a Fenton Thermos.

"Say goodbye, ghost boy!" Valerie said and try to open the thermos.

_**"Mega Narwhal Blast!"**_

Danny jump back as Star's spell hit the Red Huntress knocking her to the ground. Danny pick the Red Huntress up and wedge her into a hoop.

"You should be safe here until help comes." He told her and flew over to Star who was checking on Cujo.

"Get me down! Get me down so I can destroy you!" The Red Huntress shouted.

* * *

Later, Danny and Star sat on their share table trying to figure out what Cujo was looking for.

"Any ideas?" Star asked.

"It not a bone. I know that much." Danny whisper.

"What does a dog need a bone?" Star asked.

"You know, I don't know." Danny said thinking about it.

They didn't notices Valerie sneaking a peek them a few times. Sudden, Danny ghost sense went off and both Star and Valerie heard barking.

"May I be excused?" All three asked raising their hands.

Outside, Danny and Star was flying alongside Cujo to keep the Red Huntress from hurting him. After seeing Cujo get shot, Star wasn't going to let him get hurt by Valerie again.

"379 girls at our school, and we've got one with the weapons and the grudge." Danny said before he and Star turn a fire their beams.

Their beams appear to mix with other and knock the Red Huntress off her board on on the ground.

"All this is my fault. I suppose I should do something to help Valerie. After I figure out what to do with you." Danny said.

"You and me both." Star said not wanting Cujo to be hunted.

Cujo turn back into his puppy form and Danny take out the book and reads it.

"Go on boy, go get it!" Danny told him.

Cujo just stood there confuse.

"FETCH!" Star shouted.

Cujo started yipping happily and ran off with Danny and Star following him.

* * *

Cujo leads them Axion Labs where Valerie father was fired from.

"What you're looking for is in there?" Danny asked.

"Someone coming!" Star warned him.

Danny grab Star and Cujo, also covering his mouth, and then them invisible. Just in time too, as Damon and his boss was walk down the hall.

"I really appreciate you giving me a second chance." Damon told his boss.

"As long as nothing else happens, we'll see about re-instating your contract. I knew we should never have gotten rid of those guard dogs." His Boss said.

Once they pass, Danny drops the invisibility shock to see Damon working at Axion labs again.

"Valerie's dad? Oh, great!" Danny said.

"I thought he was fired?" Star asked.

"Well it looks like he got re-hired." Danny told her.

Later that night, Danny and Star met back up near the hill that look over Axion Labs.

"Ok, whatever is in Axion Labs is what Cujo been looking for this whole time." Danny said.

"Hey, where is Cujo?" Star asked not seeing the ghost puppy anywhere.

Danny whistle and Cujo, in his grown form, rush up to them backing happily.

"Aw, who a good boy? You are, yes you are." Star said sweety.

Cujo roll over and let his female master scratch his belly.

"I wish we could keep him. He could give the Laser Puppies someone to play with." Star said.

"You know we can't Star. He a ghost dog and my parents are ghost hunters. They don't mix." Danny remind her.

"Okay, Good news, there's only one guard. Bad news, it's Valerie's dad." Danny said thinking over the plan.

"So what do we do?" Star asked.

"I think it better for Cujo to stay here. If he cause more damage, then Mr. Gray is going to have a hard time finding a new job." Danny said and pull out his father's fishing rod.

"And this Fenton Fisher should make a good leash." Danny said tying one end of the rod to a nearby tree and the other end to Cujo's collar.

Are you sure about this?" Star asked.

"Not really, but we better find whatever Cujo looking for and get out of there fast." Danny said before the two flew down to Axion Labs

* * *

Meanwhile, Valerie end visit her father at his work to check up on him.

"Think I'll go out and pick us up a little late-night snack. Okay, Honey, you got something to do?" Damon said then asked his daughter.

"I'll be doing fine, Daddy. I've got everything I need, right here." Valerie said, patting her backpack.

It was full with her weapons and something went off shocking her.

"Valerie?!" Damon asked as he poke his head through the door.

"I'm Ok!" Valerie told him in a little-Miss-Innocent pose.

Danny and Star had both phase inside Axion Labs and started to look for what Cujo wanted.

"I wish we knew what we was looking for." Danny said.

"Too bad Cujo can't talk it would really help." Star said.

Before Danny could reply, he was hit by a pink beam and knock into a wall. Star gasp before seeing the Red Huntress.

"Back to the scene of the crime?" She said with a smirk.

"I really hate to do this! But..." Danny said and fire a ecto-blast that knock Valerie guns out of her hands.

"Yeah? Well I don't!" The Red Huntress said and a shoulder cannon came off her suit.

She fire and knock Danny away and also made a huge hole in the roof.

"Alright, that's it!" Star shouted having enough Valerie hurting her friend.

She summon Cloudy and flew up to Valerie.

"Listen here! I will not let you hurt my friend any more! If you don't stop, I'll show how I treat others that hurt my friends." Star said.

"You're kidding right? He a ghost! They only care about themselves." The Red Huntress told her.

"Danny Phantom is a nice ghost, everything that happen to you was accident. He was just try to stop Cujo from causing more damage." Star yelled.

"He and his ghost dog ruin my life!" Red Huntress yelled back.

"Doesn't mean you should blame him, Valerie!" Star yell again.

"Wait, you know?" Valerie asked shock.

"Uh yeah. The suit might hide you face from us, but it didn't mask your voice." Star told her.

"How...It doesn't matter. Now move so I can destroy that ghost!" Valerie said.

"If you want Danny, you have to go through me!" Star said holding up her wand.

Danny watch as Star and Valerie fight and couldn't help but to whistle.

"Take about a cat fight." Danny said.

Good thing he knew Star was on his side. Maybe he should look for the item that Cujo wanted.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Danny turn around to see that Valerie got away from Star and blast him with her gun knocking him through a wall.

"DANNY!" Star shouted in worry.

Valerie flew up to the hole and admire her work. What she didn't know is that Cujo got free from his leash and just saw the mean woman blast his new master through the wall. He step up behind her and growl.

Meanwhile, Danny was actually fling through a few wall and he stop in a dusty, cobwebbed room.

"An old kennel? This must be where they kept all the guard dogs." Danny said getting up.

Just as he place his hands on the wall to balance himself a bit. He heard something squeak. Confuse, he reach his hand through the wall and found something.

Meanwhile Valerie was pin by Cujo as Star try to calm the ghost dog down. Cujo growl at Valerie before he heard a squeak.

"Keep away! Is this what you've been looking for?" Danny said holding up a small pink bear that squeak.

Cujo wag his tail happy, finally found the thing he was looking for. Valerie turn to sneak away but Cujo growl at her.

"It's OK! Duz you want your squeaky? Oh, Duz you? Here you go!" Danny said and toss the bear like a ball.

Cujo bark and ran after turning back into his puppy form.

"Now, please, go home! And stay there!" Danny told him.

Cujo caught the toy and look back at his masters. He squeeze the toy and disappears back into the ghost zone.

"I'm going to miss that ghost pup." Star said standing next to Danny.

"You know what, so will I." Danny smile before turn to Valerie.

"Look, I know you're angry, and but it's not my dog, and I'm sorry about whatever to you, but not all ghosts are evil." He said as he hep Valerie up.

Valerie push him towards the ground and arm her weapon at him.

"And not all humans are saps." She said.

Star growl and walk over and punch Valerie on the side of her head knock her down and out.

"Star?" Danny asked shock.

"Come on Danny. I had enough of little miss trigger happy!" Star said and stomp out of the labs.

Danny look at Valerie and heard her groan. He knew she was going to be alright and follow after Star.

* * *

Danny and Star was at school the next day and both of them was wondering about Cujo.

"You think he's okay?" Star asked.

"I'm sure he's fine now that he got his toy." Danny told her.

"Yeah I guess. If only the Laser Puppies were just as easy Cujo." Star added.

"But, I just wish I knew where Valerie got those weapons." Danny said making Star nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll should tell my mom about her." Star said.

As they spoke, Valerie walk past her "friends" who didn't even turn towards her. What no one notices, is that Vlad had appear in the school and set another package somewhere were Valerie could find it and disappear before anyone could see him. Valerie finds the package and smile.

"Well, did you said you had a surprise for me?" Star asked remembering what Danny told her earlier.

"Remember when Valerie had to sell her tickets?" Danny smile making Star nod.

Later, Dash and Paulina sat in their seats as the crowd was cheering and dancing to the song "Fist Bump". Danny and Star was next to them dancing like the rest of the crowd.

"I can't believe we're sitting next to those losers!" Star cheer.

"Hey, our favourite part is coming on!" Danny cheer and he and Star got ready to sing.

_"__Together we can show the world what we can do, You are next to me and I'm next to you. Pushing on through until the battle's won. No one's gonna give a thing to us. Into each other we put our trust. Standing united, after the fight is done!"_


	10. St Olga's Reform School

The sun rose over Fenton Works and peek into Danny's room. He groan and try to cover his head, but lost that battle. He got up and look at his clock.

"We really need to stop with those all night portals." He mumbled.

He and Star had been doing portals at night to make sure Amity Park didn't have any nighttime visitors. Sadly, they end up staying up almost all night in some of them. Still, he got up, grab his clothes and took a shower. He dry himself and got dress. After brushing his teeth he walk downstairs and into the kitchen knowing that Star was waiting for him, but to his shock, there was no sign of her.

"She must be getting more sleep." Danny thought and started to grab some bowls and Star's favorite cereal.

He set them down and waited for Star. he soon heard someone come down the steps and saw it was Jazz.

"Morning Danny." Jazz yawn.

"Morning Jazz." Danny said a bit confuse.

"Where's Star?" Jazz asked grabbing some orange juice.

"I think she's still sleeping. I'll give her some more time." Danny answer.

Jazz sat down at the table and they waited for Star, however, the next people that came downstairs was their parents.

"Morning kids." Jack said cheerfully as he drink his coffee.

"Where Star? She normally the first one down here." Maddie asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll go check on her." Danny said getting up and walk upstairs.

Danny reach Star's bedroom door and knock. He waited but didn't heard anything.

"Star? It time to wake up." Danny said knocking on the door again.

There was no answer. Danny slowly open the door and cover his eyes.

"Star? I hope your dress, because you are making everyone worry." Danny said before he made a peek.

His eyes widen when he saw that Star's room was trash, her bed was over turn, her dressers was knock over and Star's clothes were everywhere. The only thing that appear to be fine was the Call Mirror. Danny started to search the room and found Star's wand on the ground.

"Wait, Star never leaves without her wand." Danny said picking it up.

"Danny? Is everything alright..." Maddie asked before she, Jack and Jazz saw Star's room.

"What happen here?" Jazz asked shock.

"Not sure. But I better call Queen Moon." Danny said walking up to the Call Mirror.

"How is a mirror going to call Star's Mother?" Jazz asked.

"This is a magic Mirror Jazz. Star told me she can use it to call anyone she wants." Danny groan still can't believe that Jazz was dismissing magic again.

Jazz look away, ever since learning about Danny's powers she started to believe in magic a bit more but she still hadn't learn everything about Star.

"Okay, let's see. Mirror, Mirror on the wall, call Queen Moon." Danny said knowing that Star let the mirror recognize his voice.

"Calling Queen Moon." The Mirror said and soon Moon appear on the mirror.

"Danny?!" Moon asked shock.

"Hi Queen Moon." Danny said sheepishly.

"How are you...You know what, never mind. So what can I do for you?" Moon asked.

"Is Star at the castle?" Danny asked.

"No, She didn't tell me she was visiting." Moon answer making Danny worry.

Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Well..."

Danny wasn't sure how to explain this. It was not like for Star to disappear off the face of the earth. Danny become worry that someone might have_ kidnap _Star. Moon stood waiting until Danny sigh and told her his thoughts.

"Queen Moon, when Star didn't show up for breakfast, I got worry. I came to check on her and when I enter her room it was trash, like someone broke in. I found her wand, but there was no sign of Star anywhere. I think she might have been...kidnap." Danny said.

Everyone gasp in shock at Danny words. Moon was trying to keep herself calm, not letting her worry over rule her.

"Are you sure?" Moon asked him.

"Not fully. But it the most likely reason." Danny said before thinking on who would take Star.

It couldn't been Lubo, he was after the wand not Star. He doesn't know if Star had any enemies that was not monsters, so he couldn't think of anyone from Mewni.

_'Wait, from Mewni?' _Danny thought.

"Moon I call you back." Danny said and ended the call before Moon could say anything.

Danny started look all over the trash room trying to find the one thing that could help him. His family just stood there confuse on his actions.

"Danny, What are you doing?" Jazz asked.

"Where is it? I know Star has it somewhere." Danny said, ignoring his sister question.

Danny kept looking until he shouted, "AH HA!"

Danny reach down understand some of Star's clothes and pull out the Book of Spells. Jazz was shock when Danny found the book while Jack and Maddie look confuse. Danny flip a table back on it legs and set the book down. Then, to his family shock, Danny started to pound on the book.

"Glossaryck, get your skinny blue butt out here now!" Danny shouted.

"Who is it?"

Danny saw the jewel on the book become Glossaryck eye like he was using it as a peephole.

"Star Butterfly's best friend." Danny told him crossing his arms.

"Can you come back later? I'm in the middle of a pudding bath." He said.

"Okay first, eww, and second this can't wait. Star is missing!" Danny told him.

He watch as the eye disappear and the book started to open before stop by a chain.

"Agruh! Why did I add a chain?" Glossaryck groan.

The book close and everyone heard the sound of a chain being remove before the book open and the Fentons saw a blue same man appear out of it.

"Now, what's this about Star missing?" He asked Danny.

"Trying looking around." Danny told him.

Glossaryck did and notices how messy everything was.

"Star must threw quite a party." He said.

"Star didn't throw a party! One, she would had invite me to join her and two, she knows she has to asked my parents first!" Danny growl.

"Okay, okay, don't get your pants in a knot. When did you noticed that she was missing?" Glossaryck asked.

"When I come up to check on her. I was coming to get her for breakfast. I knock first before you saying anything. When I got no answer I knock again. After the third time I warn Star that was coming in before seeing her room like this. I even found her wand." Danny explain holding it up.

Glossaryck look at the wand and began to think.

"I come to fear that Star might have been kidnap. I already inform Queen Moon and since Star doesn't leave her wand behind, so I figure you might have heard something." Danny told him

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Of course if you have some pudding maybe I'll talk." Glossaryck said.

Danny just grab him with his free hand and his eyes glow green, he was facing away from his family so they didn't see it.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR SOME STUPID PUDDING! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU HEARD!" Danny shouted scaring his family during to how loud he was right now.

"Danny stop! Getting mad isn't going to help us find Star any faster." Jazz said trying to calm her brother down.

Danny let go of Glossaryck and took a breath to calm down.

"Ah yes, the non-believer. Tell me. How is that working out for you?" Glossaryck asked Jazz.

Jazz look away, not saying anything. Danny rolled his eyes and look at Glossaryck.

"So? What did you hear? And don't asked for pudding. The longer we wait the worst something might happen to Star." Danny told him.

"All I can say is a portal appear and Star was drag through it." Glossaryck told him.

"A portal? So Star's in the Ghost Zone?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so Dad." Danny said.

If it was a ghost portal then Danny would have sense the ghost. So the portal must be...

"A dimension portal." Danny thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked her son.

Danny flinch as he notices family look at him. He sign and explain

"Mom, Dad. You remember that Star is a princess from another dimension, right?" He asked them and got a nod.

"Well Star told me there are other dimensions besides owns, her's and the ghost zone. I only been to two. Both of them where me and Star hang out. We always come back to home when we were done." Danny told them.

"So you're saying Star is in another dimension, that not our or her's?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, Jazz. Now it figured out which dimension she went too is the tricky part." Danny added, thinking it over.

Danny started to look around and notices something else that was left behind. He reach down and grab a pair of...

"Scissors? How that going to help us?" Jazz asked confused.

"That's because these are Dimension Scissors. They can open a portal to any dimension. It how Star and I go to other dimensions." Danny explain.

Jack look excited and almost swipe the scissors out of Danny's hand but, Danny move out of his way.

"You are not using Star's scissor for your expments, Dad." Danny told him.

"But..." Jack started to say.

"No but's. There's are Star's and you know you have to asked her first." Danny said.

Jack pouted and Maddie was abit shock how Danny act towards his father.

"Okay, So we know how to open a dimension portal, so who do we know which dimension she's in?" Jazz asked.

Danny was quite, he hasn't work that part out just yet.

"Well, since I did all I could, I'll leave you to go to school. Let me know if Star is found or there more pudding." Glossaryck said before diving back into the book.

"School? But it Saturday." Danny said confuse.

"Maybe Star when to school in another dimension?" Jack asked.

Danny thought about it and then it click. There was only one School that he knew of that Star would never want to go to. But he couldn't let his family know.

"I'm going to head to my room. I'm going to think it over what Glossaryck told me." Danny said and rush out of Star's Bedroom confusing them.

Danny ran in his bedroom and close the door. He then sign and pull out the Dimension Scissors.

"Well Star, I did shorta promise you that I'll break out if you were even sent there." He said before using the Scissors to open a portal.

Danny when ghost and he jump in just as the portal close.

* * *

Danny jump out of the portal and his eyes widen in shock as he said what he guess was St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses. He then notices there was some princesses being walk in like the were prisoners.

"No wonder everything thinks this a prison. It _really_ is a prison!" Danny said.

He look around and saw there were guards everywhere. They were making sure no princess was going to escape or case any trouble. It would make it hard for someone to sneak out or in.

"Glad I have ghost powers." Danny said and turn invisible.

Danny flew above the princesses and notice how different each of them look.

_'They each must be from another Dimension.' _He thought.

He soon flew away from the princess and started to search the school. He notices a lot of princesses and some of them where taking lessons. Which was a bit strange to him. This school look way more a prison so why are they giving classes? Danny shook his head and continue flying. He flew down a hall and notices some of the guards that was after Pony Head when he first met her. He listen in thinking they might take him about Star.

"I can't believe we got the number one princess this school was after." The tall guard said.

"Yeah, we would have grab her at the same time as that Pony princess, but King Pony Head was there and we had to let her go." The Short one said.

"Who do think that boy was that was with her?" The Tall guard asked.

"Not sure, but he didn't look like he was from any dimension I heard of." The Short Guard answer.

"Well, Ms. Heinous, did say to capture him as well, but he wasn't there that time." The Tall Guard said.

"So where is the new princess being held?" The Short Guard asked.

"In the solitary conform-ment chamber." The Tall Guard answer.

"That's all I need to hear."

The two guards turn and saw Danny appear in front of them looking very unhappy.

They gasp and try to catch Danny, but he knock them back with a ecto-blast. The two guards groan and Danny stood over them.

"Where is the solitary conform-ment chamber?" He asked them.

"Why do you want to know?" The Tall Guard asked.

"Because you guys took a friend of mine." Danny growl.

"Friend? What friend?" The Tall guard asked.

"I'm talking about Star Butterfly. You know the princess of Mewni." Danny told him.

"Attention! We have a intruder! Send everyone we got!" The Short Guard yelled in his magic radio.

Danny jump and quickly blast him, knocking him out. He turn back to the Tall Guard and quickly knock him out as well. He then turn invisible and flew off to hide for now.

"Okay that didn't go as plan." Danny said entering a room.

He look around and notices he was in dress room and from what he could tell, most of them where Princess dress.

"I can't got back out there. Those guys will tell everyone what I look like. There got to be a better way." Danny said and started to think.

He look at a princess dress and got an idea.

"I really can not believe I'm doing this." Danny groan as he grab a princess dress.

* * *

"Did see which way he went?" One guard asked the other.

"No, how in all of the dismenions did a boy get in St. Olga?" The another asked.

"Not sure. But he must have some magic. He can turn himself invisible." The Guard said.

"But I thought all magic was stop because of the Tramorfidian crystal?" The other ansked.

Before more could be said, they notices someone walking down the hall and notices it was a princess.

"Hey you!" The Guard shouted and run up to "her".

The princess stop and didn't move.

"Where are you going?" The guard asked.

"I'm sorry sir. I must have gotten lost. I thought I heard there was a party going on and was trying to find it." "She" said.

"Party? St. Olga doesn't throw parties here." The guard said.

"Really? Maybe this place could use a bit lighting up. It looks to dark and gloomy. My parents thought this was good idea? Please, I seen better." The Princess said.

"What?! Why you! You must be new here. Which dimension are you from?" The Guard asked.

"Oh, I'm from...the Ghost Dimension." The Princess said a little usure.

"The Ghost Dimension?" The Guard asked.

"I heard of that place. It say that's where ghost live. Hey maybe that boy is a ghost." The other Guard spoke up.

"SHHHHH!" The first Guard shush.

"A boy? Is he cute?" The Princess asked.

"Never you mind. Return your room and never speak about this to anyone!" The Guard said and both of the walk off.

"Wow, never thought that would work." The Princess spoke in a boy's voice.

It was Danny, after dress up as a princess, he turn back into his human form and started to look around. He was glad that he was able to sound like a girl to fools the guards now he had to find Star. He walk up to the first door and look inside and saw Pony Head. He use his ghost powers to unlock the door and walk in.

"Pony Head?" He asked but she didn't move.

"Pony Head?" Danny said and walk closer.

Pony Head turn around and Danny saw her mane's been braided, her eyes are just too wide and her face is powdered white.

"Oh hello. Can I help you?" Pony Head asked in a posh accent.

Danny just raise an eyebrow, that didn't sound like the Pony Head he met months ago.

"Listen Pony Head, have you seen Star?" Danny asked her.

"Star? Only at night and no one allow to be outside at night." Pony Head answer.

"No, I mean Star Butterfly. Your bestie from Mewni?" Danny clear up.

"So sorry, but I haven't seen her. Maybe you can join me for some tea?" Pony Head asked and started to leave the room.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Danny said and follow her out.

Danny follow her and enter a room where there were others princesses sitting at a table with a tea set.

"Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees, more tea please. Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees, more tea please. Keep your pinkies at-" They kept staying.

"Okay, now it even weirder." Danny said thinking something was wrong.

"Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees." Pony Head said joining the other Princess.

Danny sigh and walk up to them.

"Excuse me. I'm look for a friend of mine. She was sent here and I been looking for her." Danny said in his "girl" voice.

"Who is that fellow princess?" One of the princess asked turn from the tea.

"Princess Star Butterfly. We are childhood friends. Know each other for a long time." Danny said.

"We haven't seen her but we heard that she was just send to her room." Another Princess said.

"And you know where it is? It been a long time since I seen her. There nothing wrong of seeing a friend is there?" Danny asked.

"No there isn't. Her room is number 01. At the end of the hall. Would you like some tea before you go?" The Princess said and asked.

"No thank you. I must go see my friend. Excuse me." Danny said and left the room.

"There is something really wrong here. I better find Star and figure out what's going on." Danny said started to look for Star's room.

He soon reach the end of the hall and notices two guards walk out one of rooms. Danny turn invisible and listen once again.

"Wow, she stubborn one." The Guard said.

"No matter what she just won't listen. She ever refuse the solitary conform-ment chamber." The other Guard said as the walk pass the invisible Danny.

Danny turn visible and ran towards the door. He look in and smile. He phase through door and saw Star.

"Star!" Danny said making her eyes widen.

"Danny?! What? How? Why?" Star asked shock.

The two quickly hug and Danny pull away.

"Told ya I'll come to break you out." He said.

"Danny, how did you get in here? And why are you dress like a princess?" Star asked him.

"Long story, but you have no idea how worry I was when I saw your room was trash." Danny told her.

"Yeah, I try to fight the St. Olga guards, but I drop my wand and they pin me down. I couldn't even call for help because they gag me." Star explain.

"Oh, yeah. Here you might what this." Danny said and pull out Star's wand.

"My Wand!" Star cheer and took it.

"Thanks Danny." Star said and kiss his cheek, making him blush.

"N-n-n-no problem S-s-s-s-star." Danny shutter.

He shook his head, knowing there was no time to waste.

"Listen Star, something strange is going on here. I found Pony Head, but she act like she didn't even know me." Danny said.

"Yeah I think I know why. Danny, none of these princesses are reform. They are force to be this way." Star said.

"Sound like the Headmaster or Headmistress want to keep the real reason under wraps. Star, we got to free the other Princesses." Danny said.

"Yeah, but how?" Star asked.

Danny had to think. This was a fake reform school, if the Princesses was force into reforming, then maybe...

"Maybe we just knew to remind them who they really are." Danny said.

"But how?" Star asked.

"I think I got an idea. Follow my lead." Danny smile.

* * *

There was one class that was learning how to bake some cupcakes before the door open and Danny walk in.

"Oh? A new student?" The Teacher asked.

"Not really. But I was wondering if I could try one, please?" Danny said in his "girl" voice.

"Why, of course." The teacher said.

Danny smile and grab one of the cupcakes and look as if was going to eat it. But then another cupcake hit his head and everyone turn to see Star holding a tray of Cupcakes smirking.

"How do you like my cupcakes?" She asked.

"Oh, you are going to get it, Butterfly!" Danny said and the two started to throwing cupcakes at each other laughing.

Soon the other princess started laughing and throwing their cupcakes. The teacher try to make order, but she was cover in the cupheads that the princesses threw at her.

"That's it! Call the guards!" The Teacher shouted.

"And that's our cue!" Star smile.

"Have fun!" Danny smile as well as they ran out.

"Wow Danny, you sure are a troublemaker." Star told him.

"It take one to know one." Danny smile.

The two ran unto the tea room and saw that the same princesses hasn't move.

"Oh, hello fellow princess. I see you found your friend. Would like to join us for tea?" The Princess asked.

Before they could answer the door slam open and the St. Olga guards step in.

"He's right on us! Are we gonna blast our way outta this?" Star asked.

"No, not yet, but we need a new plan." Danny said.

"Well, they're not gettin' my individuality." Star said.

"That's it!" Danny shouted and grab a tea cuphead.

"It's not criminal to be an individual! Come on! It's not criminal to be an individual!" He said throwing the cup.

The Princess look surprise before also throwing their cups.

"It's not criminal to be an individual!" They shouted as Danny and Star sneak out.

"Nice." Star smile.

"You give me the idea." Danny told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Headmistress, Ms. Heinous, sat at her desk and was inform of what was going on.

"An uprising? In my institution? First a boy breaks in and now this? Put St. O's on full lock-down and find the freethinker who initiated this. We will quell this uprising in its infancy! Quell... Quell... Is that right? Someone get a thesaurus!" She shouted.

Danny and Star keep running from the guards trying to lose them.

"Danny can't you turn us invisible?" Star asked.

"Sorry Star, but I can't let them know that I the same boy that broke in here." Danny explain before another door open with more guards

"Wrong way! Sorry!" He said and the two ran back.

"We got to hide!" Danny added.

As he and Star was still running Ms. Heinous and her Assistant was able to get things under control and lock the princesses in there rooms

"We've stifled the uprising. Soon, we'll find those responsible, and stifle _them_ in the solitary conform-ment chamber." The Assistant said.

"Yes, I'm glad we _stifled_ the uprising. You know, "stifle" isn't working for me either. Prepare the chamber, _I'm_ leading this princess hunt myself!" Ms. Heinous said said and left.

Danny and Star was able to give the guards the slip and ran into a nearby room.

"What _is_ this place?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Star answer before a dog bark was heard.

"We got to move!" Danny said and the two ran from the room.

Danny knew they were going to keep this up forever he look around and saw a laundry chute.

"There!" He said and open it.

"See you at the bottom!" Danny said as Star jump in.

Danny try to follow but his princess dress wouldn't fit.

"Dannyyyyyyyy!" Star shouted as Danny was drag out of the chute.

* * *

Danny found himself tied up in a chair and notices some of the teachers and the person that was chasing him.

"I take it you're the Headmistress here?" Danny asked in his "girl" voice.

"Yes, I'm Miss. Heinous and you will follow the rules here." She said.

"Oh drop the act! I know what's going on here! None of these princess are reform! You are forcing them to reform! And I'm way different then any princess you know." Danny said.

"Oh and who in their right mind name their child Heinous? That's sound like lazy parently to mee." He added.

"So, you know the other princess we been sent? Well that's make this a little easier." One of the teachers said.

"You mean kidnap. Queen Moon never gave the order for Star to came here. So don't think I'm going to sit here and listen to whatever nonsense you have to say." Danny said.

"Wuh, I can smell her free spirit through the safety glass." Ms. Heinous said.

Danny just smirk and his his ghost strength to break the ropes and the cuffs he was wearing, shocking them.

"As I told your guards. I from the Ghost Dimension. So don't think I was hold back during the whole time." Danny smirk before he heard a vent hit the ground and Star join him.

"I'm blastin' our way outta here, Danny, ya cool with that?!" Star asked shocking everyone but Danny.

"Not at all Star!" Danny said as Star pull out her wand.

"Where did she get that wand?!" Ms. Heinous asked shock.

Star fire her spell that made tons of butterflies that cover their escape. As Danny and Star ran down the halls, some of the Princesses notices Danny and they started to bang their cups and chatted.

"It's not criminal to be an individual!"

Danny and Star both look around a little surprise.

"You really started something here Danny. I think most of the Princess are started to act like their old selves again.

"My work here is not done. My fellow wayward sisters! I'll show you the way! They want you to be a rubber-stamp-princess, I say we stamp on them!" Danny said then call out to the princesses.

The Princess quickly free the others and they all ran outside, taken down the guards.

"There's the tower!" Danny said know it was one keeping them here.

"Raspberry panzerfaust!" Star shouted and a missile came from Star's wand and hit the tower.

Danny smile and turn back to the other Princess who was know cheering as they felt some of their magic return.

"Come Danny. We got to go home." Star said.

"Sure, Let me grab the Dimension Scissors." Danny smile and pull them out.

"Hey where are you going?" Pony Head ask now back to her old self.

"Hey, Pony Head. Glad to see you back to normal." Danny smile

"No way, Earth Turd? Why are you...?" Pony Head asked before she started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm dress like a princess, laugh it up." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Me and Danny are going back to earth. Are you coming?" Star said then asked.

"Girl, I ain't goin' nowhere! There's a par-ty going on here." Pony Head said.

"Come on Star. Both mine and your parents are worry about you." Danny said.

Star nod and turn to step into the portal. Danny follow and was stop by Pony Head.

"Thanks for saving Star, Princess Phantom." She said.

"She told you huh?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Pony Head nodded and went to join the others. Danny step though and soon found that both his and Star's parents where waiting for them. Upset, happy and confuse. Danny just shook his head and told them he'll explain later.

Meanwhile, Ms Heinous found a piece of Danny hair that fell from his head and picks a book called "Black Metallurgy and Ores of the Multiverse" off of the shelf. She drops the hair into a boiling test tube, the liquid in which turns green, meaning that it originated from the Earth dimension and was also shock to see a black color telling her that the princess was also from the Ghost dimension just like she said.

"Hmm, I will find the rebel-rousers responsible for this and annihilate them! Annihilate.. that's the verb I've been looking for!" She said and laugh.

* * *

Finally! I been trying to get this done for mostly three weeks, I think. Now there the few chapters are going to be Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Episodes. Due to many many episodes there are in between the two first Seasons of the two shows. Danny Phantom has 20 in it first Season and SATFOE has 24 (13 episodes when split). I want then to end with each of the Season 1 finally. So I'm doing Mewnipendance Day next then another SVTFOE, I haven't pick it yet. the I do Million Dollar Ghost from Danny Phantom and end it with Control Freaks and Storm the Castle. So yeah I say I'm just about done with my first Season of Ghost and Magic. Sorry if I didn't cover any of your favorite episodes. In this first season. This also mix with the Transcripts and my own writing, so you might see more grammar mistake on this one, but please don't tell me. I'm not going to even bother with it since no matter how much I try, there still more mistakes that I miss. Please review!


End file.
